Before You Go
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This is the third in a series of stories that began with 'Man of Steel: Stolen Moments' and continued with 'Till the End of Time'. And now, the third story begins with a much-needed vacation (a flashback), and continues in present time with an unplanned pregnancy, wedding plans, and threats that loom over all their lives. Warning: Justice League spoilers and speculation ahead.
1. Act I: Chapter 1: Before You Go

A/N: This first chapter will serve as a flashback before the events of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. I've been thinking about this for a while since posting my last story nearly two months ago. This piece will be connected to ' _Man of Steel: Stolen Moments'_ and ' _Till the End of Time.'_ You should read those. I hope you like it. The flashback scene was written in 'first person' which I rarely do, but it is Lois's memories, and it made sense. Read on.

~o~o~

 _Act I: Hold Back the Night_

 _Chapter 1: Before You Go_

 _The Kent Farm:_

Days after the service, Lois Lane was still living in a nightmare. Clark Kent, her Smallville, was gone from her life; dead and gone. He was her entire world. How can I move on? She thought. It just isn't possible. All I have now are memories and dreams of what could have been. In Clark's old room, she lay down and glanced at the solar system orbs above her head and thought of him and how she was ever going to come to terms with his passing. Still staring at the orbs, one particular memory came into her mind.

 _Six weeks ago:_

It's been several weeks since the Superman statue was christened in Centennial Park and I felt that they could use a long weekend. The city was quiet for those two days, so why not. We'd been living together for nearly two years, and we hadn't gone on vacation; not once. A nice and relaxing weekend was definitely in order.

I looked up from my thoughts when Clark walked into the bullpen. He stopped at his assistant's desk and asked her a few questions. He seemed pleased with her responses and headed to his desk. He smiled at me but didn't say anything.

Our relationship wasn't a secret as far as I knew, but we had been discrete, meaning no public displays of affection or anything like that, well, since moving in together. I, of course, wouldn't mind but professionalism had its place and I was fine with it.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he booted up his computer then I stood up and walked over to him.

"Got a minute?" I asked and cocked my head to the side.

He turns to me. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, about my suggestion of a?" I hesitate when he smiled at me.

He leaned back in his chair. "A long weekend?" He finished for me. At my rather shy expression, he continued. "It's all set; we can leave tomorrow."

Thrilled, my eyes brightened. "Tomorrow; just us, no worries about, you know?" I raise my eyes to the sky.

He chuckled. "No worries at all."

"Really?" I wasn't convinced; not at all. "Are you sure about that or are you being just a little," I hesitate again unsure about this.

He stood up and looked around. "Follow me."

I followed him to the rooftop. It was late autumn and the sun was shining taking the chill out of the air. Once on the rooftop, he took my hands in his.

"I promise Lois, no running off, no flying off; none of it."

I believed him but it just didn't seem possible. "Clark, I know you want this just as much as I do, and I'll understand if you have to leave; I'll understand."

He shook his head at me. "Come here," he said and pulled me into his arms. "You're amazing and I'm blessed to have you in my life. You've been so patient with me and you deserve this." He pulled away and took my face between his palms. "We will make this work; just the two of us."

"The two of us or is that the three of us?" I smiled at him.

He chuckled. "The three of us," he repeated then he leaned down and kissed me deeply pulling me into his arms.

I kissed him back, hoping beyond hope that they could actually have all that time to ourselves; just the two of us; no one else.

~o~o~

The next day, we were on their way to a bed and breakfast upstate not far from the beach. With only four suites and being off-season, we had the entire place to ourselves. The owners were skeptical, but they opened up just for us. We had to pay for that favor but it would be worth it. Clark promised me all the way there. Flying together was something we didn't do often, but to fly in his arms was heaven for me.

I was still a bit worried and asked him again about his duties as Superman. He explained a few things about his hearing and how he could tune out minor emergencies which the police could handle, and of course, anything major, he would hear it clearly. I was very relieved to hear that.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked and pulled me closer.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied and snuggled closer my head under his chin.

"We're almost there," he said and minutes later, we landed about a mile away. Clark changed in an alley in seconds and we headed to our destination.

After showing identification and with a small deposit, the housekeeper showed us to our room and assured us that breakfast would be ready at 8am sharp.

"We'll be there; thanks," Clark said then entered our room or a suite is more like it.

"Wow, from the outside, it looked small and rather quaint, but this is really nice," I commented.

"I'll say," Clark agreed. The online pictures didn't do it justice. The décor was neutral, with warm shades of blue and yellow; a king-size bed, a kitchenette, a small dining table with two chairs, and several comfortable chairs by a huge picture window.

Minutes after dropping their overnight bags, a knock came at door. Clark frowned and opened it.

"You wanted this as a special order, Sir?" The housekeeper handed him a bottle of wine and two glasses, just as he had requested. He took it from her.

"Thanks," he said and handed her a tip.

"What's this?" I asked a little surprised by the wine.

He shut the door, held up the wine bottle and proceeded to pour the wine. "Just a little something to celebrate this very special trip," he replied.

"Mr. Kent, you sure are full of surprises," I said and took the wine from him. "What shall we drink to?"

Suddenly serious, he replied, "To us … and," he stopped and took a deep breath.

"What is it; is something wrong?" Concerned, I touched his arm.

Hearing my voice, it seemed to calm him somewhat. "No, nothing is wrong." He tried to smile. "Where was I?"

A bit confused, I ask, "Well, you were proposing a toast?"

"Yeah, a toast; to us and … our future together?"

"Yes, to our future together." I held up the glass; we clinked and took a sip. "Delicious," I say. "I never knew you liked wine."

He took my hand and sat down on the foot of the bed. Still sipping wine, we enjoyed this quiet time together, to relax for a moment or two.

"I do like the taste and I know you like it too," he said.

"I like wine yes, but I sort of gave it up to keep me honest."

"You mean, because of me?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, you being a small town guy, you may not think much of me if you found out my … weaknesses."

"Lois, you're aren't perfect and neither am I. I don't know why you would even think that."

"I know you're not perfect Clark, and I didn't mean it that way, but," I hesitate to gather my thoughts.

"But what?"

"It's just; I tend to take things to the extreme, meaning how I do my job, having you in my life, drinking and smoking, it explains a lot about me."

"It means you're human and, look at me Lois; you're perfect for me."

"I like to think that I am, but with you in my life, everything began to make sense."

"How do you mean?"

"All of my life has been leading me to you. I truly believe that, and now that you're here, I don't want to lose you." My eyes watered.

He touched my cheek. "You won't lose me; not ever," he whispered and then he leaned in slowly and kissed me ever so sweetly. After a few kisses, he seemed to have more to say. "I've wanted to say this for a while now."

"What is it?" I asked. He took my drink, and set them both aside.

"You've always believed in me, and you're the best partner anyone could ask for in every sense of the word."

I was truly touched. "Oh, Clark."

"I love you today; I'll love you tomorrow." He took my left hand and kissed it. "Now until forever."

I remember thinking; what brought this on? "Clark, I … I knew from the moment we met," I paused and touched his chest, "that I could trust you and that it's what's in here was all that mattered to me. You are a good person, no matter what anyone says. You're everything I've always wanted, and everything I didn't even know I wanted." We both chuckled. "I love you, Clark Kent, now until forever."

"Come here," he said and then we kissed slowly at first. We both leaned back on the bed then the kissing continued on and on.

"Too many clothes," I say then I helped him remove his jacket and his shirt. "So warm," I whispered and kissed his chest just above his heart. He didn't have on the suit which didn't surprise me. His trousers and boxers were removed slowly. I slid them down his long, muscular legs, thick calves and large feet, but his shoes were in the way. Giggling, I then helped him remove his shoes.

"My turn," he said, then I turned around and he helped me remove my clothes, kissing every bit of skin that was revealed to him. Clark was on a mission; touching me and loving me. "God, you're beautiful, and I love you so much."

"I know you do, now show me," I say then I leaned back onto his warm body. I close my eyes as his lips moved over my shoulders and down my back. My panties were removed slowly. Once I was naked, Clark rubbed his hands all over my thighs, up to my waist, my breasts, and then back down to my thighs running his lips and tongue all over my body exciting us both. "Oh, Clark," I managed to say and I forgot how to breathe.

I couldn't remember a time when they were so into each other like this, then I thought about it. It was our first time at my apartment days after starting his job. I inwardly smiled remembering how open and honest he had been.

He suddenly turned me around and then his mouth was on mine filled with the passion he always felt when he was near me. Soon we were underneath the covers on the enormous bed kissing and caressing not being able to get close enough.

He closed his eyes as he kissed me her over and over. The fever was back, raw, earthy and sweet. Perhaps it was because we were so familiar with each others touch, taste and smell, I didn't know.

I returned his kisses, falling against him, melting against him. My fingers were everywhere, in his hair, trailing over his arms, down his back and then I touched that part of him that had me melting inside just to feel how ready he was to be inside of me.

But not quite yet. My lips found his throat, his wide chest, and then my body was flush with his, my breasts pressed against his heat, my lips everywhere they could reach.

Making love was everything to us and it felt as natural as breathing, and yet the pleasure we experienced seemed sweeter each time. He rolled me to my back, and then there was only the urgency of fulfillment and the climax that rocked both our souls.

Finally spent he lowered his weight to rest gently on top of me, pressing tender kisses to my lips, my cheeks and my eyelids. As our breathing returned to its normal rhythms, we lay together, my head on his chest and our legs entwined.

I had always been in awe of our lovemaking, but I couldn't find the words to describe what had just happened. I sighed against his chest and then, "Wow, maybe we … should come up here every weekend," I suggested only half serious.

It was a wonderful thought. "I love you, Lois."

I smile against his chest. "I love you too, Clark … always."

~o~o~

After an early dinner in town, they headed out to the beach which was only a few blocks away. Nearly deserted this time of year, we walked along, both quiet thinking about how we had met, and how lucky we were to have found each other.

"Lois, I have a confession to make." Clark stopped walking.

"Okay; what is it?"

"I was thinking a lot about us and," he hesitated.

"What about us; aren't we happy?"

"Of course, we are," he quickly replied.

"Then what is?" Then I had an unreasonable thought then I blurted out my deepest fears. "Is this about work? I know Perry can be a bit rough and his assignments aren't that important, but," I hesitated. "Are you leaving the paper?" My insecurities rose to the surface.

"No, no; this is about you and me; no one else. Besides, I love working with you every day."

Relieved, then I thought of their earlier talk. "I love it too; then what is it?"

He took my hand and began walking again. "This is coming out all wrong."

"Clark, just tell me what it is."

He stopped walking. "Have you ever thought about … marriage?" He paused as my eyes widened totally shocked to hear that word. "I suppose not." Disappointed, he dropped my hand and left my side.

I caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Clark wait; you didn't give me a chance to answer you."

He held his breath and waited. "Well, have you?"

"Of course, I have but not for a long time … when I was twenty or thirty, but," I hesitate at his rather pained expression.

"I see, but it's not something you would even consider with someone like me? Is that it? It's because I'm an alien; am I right?" Stunned, I was silent. "Of course, it is." He started walking again at a faster pace, but this time in the direction of their suite.

Still a bit stunned by his words, unable to think or respond, then I run after him. "Clark, Clark!"

He made it to their suite, pulled out his bag and began packing.

A little out of breath, I enter our suite, stunned to see him packing. "What are you doing? You can't leave; we need to talk about this."

He didn't answer me but continued to pack. He put in a pair of trousers; I pulled it out. "Stop that!" I did it again. He narrowed his eyes.

"I won't stop until you sit down and listen to me."

He took a deep breath and sat down in a chair by the window.

I also took a deep breath, pulled up a chair and sat down directly in front of him. "Look at me, Clark."

He raised his eyes to my face and what he saw there seemed to calm him if only a little.

"You know I love you, but to be honest, I never thought I would find someone like you. The years went by and I pushed it from my mind. I thought it would never happen for me, but then I met you. At first, I was just a reporter looking for a story, but you turned out to be so much more." I took his hand. "Yes, we were attracted to each other, but your loving heart and your kindness moved me in a way I never thought possible."

"Oh, Lois," he whispered and squeezed my hand.

"But marriage is a big step and I don't think," I hesitate.

His next words took me by surprise. "Is this about children that we can't have any; is that it?"

I thought about it for a second. "No, no, it's not about having children; not at all."

"Then, why don't you want to marry me?" He sounded hurt.

"I never said that," I replied and quirked a smile to lighten the mood.

He seemed relieved. "No, you didn't," he said and pulled me into his lap.

I snuggle under his chin, my arms around his waist, loving being his arms like this.

"So, you'll consider it?" He asked and held his breath.

"Of course, I will," I happily reply.

"Thank you, Lois," he whispered, then he raised my chin and kissed me passionately. I responded to his kisses without hesitation, as my arms moved up to his neck, my hands running through his hair loving him to distraction.

After a few more kisses, he picked me up and took me to bed. I remember thinking; Clark is the center of everything I ever wanted and needed in my life and I will marry him one day. He is worth it and he's not like the others; not at all.

And with that thought in my mind, he kissed me over and over again in deep kisses that had me writhing and thrusting my hips against him needing to get closer. As he slowly undressed me, he took note of my hips as they lifted off the bed, my breasts flushed in my excitement, my nipples hard waiting for him and my head thrown back on the pillow, my eyes shut as if waiting for his next move. My underwear was the last to go as he removed them slowly. I open my eyes and watched as he inhaled my scent, and his body instantly reacted to it.

"Lois, do you have any idea what you do to me?" His voice was raspy and thick with tension.

The look on his face melted my heart. "I have some idea because I feel the same way. I need you, Clark."

"You got me." He kissed me then, in a way that was so warm and coaxing that every rational thought vanished from my mind. I was getting light-headed and dizzy as I clutch at his arms needing to get closer. Gradually his mouth shifted away from mine, and he bit softly at my throat. He was murmuring something, and I had to concentrate to hear him.

"I have no self-control where you're concerned. Every minute I'm not with you, all I can think about is being close to you like this."

"Oh, Clark," I manage to say. "I think about you ... all the time."

He smiled at me as his hands were everywhere, smoothing over my breasts and tweaking my nipples, and then down my back, touching my thighs. My hands were anything but still. I loved touching him; so smooth and hard in all the right places.

"Oh that feels so good!" I parted my thighs and Clark stroked me there. I was wet and ready for him. He thrust into me, filling me with a long, thick slide. I gasp with an effort to accommodate him. Once he was inside of me, he became gentler finding a bit of control. His mouth returned to mine, thrusting his tongue inside, even as he pushed deeper, taking more of me than I ever thought possible. I could feel my muscles begin to tighten and strain. I raise my arms and legs to encircle him and pull him closer. Clark quickened his pace and drove me to a piercing climax, and he was right behind me. Moments later, he kissed my temple, stroked my hair gently and pulled me close in his arms.

Minutes later, he was almost asleep, but I lay there watching him.

He caught my look then stroked my hair behind my ear. "What are you thinking?"

I shake my head still unbelieving. "You actually want to marry me." It was a statement.

"You say that as if no one would. Lois, you're brilliant, beautiful, amazing, sweet and wonderful."

I smile at him. "Me, sweet? I don't know about that."

He suddenly rolled me to my back, and then he kissed me deeply, and then, "You're also delicious and I can't get enough of you." To prove his point, he nibbled my ear and then down my throat.

I sigh and pulled him closer. Moaning softly, I lean back to give him better access. "I won't argue with you especially now. Oh yes," I breathed and stroked his hair.

He pulled away. "Did you just say yes?" He smiled at me.

"Oh you, just continue what you were doing, Okay?"

"Yes, madam!" He smiled and continued down my body.

~o~o~

Only one more day, then our weekend ended far too soon. It was mid-morning when we arrived back at the Planet. Perry took note of our arrival and walked over to us.

"Glad you're back and just in time," Perry began and walked over to Clark's desk. "I have an assignment for you. There's a football game and its tonight."

"Did you say tonight?" Clark asked. I knew what he was thinking.

"Yes tonight; that's what I said," Perry said and handed him a list of questions for the coach.

He sighed and took the list. Perry headed back to his office.

I watched him and wondered what he was thinking.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Sure, call me when you can," I reply and watched him leave.

~o~o~

Much later that night, I tried to relax, but I felt a strange feeling in bottom of my stomach. I'm rarely sick and I wondered about what I'd eaten today. Nothing too out of the ordinary for me. Oh no, was it that burrito from the food truck. Then I made it to the bathroom, just in time. It was over in a matter of minutes. A little while later, in bed and almost asleep when Clark arrived home.

He entered our bedroom. "Oh, you're awake?" It was after midnight. He noted my appearance. "You look a little pale. Are you alright?'

"I'm fine, but my stomach was upset but I'm alright now."

"Are you sure?" He began to undress.

"Yes, I'm sure. I haven't had food poisoning in a long time, but this felt different."

He frowned suddenly worried. "What do you mean different?"

"Well, no pooping, if you know what I mean," I reply embarrassed.

He wondered about that. "Oh, I see," he said tried not to smile.

"I'm fine now," I said it again. "How was the game?"

"Boring as usual," he replied, but Clark wasn't easily distracted. He sat down and smoothed my hair away from my forehead. "What do you think it is?" He touched my forehead again. "You don't have a fever. Maybe you should see a doctor. When was your last check-up?"

"Clark, please stop with all the questions. I'm not sick; my stomach was upset; that's it."

"Alright, if you say so," he said but he had that look that he was still worried.

"Come to bed; I'll cold." I smiled at him flirting with him.

He chuckled then he climbed into bed and immediately pulled me close. I turned my head and the look on his face warmed my heart through and through. I didn't question it but snuggled closer.

Moments later, he tried to get comfortable, then his hearing kicked in. He pushed the noises away; the neighbors; the sirens, the crying babies; television and even music; and then he heard two heartbeats coming from her.

I feel his eyes on me. "What's wrong; why are looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing; go to sleep." His eyes watered becoming emotional. "I love you, Ms. Lane."

What was he thinking? "I love you, too, Mr. Kent." He pulled me tighter against him, a little too tight, but I was used to it.

~o~o~

Back to the present; the memory faded. She touched her stomach. I didn't know it at the time, but now I do, she thought. The bump wasn't visible but she knew she was pregnant; she knew.

A knock came at the door. "Lois, are you awake?" It was Martha.

"I'm awake," she replied, and sat up and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"I wanted to give you this. Clark left it for you." Holding back tears, Martha handed her a package then she touched her cheek.

Lois closed her eyes briefly and touched her hand on her cheek.

After Martha left, she opened the package and it was a ring; an engagement ring.

Her eyes watered thinking of their trip. "Oh, Clark, yes, I'll marry you." She slipped the ring on her finger. "You're going to be a Dad, but you knew that; didn't you?"

 _The end!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I Got You_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I've always wondered if they even talked about marriage, so there it is! Let me know if you want more. Please tell me your thoughts and/or leave a kudo or a favorite. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you so much. Reviews are love!


	2. Fears and Dreams

A/N: Okay guys, going forward, we're going to backtrack a little meaning, you should read 'Till the End of Time' in order to follow along with this update. This second chapter will pick up after the end of that piece, where Clark has returned from the dead and he's home with Lois, but one thing needs to be discussed; well no, make that two things. So, read on and please review! Thank you.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 2: Fears and Dreams_

 _Perry's office at the Planet:_

It's been a few days since Clark returned to Metropolis as Superman and as Clark Kent, the mild-mannered reporter for a major metropolitan newspaper. He was extremely grateful that Perry had reinstated him without too many questions. He thanked him profusely and apologized for leaving Metropolis and his responsibilities.

"Oh, you mean Lois and your 'engagement'?" Perry asked with a rather somber expression.

"Yeah, about that; she's forgiven me and we're ready to start our lives together."

Perry was doubtful. "Look, Kent, can I be frank?"

Clark braced himself. "Of course."

"I find it rather strange that she has forgiven you. Yes, you left her a ring, but she thought you were dead. She mourned you Kent. It took her weeks to even come back here." He paused. "You should have seen her that first day. She didn't want to be here, but I thought it best that she gets back to work, and I think it did her good."

"I happy to hear that, Chief, but," he began but Perry interrupted him.

He held up his hand. "Let me finish."

Clark stiffened. "Go on."

Perry put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the window. "When she returned to work, her first assignment was about Superman and how we needed him," he thoughtfully said then turned back to face him. "Writing it brought her back from the brink; I truly believe that."

Clark didn't know what to say. "I see."

"Do you really?" Perry asked and watched him closely. "Superman is a big part of her life. I know because she risked her life for him." At his rather shocked expression, he continued, "She didn't tell you about that?"

"No, but we haven't talked that much," Clark replied, head down, a little embarrassed.

"Well, seeing you alive, I'm sure she was thrilled, but Superman being alive, well, I don't think," he hesitated.

His head came up at that. "Go ahead; speak your mind."

"Look, I know you're engaged, but there is such a thing as 'hero worship' and you should keep that in mind going forward."

Clark sighed. It's nothing he hadn't heard before, being all over the tabloids about Lois and Superman. "I'll keep that in mind. All we done here?"

"Sure, we're done," Perry replied and watched him leave.

~o~o~

From across the bullpen, Lois watched her fiancé sit down and get to work. She was also busy but they truly needed to talk. Glancing at her ring reminded her of those awful days and nights without him.

Someone touched her shoulder. It was Jenny. "Could I see you in the conference room, Lois? It won't take long."

"Sure, Jenny," Lois replied and followed her. Clark also saw them then he decided to listen.

Once in the conference room, Jenny impulsively gave her a hug.

"Jenny, what's this for?" Lois asked, confused then she pulled away.

"I'm just glad you're back and Mr. Kent too. It just feels right; you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Her eyes skidded away, hoping to hide how she really felt about seeing him back at the Planet.

"Are you Okay; you look a little tired," Jenny commented concerned.

"I guess, a little," Lois replied. Talking to Jenny reminded her of her sister. She missed her terribly and now with the baby.

Jenny was sympathetic. "If you need to talk, I'm here?" She smiled at her.

"Thanks, Jenny. We should get back to work before Perry barges in here looking for us."

They both smiled and headed back to work.

~o~o~

Clark sighed heavily, but after listening to them, he made the decision to talk about everything: the baby; their engagement; wedding plans; all of it.

But timing wasn't one of their strong suits. It was nearly 2:00 am before he arrived back at the apartment. Lois had told him that she understood about his position with the Justice League, that his time with her would be limited, and she was fine with it; at least for now.

She was sleeping soundly, he didn't want to wake her, so he let her rest. Hearing the baby's heart beat strong and true; he relished the sound. His head close to hers, he fell into a restless sleep. But then, a few hours later:

 _In a dream world far from reality:_

 _I can see myself but where am I? Walking in the darkness, I come upon a structure that I remembered seeing in images my Father Jor-El had shown me in the spaceship. I'm on Krypton? But it's gone, destroyed; wasn't it?_

 _Walking further along, I see my Father and Zod and they're fighting. My Father is struck down, killed in front of my eyes. There was nothing I could do to stop it. My Mother Lara is also there crying over my Father's body. Zod smirked at them but suddenly everything changed. The ground shook as flames and ash flashed before my eyes._

 _Suddenly, I'm in Metropolis, fighting Zod again with the same result. I killed him, but something wasn't right. Lo isn't there to comfort me. I couldn't find her or our child. I scream her name over and over again._

~o~o~

"Clark, Clark; wake up!" Lois shook his shoulder.

"Lo?" He wakes up with tears on his face. "Where am I?"

"You're here with me." She wiped away the tears from his cheeks with a tissue from the nightstand. "It must have been some dream. Do you want to talk about it?"

He takes several deep breaths to calm down. "Alright, but," he hesitated.

"But what?"

"We have other more important things to discuss," he said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, I know we do," she said and lay back down.

He leaned over her. "You have something to tell me?" He smiled at her then touched her cheek.

"Oh, you know; don't you?"

He nodded but didn't reply.

"I'm pregnant." He didn't look surprised in the least. She felt relief to finally tell him.

"I know honey; I heard the heartbeat before all of this craziness started; that last night on our trip."

She was silent looking at the ceiling.

He took her hand. "It's alright to be afraid." He paused. "I'm terrified and I suppose that's why I'm having these nightmares about … losing you and the baby, not once but twice now."

She squeezed his hand. "I know and I'm glad you told me, but I'm as healthy as a horse. I'll be fine and the baby will be too." He didn't look convinced. "Come here." He leaned down and placed his head under her chin holding her close. "Now, tell me about your dream."

"You've heard this before. Zod was there and I killed him again, but before that I was on Krypton and my parents were alive, at least for a few moments."

"Oh, Clark, I'm so sorry. Go on."

"It was strange seeing them like that but, as I said, it didn't last. The world exploded in a blink of an eye and I was back in Metropolis, but I couldn't find you or the baby. I was terrified."

She stroked his hair. "Well, it was a dream, Okay? I'm fine; you're here with me and we're going to have … a baby." She whispered that last part getting emotional.

He leaned up and kissed her ever so sweetly. "Thank you, my beautiful Lo."

"You're very welcome." Eyes shining, she smiled at him.

He leaned into her again and thought of his dream. "But I have to wonder why I dreamed of my parents on Krypton. There must be a reason."

"Most dreams don't mean anything." She stroked his hair then she thought about it. "Maybe the dream was telling you how important they were to you and to all of us. If they hadn't sent you here, where would we be?" She squeezed him tightly to her. "Where would I be?"

"You're right, of course; that must be it," he whispered and kissed her cheek, her ear, then down her throat. "You're not too tired; are you?" He whispered and without waiting for a reply, he continued down her body.

"No, I'm not," she whispered enjoying his kisses, then she closed her eyes.

~o~o~

The next morning after they showered and changed into their work clothes, Clark had more to say. "Lo, we need to talk about something we need to do, like soon, I mean," he stammered.

She chuckled, as she slipped on her coat. "Oh you mean that?"

"Yeah," he replied and opened the door for her.

"Tonight?" Relieved, he nodded. "I'll stay awake, don't worry."

"Okay, we'll talk tonight."

~o~o~

In her car on her way to work, Lois had other things on her mind; her sister and her Father. Thinking back on her meeting with him just a few weeks after Clark's death, she remembered all of it.

 _At her Father's office at the base_ :

"Lo, you're early," General Lane greeted his daughter still quite surprised to hear from her. It's been months.

"Hello, Daddy, may I come in; it's rather urgent."

"Alright, come in," he said and escorted her inside.

They both took a seat. A few moments of awkward silence then, "I need your help, Daddy."

He sighed. "Lo, as I told you over the phone, I don't see how I could help you." He paused. "I told you about the green kryptonite, but that's all I know."

She didn't believe him. "Yes, I know you did and it was helpful definitely, but," she stated but he had more to say.

"Lo, you need to move on. He's gone and … can I be frank?"

She stiffened. "Go on."

"I'm worried about you. I'm sure I'm not the first person you've approached about this issue." At her shocked expression, he continued. "Senator Swanwick and I spoke on the phone days after Superman died and it was about … you."

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Before he left for his mission, he told me about your 'involvement' with what happened on that island. You could have been killed along with him. Do you know what I went through, what I've gone through these past few years because of your 'association' with Superman? Your sister and I don't know what to do about you. Your well-being means everything to us. And I know we don't talk that much, but that doesn't mean that we don't think about you and worry about you."

Becoming emotional, she stood up and went to stand by the window. Thinking of her lost love, she whispered, "Oh, Daddy, I don't know what to do." She rubbed her tired eyes about to cry.

He came over to her. He wanted to comfort her, but she needed a firmer hand in this matter. "Superman is dead; Clark Kent is dead. Gone from this world and you can't bring either of them back. Accept it."

She didn't think he could be so cruel then she turned to face him. "I can't Okay. I can't move on and I don't want to."

He took her by the shoulders. "You have to face the facts. Kent died doing a job and so did Superman. That may seem honorable to you, but both of them were selfish, not thinking of you at all," he said.

She jerked away from him and headed for the door. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I've never met anyone as unselfish or honorable in my life. Clark and Superman … they're a part of me and I'll never be able to move on; not ever!"

"Lo, please; you have to listen to me," Sam said truly worried for his daughter.

"Goodbye, Daddy," she said and left him staring at the closed door.

~o~o~

Back to the present, the memories faded then she called her sister. "Luce, it's me."

"Lo, where are you; how are you?" Lucy asked her sister, happy to hear from her.

"I'm doing alright considering. Look, I'm on my way to work, but I'm a little early, can we meet for coffee? There's a shop a few doors down from the Planet, can you come?"

"Sure, I have an hour before my next meeting at the base; I'll see you in a bit." She paused. "I'm glad you called."

"Me too; I'll see you soon."

~o~o~

Lois arrived at the shop and Lucy was already there. In a booth in the far corner, Lois walked over to her feeling nervous for some odd reason, then she stiffened her shoulders. "Luce?"

"Lo?" Lucy stood up and greeted her sister with a warm hug. Neither wanting to let go, they stood that way for a long moment.

Lucy was the first to pull away. "Sit down; sit down," she said. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks, Luce; I love your outfit," Lois said but she hated small talk.

A few minutes later, after checking out the menu, a waitress came over to them. "May I take your order?"

Lucy was first. "I'll have a Caramel Frappuccino, and don't forget the whipped cream. What are you having Lo?"

"Umm … a large orange juice and a blueberry muffin sounds good."

After the waitress had left, Lucy watched her sister closely. "No coffee?"

"Yeah, I'm cutting back," Lois replied being evasive.

"I see," Lucy thoughtfully said then she dived right in; her sister did look different. "I was a bit surprised by your call; it has been a while." She paused. "Does this have anything to do with … Superman being alive?" She raised her eyebrows.

Lois refrained from rolling her eyes; same old Lucy. "No, as a matter of fact, Clark is the cause of it."

"Yes, he's alive, and … oh my goodness! Is that a ring?"

Lois' eyes brightened and held out her left hand. "Yes, we're engaged."

"Oh, that's wonderful news. I'm so happy for you. I mean that." She paused. "Does Daddy know?"

"No, and I don't want to talk about him."

"Okay, but why did you call?" Lucy asked becoming suspicious. "Are you planning a wedding?" Her eyes brightened. "Am I in the party?"

"No; I mean yes; No, we haven't set a date or anything like that." Lucy's face fell. "He hasn't been back that long."

Moments later, their orders arrived. After eating and drinking for a few minutes, Lucy thought her sister seemed a little sad about the engagement, which didn't make any sense.

"Okay, now, tell me the real reason you wanted to see me. A phone call about your engagement would have been sufficient." Lois was silent. She seemed upset. "You can tell me; go on."

Lois took a deep breath and dived in. "I'm having a baby."

Lucy blinked and asked, "You're pregnant?"

"I know it's a shock. But yes, in seven months, give or take, you're going to be an aunt," Lois admitted and smiled happy to tell her the truth.

"Oh, that's wonderful news, but I never imagined; I mean," she said feeling a bit unsure how to continue.

"I know; me neither. It was quite a surprise."

"Oh, but you've been living together for what, two years now, and you never talked about kids or having them?" Lucy found that odd.

"Well, no, we never did and there's a reason for that," Lois replied and sipped her juice.

"Oh, does Clark have a problem with; how should I put this?" Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"No, no; that's not the problem; it's just Clark ... he's not from around here."

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Clark is … special; unique; one of a kind actually," Lois replied a bit wistfully.

"I'm sure he is," Lucy said and smiled at her sister. "You're very lucky."

Lois definitely agree. "Yeah, I am." She took a deep breath. "Lucy, I have to," she began.

"Oh, it's Lucy now; it must be important." She sipped her drink.

"It is and you can't tell a soul, not even Dad."

She frowned. "I can keep a secret."

Lois raised her eyebrows.

Lucy crossed her heart. "I swear not to tell a soul; not even Dad."

"Lucy, I mean it; you can't tell anyone."

"Alright; alright, I promise, now tell me."

Lois leaned in and so did Lucy. "Clark Kent … he's Superman," she whispered slowly practically in her ear.

Shocked into silence, mouth hanging open. Lucy slowly leaned back, picked up her coffee, then set it back down. It all made sense now. "It's way too early for anything stronger; isn't it?"

Lois chuckled. "Yeah it is."

"Lo; there you are; I was looking for you." Clark completely surprised them when he walked up to their booth.

"Clark, where did you come from?" Lois asked her fiancé happy to see him.

"Well, I was about to enter the building when I thought I would ... get some coffee," he replied.

"I'm glad you're here; perfect timing actually," Lois said and held out her hand. He took it and kissed her hand.

Lucy wasn't listening to them, completely dumbstruck as she stared at the tall, incredibly handsome man, wearing glasses, with a hesitant smile, with a plaid shirt and jacket, but his hair was a bit windblown and dare she even think where he had just come from. She snapped out of it when Lois said her name a bit too loudly several times.

"Lucy, Lucy!"

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?" She asked her sister.

"I wanted to introduce you," Lois said with raised eyebrows.

"I've seen your byline. You must be Clark; no introductions are necessary. It's nice to finally meet you," Lucy said politely.

"Hi, Lucy, it's nice to meet you too." They shook hands. "Lois talks about you all the time."

Lucy was touched. "Well, I missed her too," she said smiling at her sister.

"Sit down, Clark," Lois said and slid over for him.

He sat down and suddenly it was awkward and uncomfortable. Clark didn't miss a beat. Lucy sipped her drink not looking at them. "Lo told you everything?"

Before she could reply, the waitress came over and asked Clark if wanted to order.

"Sure, I'll have what she's having," Clark said and pointed to Lucy's drink.

"Would you like a pastry or a muffin?" She asked staring at Clark.

Lois and Lucy both rolled their eyes.

"No, that's it for now," Clark replied.

She left them alone, smiling as she went.

Lucy found it weird. "I can't believe she did that, with two women sitting here."

"I'm used to it. My fiancé is quite handsome," Lois said and took his hand underneath the table.

"You're both incredibly lucky to have found each other," Lucy commented happy for them.

"Thanks, Lucy," Clark said staring into Lois's beautiful eyes.

Then the awkwardness came back. "I'm sorry but I don't know what to say to you."

"I understand; believe me," he said.

"Lucy, you shouldn't treat him differently from meeting someone new, especially if it's someone involved with a close relative. You can trust him; same as me."

"Okay, I'll try." She paused. "So, where did you meet my sister?"

He nodded. "Now that is a long story."

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Better in Time_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: This was a lot of fun to write. This update doesn't really fit into JL; maybe MoS-2? We'll see where my Muse takes us with this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Look for an update in about a week or so. Please review; I would greatly appreciate it; thanks for reading.


	3. Forever Need Me

A/N: In this update, and moving the plot along, Lois has some decisions to make about her future. Clark is confused with those decisions. Clark has an eye-opening conversation with Bruce, and then later, someone they never expected to see again rises to wreak havoc in their lives. Read on. I hope you enjoy it.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 3: Forever Need Me_

 _Still at the coffee bar:_

After finishing his condensed but accurate summary of how he had met the love of his life, Clark glanced at his watch. "Sorry, ladies, but I have an appointment." He kissed Lois's cheek. "Bye, honey. Lucy, I'll see you soon?"

"Sure, bye Clark."

"That must happen a lot, huh?" Lucy asked, and watched her sister closely.

"Yeah, it does," Lois replied and sipped her drink.

"Lo, what are you thinking?" Lucy asked worried for some reason.

"Oh, it's nothing, but it's been an adjustment for us. But to tell you the truth, with this new life ahead of us, Clark being away most of the time, could be a problem." She touched her stomach.

"Well, I suppose he's not much different from being a doctor, a fireman, or even a policeman, where they have to leave at a moment's notice," she said.

"I know that's true up to a point, but I just don't know," Lois said and faltered at her look.

"You don't regret being with him do you?"

"Of course not," she quickly replied.

"Then what's really bothering you?" Lucy asked concerned about them.

"The baby; the baby changes everything."

"I see, well, I don't see either of you giving up on each other, or the prospect of being parents. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be an incredible mother and Clark, well, he'll be fine too." She smiled hoping to reassure her.

Lois had to smile. Relieved, she said, "You're right; I'm just being hormonal I guess."

"It's only natural to worry about the future and how a baby will fit into your lives, but you have plenty of time to adjust, Okay? Please don't let it bother you."

"Alright, I'll take your advice." She paused. "I'm so glad I told you."

"Me too; now about that doctor's appointment."

"I'll call her now. Maybe she can fit me in sooner rather than later."

"Especially with your unique circumstances," Lucy added.

Lois pulled out her cellphone and called her gynecologist and she was able to confirm an appointment in just a few days.

"I'll come with you," Lucy suggested.

"Alright, but Clark will want to be there too, but I'm not sure of his … schedule."

"He'll be there; don't worry."

Lois frowned hoping he would make the appointment.

~o~o~

Meanwhile, Clark headed to Gotham to meet with Bruce. A little surprised to see him at this early hour, Bruce escorted him into his penthouse suite.

After shutting the door, Bruce approached him a little worried. "What's going on, Clark? Your call sent up warning bells."

Clark sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry about that, but I have to talk to someone about this."

"What is it?" Bruce asked and headed to the bar. "Coffee?" Clark sat down.

"Sure, thanks." He wrung his hands, not sure about this.

Bruce frowned then handed him the coffee.

Clark decided to just tell him the truth. "Lois is pregnant."

Bruce almost spit out his coffee. "What? But how is that even possible?"

"Well, I've thought about it and my Father Jor-El implanted DNA from billions of Kryptonians into my blood and maybe that enabled Lois to conceive, but I don't even know if that's the reason. All I know is that." He paused as tears sprang into his eyes. "I'm going to be a Father."

"I can see how happy you are, and I'm happy for you, but," he hesitated.

"But what?" Clark asked.

"Everyone knows how much Lois means to you, meaning Superman, and if anyone found out about you two, it could cause problems."

"You're thinking of Lex, aren't you?" It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, and just because he's behind bars doesn't mean we should forget about him."

"Believe me; I haven't forgotten." He paused. "Have you heard anything?" Now, he was worried.

"No, I haven't," he replied.

Clark stood up and walked. "I know I shouldn't be so concerned about Lois's welfare, but it's on my mind all the time. I've even dreamed about losing both of them; not dreams exactly, nightmares."

Bruce followed him. "You have to keep the pregnancy a secret for as long as possible."

"I agree, but Lois and I are planning to be married soon, and that will give the gossip mongers something to write about. Then hopefully, 'Lois and Superman' won't be as popular at least until after the baby comes."

One word stood out in Bruce's mind. "Married?" He asked stunned.

"Of course, we're getting married, the sooner the better."

"Well, I guess that's the best move," he said sounding skeptical.

"Come on Bruce, Lois and I have been living together for two years. I've wanted to marry her practically since the day we met."

Bruce chuckled, not believing it. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Bruce still looked skeptical. "I suppose you've never felt that way about anyone."

"I'm not sure what you mean," he said then sat down and sipped his coffee.

"Oh, I see; it must be a sore subject." Clark sat down. "So who is she?"

"You don't know her," Bruce thoughtfully replied, thinking of Selina.

"Tell me about her," Clark said pushing for answers.

Bruce sighed, leaned back in his chair. "Her name was Selina; Selina Kyle. We grew up together here in Gotham."

"Where is she?" Then he had a thought. "Is she dead?"

"No, she's not dead," Bruce replied.

Relieved, Clark asked, "And you keep in touch? It ended as you two being friends?"

Agitated, Bruce stood up and walked over to his desk and shuffled papers around. "I don't want to talk about her; not anymore; besides she's not exactly on this side of the law."

Clark followed him. "I can see where that would be a problem." He paused and thought about what Lois told him. "What about Diana? How do you feel about her?" Clark asked, but then Bruce looked up from his desk.

"Why would you ask that? Diana and I are just friends; that's it?" He nearly raised his voice.

Clark's eyebrows rose. "Well, it appears I may have hit a nerve," he said then decided to change the subject. "Lois being pregnant wasn't my only reason for needing to see you; I need a favor."

Relieved not to talk about Selina or Diana, Bruce asked, "What kind of a favor?"

"I need a best man," Clark replied.

Bruce chuckled but inside he was honored. "Me? A best man?"

"Yes, you; are you game?" Clark smiled at him.

"Sure, I'm game," he replied. They shook hands.

"Great; I'll see you tonight?" Clark asked.

"Sure, and don't be late," Bruce replied.

Clark shook his head and chuckled at his look, then he was gone.

~o~o~

 _A few days later, the doctor's office:_

Agitated and worried, Lois glanced at her watch again. "He'll be here." She told her sister, but she wasn't so sure about that.

"Of course he will," Lucy said. "He still has 15 minutes." The doctor managed to squeeze Lois in as the last appointment of the day.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor's assistant approached her. "The doctor will see you now."

Lucy pouted; Lois sighed. "Of course," Lois said and followed her.

"I'll wait here, in case he shows up," Lucy said.

"Thanks, Luce." Glancing over her shoulder, Lois followed the assistant.

Twenty minutes later, Clark arrives, a bit windblown, his tie askew, his hair up above his head. He smoothed it down. "Hey, Lucy; is Lois inside?"

"Yes, she is," Lucy replied. She stood up and touched his arm. "Before you go in, can we talk for a minute?"

"But Lois is waiting for me," he replied.

"Yes she is; and you're late, very late," Lucy said.

Clark stood up straighter. "She knows it can't be helped."

"Yes, she knows, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't need you or worry about you."

"Lucy, please can we talk about this later? Please?"

"Sure, go ahead," Lucy sadly replied.

"Thank you." He said and hurried inside.

Lois was almost done with her appointment when the assistant escorted him into the doctor's office. She was seated opposite the doctor's desk, apparently talking.

"Oh, Clark, you're here," Lois said. He took her hand, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Clark, this is Dr. Alice McDonald. She's been my doctor for a long time, since my twenties. You can trust her."

"Mr. Kent, it's nice to meet you." She stood up and shook his hand. "I was about to give your fiancé an organic vitamin. She needs this to keep up her strength for the months to come. I've already drawn her blood, but as I've already told her, she's in perfect health and considering your … unique makeup, I see no reason why she won't deliver a healthy baby in about seven months."

Clark was so relieved. "So you know about me?"

"Yes, I can assure you, Lois's health and her medical records will be secure and I will be the only one who will see them, and I will deliver your child. Does that reassure you?"

Lois took his hand. He squeezed it, very relieved, he replied, "Yes, that does reassure me."

"Do either of you have any questions for me?"

"How far along is she? When is the baby due?" He asked getting excited.

"Well, we haven't determined any of that yet, but blood tests will tell us the answers at your next appointment. Any more questions?

"Will you need my blood?" Clark asked.

"I see no reason for that, but just in case, Lois has already given her blood, which should be sufficient if any problems occur."

"That's good to know," Clark said.

"I have a question," Lois began.

"Alright, what is it?"

She turned to her fiancé. "Clark, I know you're worried about me, but I worry about you too."

He frowned. "I know you do."

"You being here for these appointments and when I deliver is crucial to all of us."

Dr. McDonald stressed Lois's point. "What Lois said is true. You have to be there for the delivery."

"I will; I'll be there," Clark said and squeezed her hand.

"Alright, I think we're done. Wait here and I'll get your vitamins." She left them alone.

Clark noticed Lois was being very quiet. "Are you Okay? Are you tired?" He asked, concerned about the pregnancy.

"I'm alright, but I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Lo, you know I wanted to be here no matter what and I made it."

She had to smile. "Yeah you did." She touched his cheek. "I'm so glad."

"I don't think Lucy was pleased with me."

"Oh, well, she's worried about my health."

"I have to wonder why you told her about me," Clark thoughtfully stated.

"I had to tell someone. She's my blood; my sister, plus we are getting married; she should know."

"And your Father?" Clark asked and watched her face turn into a mask of pain.

"I can't; I can't talk to him. He won't understand any of it."

He placed his arm around her shoulder. "We'll be alright. It's just been the two of us for so long."

"I know, but it's time, Clark. I need Lucy in our lives."

"You're right, of course," he said and thought of a way to bring the family together.

After getting the vitamins, they left the doctor's office. Out on the street, Lucy hugged her sister and promised to talk in a day or two. With a nod to Clark, she left them staring after her.

"She's still mad at me for being late."

"Don't worry about it." They walked side by side heading to the Planet.

"Before we head inside, I have to tell you something first. I went to see Bruce and I told him about the baby and about us getting married." He paused. "Plus, I asked him to be my best man." Her reaction certainly wasn't expected.

Her hand inside her purse searching for her access card, she stilled. "What did you just say?"

"I asked Bruce to be my best man."

Stunned to hear this, she asked, "And he said yes?"

"Of course he did," Clark replied.

Shaking her head, she entered the building, he followed her inside the elevator. After accessing their floor, Clark realized she didn't like the idea at all.

"Lo, what's wrong?" Maybe she did like the idea, he hoped.

She turned to face him; her jaw worked. "Get someone else."

His jaw slack, he watched her leave the elevator. Stunned unable to speak, the doors closed in his face before he could follow her.

~o~o

At her desk, mumbling and cursing to herself, slamming drawers, Lois was still very upset.

"What's got you so worked up?" That was Steve.

"Nothing," Lois replied and typed a few words.

He leaned over her desk. "I know I haven't been much of a friend these past few months," he started.

"A few months?" Lois asked with raised eyebrows.

"You're right, since he first arrived here but after he apparently died and Clark going missing," he said.

"Get to the point, Steve," she said unmoved.

"Well, I wanted to say how sorry I am about my attitude toward you and your friendship with Superman. We do need him; I can't deny that."

She stopped typing. "Are you being sincere? With you, I can never be sure."

He tried to smile. "Yes, I'm being sincere." He paused as he stared at her lovely face. "I care about you and I want you to be happy." He bowed his head feeling embarrassed. "That's all I wanted to say." He turned and left her staring after him.

Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate and get back to work, then an hour later, Clark walked in. They didn't speak to each other nor even nod. Lois felt awful. She wanted to forgive Bruce; Clark had done it, but why can't I? She thought.

Then moments later, they both turned to each other at the same time, but just when Clark was about to stand up, breaking news appeared.

 _This is Jane Douglas standing outside Attica Correctional Facility in upstate New York. The warden has confirmed that Lex Luthor has apparently escaped or vanished from this facility. His cell was still locked and secure. Everyone is baffled by his escape. [A photo of Lex appears, with a bald head, in his prison stripes.] The warden confirmed this incredible news a few hours ago. The mastermind behind the creation of Doomsday, the improbable death of Superman, and countless other crimes, has escaped and the authorities have no idea where he could have gone or who could have possibly helped him to secure his escape. Stay tuned to this channel for further updates._

Now, Lois and Clark both stood up, as everyone seemed to be scrambling about not knowing what to do or where to go.

Suddenly, Perry appeared as sharp as ever. "Lois, get on the phone with the prison and find out how he could have escaped. Clark, I want you there on the ground as soon as possible, Steve come here right now."

They stared at each other. "Go, go!" Lois said.

He mouthed. "I love you," then Clark was gone.

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, across town at the Hall of Justice:_

The entire team was there on alert, except Clark. He radioed as soon as he could.

"What's happening up there?" That was Bruce.

"I just spoke with the warden. The video doesn't explain how he escaped. He just vanished," Clark replied.

"I can't believe this," Diana said.

"Who could have done this?" Barry asked.

Diana walked for a minute. "I don't know, but I may have some idea."

Bruce closed his eyes. "Don't say it."

"Yes, Darkseid must be behind it."

Clark heard every word. "But to vanish without a trace? You never said he had that kind of power."

"He's not of this world; remember that, so anything is possible."

"So Lex is on another world; another planet?" Clark asked.

"Yes, he may be gone for now but who knows what Darkseid has planned for him," Arthur said.

"Pick his brain probably about all of us," Barry concluded.

"So, we just wait and see what they do next?" Bruce asked anyone would listen.

Lois and their child came into Clark's mind. Lex knows all my secrets. He closed his eyes and thought of his family.

"Yes, I suppose we do," Clark paused, then, "I have to go."

~o~o~

After making an appearance as Clark Kent, an hour later at the prison, he was about to leave when he was stopped by a man he had never seen before, although he did look familiar.

"Mr. Kent?" He held out his hand. "My name is J'onn J'onzz. I'm a Detective with the Metropolis Police Department."

"Yes, I know who you are," Clark said. They shook hands. "Have you found out anything else about Luthor's escape?"

J'onn looked around. "Can we talk in private, over here by my car?" J'onn asked sounding odd to Clark's ears. He decided to follow him.

"Mr. Kent, this is going to sound like a science fiction novel, but Luthor may have been taken somewhere we won't be able to find him."

"What exactly does that mean?" Clark asked, but he knew.

J'onn decided to take a risk and get it out in the open. "I know who you are and what you are."

Clark stiffened. "What do you want?"

"I want nothing from you, but I can help you with your search. There's only one entity that I know of that could have taken Luthor without anyone seeing."

Intrigued, Clark said, "Go on."

~o~o~

 _Later that night, Lois and Clark's apartment:_

After that eye-opening conversation with Detective J'onzz or Martian Manhunter, Clark headed to the Hall of Justice to plot strategies about Lex and Darkseid who probably had their heads together plotting who knows what. Hours later, he made his way back home.

Now after midnight, he entered the bedroom and, of course, Lois was asleep. Clark just stood there watching her. Frantic with worry about his family, that he thought he might be going crazy. He couldn't lose them; he couldn't. Thoughts of Darkseid and Lex Luthor together wouldn't leave him alone.

Then, he had an idea. The first trimester was usually the most difficult during pregnancy because of a possible miscarriage. He shuddered at that thought. Maybe Perry would agree to allow Lois to work from home for a while, some place safe for her and the baby. Smallville came to mind. That would mean he would have to tell Perry about the pregnancy. No, that won't work and Lois probably wouldn't go along with it anyway. At his wit's end, he continued to watch her sleep.

"Hey, you're home. Why didn't you wake me?" Lois asked groggy from sleep and tried to sit up.

Still staring, he replied, "I just got in; sorry if I woke you."

"I must have drifted off. I was waiting for you." Happy he was home, she raised her arms inviting him in.

"I'm here." He twirled out his clothes, climbed into bed, and pulled her close, her head on his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little tired," she replied. She pulled him closer. "I've been thinking about Bruce and being at the wedding as your best man."

He pulled away. "And?"

"He can come, on one condition."

"Okay, what is it?"

"If he brings a date."

"A date, but why?" He asked confused.

"To keep him occupied, away from me and you."

He had to smile. "I'll ask, but I don't know."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," she said and snuggled under his chin. She fell back to sleep within minutes.

Clark lay awake, eyes wide and thought of what Bruce had told him about Selina, and his inability to even speak of Diana.

"Oh boy!" He whispered to himself thinking of how to even bring it up.

The next morning, they were about to leave when Lois brought up a subject that Clark had been avoiding.

"Tell me about Lex's escape, and I want to know all of it," Lois demanded.

Inwardly sighing, they left the apartment and then he told her everything he knew … everything.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _So Blessed_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: Who will Bruce invite to the wedding? You know I love writing Clois weddings! I had to add J'onn to the mix, since he is an original member. I truly hope he shows up eventually in the DCEU. Look for an update in about a week. Please review, kudo, favorite, anything! Thanks for reading.


	4. Still Holding On

A/N: This next chapter finds Clark, hoping to fix the riff between Lois and her Father. The League asks for help from an unexpected source. Perry has a new hire, Martha is given unexpected but no less exciting news, and then later, Clark and Bruce sort out the 'best man' issue. Keep reading. I hope you enjoy it.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 4: Still Holding On_

 _At the office, that same morning:_

In a conference room, after telling Lois all he knew about Lex's disappearance and meeting a new friend, who was more than willing to help them, Clark watched his fiancé walk back and forth, getting more and more upset.

"Lo, please sit down. You're getting worked up. There's nothing we can do until they make a move."

"So we just wait until they converge upon us and destroy the world?"

"Okay, now you're being overly dramatic." He stood up and helped her to sit down.

She narrowed her eyes and watched him take a seat. "And you're being naive as usual."

"Lo, please don't go there," he said not wanting to talk about it.

"And why shouldn't I? You wouldn't listen to me when I told you about the green kryptonite and how Lex is crazy and plotting to kill you. And now, he's out there somewhere with a god plotting against all of us. And what about Bruce, huh? He wanted to kill you too. And now I have to see him at my wedding, being all smug and superior." She wrinkled her nose.

"Lo, please stop. I do listen to you; I do, but," he hesitated.

"But what; what were you going to say?"

He took her hand which seemed to calm her somewhat. "I was going to say that I love you and I do listen to every word you say, but getting worked up about something we have no control over will only make us crazy, and unable to see the bigger picture." He thought of his lame ideas last night; he couldn't blame her for getting upset.

He did make sense. She took several deep breaths to calm down. "Have you spoken to the League? What do they think?"

"Well, I told them about Detective J'onzz, that he's from another planet, and he may have a way to make contact with other worlds."

"That's amazing," she said and thought about it. "You know, Clark, after what you told me about him, that he's an alien like you; maybe he could be an asset to the League or he could be a liaison between the League and the police. It makes perfect sense."

They must think alike; he thought the exact same thing. "You do have a point."

"Of course I do!" He had to smile. "So what did your 'friends' have to say about Lex's disappearance?"

"They're just as baffled as the police, but it appears Darkseid is the only thing that makes any sense."

"So we just wait; is that it? There must be something we can do." Clark was silent. "Please contact your new friend, J'onn, is that his name? Maybe he can truly help us. Please?"

"Of course, I will, now we have to get back to work."

~o~o~

After their meeting, Clark contacted Detective J'onzz to meet with the League later that evening to try and make contact with Darkseid's planet.

Later that morning, Lois and Clark made plans to travel to Topeka, the capital city, to acquire a marriage license, then to head to Smallville to talk to his Mom about the wedding, and other more important things. Under Kansas state law, the marriage could take place three days after acquiring the license, so the wedding was scheduled for one month from today.

Around lunch time, they walked up the front porch in Smallville, then Martha came out to greet them. "There you are! I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you both."

Eyes watering, Lois hugged her first, then Clark received a hug and a kiss as well. "We missed you too, Mom," Clark said.

Once inside, Martha chatted on while she prepared lunch, including sandwiches, a fruit salad, and tea-lemonade.

"I hope you're hungry. I can imagine how long those lines must have been at the courthouse," Martha commented hoping to get a conversation started. They did seem a bit reserved and quiet.

"It wasn't that bad," Lois said and glanced at Clark, chewing her food.

"Yeah, it didn't take long; only a few hours," Clark said, taking a bite of salad.

"Well, you must be starved; it is after two o'clock." Martha watched them eat for a few minutes. Lois appeared ravenous while Clark barely touched his food.

"Alright, tell me why this rush to get married?" After asking that question, Martha knew, she just knew. Her eyes brightened. "Oh my goodness; Lois, are you … with child?"

Lois actually laughed then her eyes filled with tears. She seemed to be doing that a lot late loudly. "Yes; yes, I am."

"Oh sweetie," Martha said gave her a tight hug. After a minute, she pulled away. Placing her palms on either side of her face, she whispered, "I knew there was something. You look radiant."

"Hey, what about me? How do I look?" He struck a pose.

"Oh, you," Martha said and gave her son a hug. "I'm so thrilled for you both. When is the baby due?"

"Let's see, around early spring, I think; it's an estimate for now," Lois replied.

"Oh, this is such a blessing, I mean, after what happened and," Martha hesitated.

"Yes, it is a blessing," Clark agreed.

Lois and Clark stared at each other. Martha then had astonishing thought. "Lois, this means that you were pregnant before … before," she hesitated again.

"Yes, I was, but I had no idea. I've never been pregnant."

"It's alright," she said then she began to worry. "I know you were there on the island."

"How would you know that?" Lois asked and glanced at Clark. "Did you tell her?"

"Yes, I told her how you saved me," Clark replied. He took her hand. "If you hadn't showed up when you did," he couldn't finish.

"Yes, thank you, Lois," Martha said.

"Well, you're here with us and that's all that matters," Lois said, thinking back on that horrible night.

"But Clark is worried and so am I," Martha began. "You can't take those kinds of risks, not anymore. The baby has to come first."

"I know that," Lois said, head down.

"Please don't think that we're ganging up on you. We know that you'll watch what you eat, get plenty of rest, and … stay out of trouble," Martha said and grinned.

Clark squeezed her hand. "I promise to take care of myself and the baby."

Both relieved to hear that, but they also noticed she hadn't committed to staying out of trouble.

Clark shook his head at her; then he glanced at his watch. "We have to leave now."

"But so soon?" Martha asked. They both stood up.

"Before we go, Clark and I have a favor to ask," Lois said.

"Anything, what is it?"

"Well, we checked with the church, and they can't fit us in for at least three months, so we would like to have the wedding here on the ranch, outside on the hilltop. Also, we'd like to have the reception close by in a tent; is that alright?" Clark asked.

"What a lovely idea; of course you can, and I'll fix a feast for your friends? How's that?"

Lois smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Thank you, Martha."

They hugged goodbye and so did Clark; they promised to call in a few days with a 'tentative' guest list.

~o~o~

Once back in Metropolis, they headed to the Planet. Lois then asked about Bruce and his … 'date for the wedding.'

"I haven't talked to him yet," Clark replied.

"Seriously, it's been days," Lois said.

"I'll ask him when I see him tonight," he said.

"Alright, we don't have a lot of time, the next month will fly by," she said. "He is a busy man."

"Speaking of the wedding, we need to tell your Father."

She sighed. "I'm not ready to speak to him; not about you."

"But he doesn't need to know about me, that I'm the 'flying man,'" he whispered and glanced around.

"I suppose," she said, not convinced.

"Look, I'll speak to him, you know, smooth things over." She was silent. "We have to do this. We can't get married without him. I know he cares deeply for you."

"I know he does, but the things he said to me; I haven't forgotten."

"It's Superman he doesn't trust; not you." In the elevator, he turned her to face him. "Maybe he's changed his attitude about him; a lot of people have. Dying and coming back to life, well, it doesn't happen often," he said and tried to smile.

She had to smile at that. "That's definitely true."

"Yeah, it is," he whispered and pulled her into his arms. "We'll work this out; I promise."

"I believe you," she whispered, holding him close.

~o~o~

 _The next day in General Lane's office:_

Clark called Lucy and asked her to be at their meeting. Under no circumstances, would her Father be told that Clark is Superman. She definitely agreed.

"Mr. Kent?" Sam greeted him with a handshake. "I understand you've met my daughter, Lucy?"

"Yes, I have. It's good to see you again, Lucy."

"You too … Umm … Mr. Kent."

"Please, both of you, call me Clark."

"Have a seat," Sam said. "So, Lucy told me of your engagement to my daughter?"

"Yes, Lois and I are engaged."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me of your plans before you asked my daughter to marry you?" Sam asked.

"Daddy, you can't be serious. That is so old-fashioned. Lo is not a child; she's a grown woman and she knows her own mind."

Before Clark could speak on this, Sam had more to say. "I know that and that is what worries me. Your sister is a grown woman, but sometimes she acts like a child, jumping into things that don't concern her, and putting her life at risk for no reason."

"Saving someone's life is a reason. She saved countless lives since, well since," she hesitated.

"Since she became 'involved' with Superman?" He glanced at Clark. "No offense."

"None taken," Clark said. "Can I say something?" They ignored him.

"Look, Daddy, Lois is engaged and she's getting married and she wants you there with us to celebrate her wedding."

"Why isn't she here to speak to me?" He asked Clark.

"She's worried that you won't come, but she wants you there and she wants you … to give her away," Clark replied. Sam was silent; Clark stood up and walked over to him. "I know you love her and you're worried and so am I. Her job is very, very important to her, but more than that, she wants to help people, and seeking the truth sometimes puts her life in danger, but she's a very smart lady, and I've never been more proud of her."

"You're proud of her?" Sam was skeptical.

"Yes, very proud." He was silent again. "Sir, I know it's been difficult, raising two daughters alone, and if Lois and I ever have children, I want them to know you, to know the man who raised their mother. I know you want to be at our wedding. Please don't let this misunderstanding come between what you really want."

"A misunderstanding? Is that what she called it?"

"No, those are my words," Clark replied then his voice softened. "I know being a Father is hard sometimes, to watch your children grow up and know you can't protect them the way that you want. That's what being a parent means, to teach them right from wrong, and hope that they'll follow your example."

"That's true; I know," Sam agreed.

"He's right Daddy; please say that you'll give Lo away, please?" Lucy was begging now.

Sam was silent. Clark had one more thing to say. "This bravery that's inside of her; it must have come from somewhere."

His eyes were sad. "From somewhere," Sam murmured thinking of his beloved Ella.

Lucy came closer and touched his arm. "Daddy, I know what you're thinking. Mom would want this; you know it's true."

His eyes watered then he pulled his daughter close. "Yes, I know." Sam seemed to be thinking about it. "I'll come."

Clark was very relieved. "Thank you, Sir." They shook hands. He couldn't wait to tell Lo.

"Goodbye, Clark; We'll see you both and soon." That was Lucy.

"Yes, we will," he said and then he was gone.

Once outside, he removed his glasses and wiped at the corner of his eye.

~o~o~

 _The Daily Planet bullpen:_

Standing by her desk, and once he'd given Lois the news, she was quite emotional. "You said that?"

"Yeah, I did," he replied.

"You actually talked about how brave I am?" She shook her head not believing it.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I don't know, but we've never talked about what I do, how I come to the rescue sometimes; I mean it's really strange."

"Lo, sometimes I wonder where I would be if you weren't there to help me, to help other people." He thought about it. "You're kind of like me without powers."

She chuckled. "Now you're just saying that."

"I mean every word." He paused. "You're a superwoman."

"Superwoman?" She chuckled again. "I like it."

A few minutes later, Perry walked over to them. A man was behind him. "Lois Lane, Clark Kent, meet James Olsen; he's starting with the paper today as a junior photographer."

He held out his hand. "I've read your bylines, Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane. It's an honor to meet you both."

Clark stood up straighter. James Olsen was very tall, almost as tall as him, obviously black, but his eyes were innocent, almost like him when he was younger. "Welcome to the Planet," Clark said.

"Good luck, James," Lois said and shook his hand. "Wait a minute, did you say James Olsen, as in Jimmy Olsen?"

"No one calls me Jimmy, except my Mom," James replied.

"That's interesting," Lois said.

"What are you talking about?" Perry asked.

"Jimmy Olsen supposedly died in the attack in Africa," Lois replied.

"He must have been an imposter, or maybe he had the same name?" Perry asked.

"Well, I just find it odd. You two look nothing alike. Jimmy Olsen in Africa was a blonde but he was a photographer, but he was also a spy." Everyone stared at her. "He was a spy for the CIA, but I had no idea. I'd never met him before."

"That is strange," James said.

"Well, he must have been an imposter," Perry said it again. "Let's move on."

"Nice meeting you, Ms. Lane," James said. "And you too, Mr. Kent." They watched them move down the hall.

"He seems nice," Lois commented.

"Why do we need another photographer?" Clark asked, intrigued, thinking he may be assigned to emergencies when Superman shows up.

"What are you thinking?" Lois asked.

"Well, we need to know exactly why Perry hired him and I have to wonder if it has something to do with … Superman."

Lois thought about that. "You may be right. Perry is determined to get all the scopes about him."

"You will be busier than ever, but rest assured, you are my contact here."

"Don't I know it," Lois said and winked at him.

He looked around. "Remember, we don't do that at the office."

"No one is looking at us," she said and smiled at him.

Someone was watching; James Olsen; and of course, he noticed the ring.

~o~o~

Later that day, and during lunch in the cafeteria, Lois pulled out a magazine of wedding dresses. Jenny walked by a few moments later. "You're getting married?" Of course, she had noticed the ring.

"Yes, Jenny," Lois replied. Holding up her ring hand, she said, "It's not a secret."

"But I thought you weren't getting married for months. Why are you looking at dresses now?" She sat down opposite her not expecting an answer. "You know my sister ordered a dress, then months later, she gained ten pounds. The dress didn't fit, then she had to lose weight and quickly. It wasn't fun for her."

Lois sighed. "I'm not worried about gaining weight; Clark and I are getting married in a month. Sorry, but it's going to be out of town and," she hesitated.

"Oh, I see," Jenny said and pouted. "I understand." She stood up.

"Jenny wait," Lois said. "Would you like to come?"

"Oh, I would love to come. You and Mr. Kent have been so nice to me and in spite of what happened to him, Mr. White gave him another chance, and so did you."

"Yeah, I did." She paused. "Look for an invitation in a few weeks."

"Thank you, Lois. I can't wait. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks, Jenny." Lois chuckled and went back to her magazine.

~o~o~

 _Later that evening, across town at the Hall of Justice:_

"I cannot believe Clark met a Martian, an actual Martian?" Barry asked Diana.

"Yes, that's what he said. He introduced himself at the prison when Lex disappeared, and he may have a way of finding Darkseid's planet and how to make contact."

"That's great news," Arthur said. "We need action around here. It's too quiet and I'm starting to worry."

"Me too," Barry said.

"Speaking of Detective J'onzz, he's on his way over here," Bruce said.

"Now, he's coming right now?" Diana asked.

"Yes, apparently he has access to a long-range communication device, meaning other galaxies, and I'm definitely game for him to help us; so is Clark."

"Well, I don't know about this. He's a Martian. Does he have super powers? Can we trust him?" Arthur wasn't convinced about bringing him there.

Before Bruce could answer that, a knock came at the door. It was him. "Let him in," Bruce said.

Barry opened the door and Detective J'onzz walked in. In his human form, everyone stared at him and wondered what he really looked like.

"Hello, I'm J'onn Jones," he said and held out his hand.

Barry looked at his hand then back at his face. "No, you're not," he said. "Show us and do it now." He crossed his arms and watched him closely.

"Now, but I thought," he began, unsure about revealing himself. Clark knows what he really looks like but he wasn't ready to do this now.

Bruce could see he was getting unnerved about that. "It's alright; you don't have to reveal yourself until you're ready."

Relieved, J'onn said, "Thank you." He walked further inside. He placed a huge briefcase on the round table. "Did Clark tell you about me and what I'm prepared to do to help you?"

"Yes, he did," Diana replied, coming forward. "First of all, how do you know of Darkseid?"

After hearing that name, he stiffened. "He's a monster."

"Okay, we do know that much," Diana said. "Why do you think he kidnapped Lex?"

"I can think of only one thing; he knows about you, me, all of us."

"He knows about you? How is that possible?" Victor asked.

"I'm really not sure," J'onn replied.

"You weren't in the database from Lex's secret files," Bruce commented.

"He may have found out through Darkseid himself." J'onn pondered that possibility.

"This isn't good. Darkseid could know about all meta-humans, whether they're out in the open or not." Diana was truly worried now, thinking of her island. Hundreds of years have gone by since last he was there. He wouldn't go back there; would he?

"Just show us what you have," Bruce said.

Everyone gathered around to watch J'onn explain his device, hopefully to make contact with Darkseid's planet, but the device wasn't cooperating.

Frustrated, Bruce asked. "Now what?"

"Do you have any ideas, short of attempting to reach the 'fire planet'' with no plan or even knowing if Lex is actually there? We don't even know if Darkseid actually took him," Arthur asked.

"We need this thing to work. We need to know what's happening, where Lex is and how to reach the planet," Bruce said.

"We know where it is, but getting there will take time," J'onn said.

"How much time?" Diana asked thinking of the wedding.

"There and back; a few weeks."

"That's cutting it close," Bruce said. "Barring any unforeseen problems, we could make it work," he said.

"I truly hope so," Diana said.

~o~o~

 _Later that same night:_

Clark approached the bat cave unsure about getting into this, but the sooner he got it over with, the better things would be because he wanted Bruce to be his best man.

"Hey," he said and entered the cave. Clark had been there several times now. Bruce filled him in on everything, even what happened to Jason, his adopted son. Clark felt horrible for Bruce. The pain he must have suffered. He couldn't imagine it. And now with Lois being pregnant, he still couldn't imagine the pain of losing a son.

"Hey, Clark, you wanted to talk? I just got in," Bruce asked and removed is hood.

"Yes, but first I wanted to ask about Detective J'onzz and how the League reacted to him."

"Well, he seems capable as a detective, but he didn't feel comfortable revealing himself," Bruce said.

"Well, he revealed himself to me; I wonder why," Clark thoughtfully commented.

"I have no idea; maybe it's an 'alien' thing," Bruce said then he walked over to his computers and checked up on a few things, including Detective J'onzz' calculations about contacting Darkseid. He may be able to get around his non-existent satellite.

"But you didn't answer my question about J'onn and how he was received." Clark pushed the issue.

He turned to face him. "Why is this so important to you? We have enough members."

"We can always use the help, alien or not."

"That's your opinion, but I'm not convinced we need him."

Clark sighed. "Alright, we'll let that drop for now, but what about his ability to help us contact Darkseid?"

"That didn't work because of a certain 'satellite' that was destroyed a few years ago?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Not that again; I told you what happened. It wasn't my fault; it was Zod," Clark replied tired of hearing about it.

"I know; I just like seeing you upset about things you have no control over."

"Thanks, Bruce," he deadpanned. "Look, that's not the only reason I stopped by. I talked to Lois about asking you to be my best man and she had one question for you before she would agree to it."

"Agree to it?" That's rich, he thought. "What's the question?"

"It's her wedding and I want her to be happy." He paused. "She asked that you … bring a date."

He chuckled, but Clark wasn't joking. "A date?"

Clark was worried. "Yeah, a date."

"Maybe you should get someone else," Bruce said but he didn't really mean it.

"But I want you there to stand up with me."

"I can be there as a friend, to watch the ceremony, not as your best man."

"Are you sure, I mean, what about … Diana; you could ask her?"

"No, I'm not bringing Diana," he replied firmly.

"If you're sure, I mean, what about … Selina?"

"No, she's not available."

"Oh, you already asked her about it?"

He sighed. "No, I haven't. Look, Clark, I'm sorry, but I can't be your best man. I'm sorry."

His face fell. "Alright, I'll ask someone else, but I have no idea who. I don't know the team that well, and my friends from school; I've lost touch with them, and I don't know."

Bruce sighed then he rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright; I'll ask Diana."

"I'm sure she'll say yes; just ask her."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "How would you know that?"

Clark cleared his throat. "Well, Lois did witness a 'moment' between you two; at your office," he quickly added.

"It was just a moment; it didn't mean anything."

Clark didn't believe that. He also witnessed a 'moment' that first day at the Hall of Justice. "Just ask her." He smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow," he said and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

He picked up a bottle, but decided not to drink. He needed a clear head then he picked up his cellphone and called her private line. "Diana, are you busy?"

"No, I'm just getting ready for bed," she replied, without thinking, and tried to steady her breathing after that reply.

Bruce closed his eyes imaging all kinds of scenarios of them together getting ready for bed.

"Bruce, are you there?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm here. Look, you know about the wedding in a month and I was wondering if you wanted to attend with me as my guest?"

"Oh, didn't Clark tell you that I was coming?"

"What; when did this happen?"

"Lois called me the other day. She wants me to come."

"I just wish they would talk to each other," he whispered under his breath.

Diana heard him. "What do you mean; what's wrong?"

"Nothing; I'll see you at the wedding, if hell doesn't break loose before then."

"I hear you; believe me." A moment's pause, then, "Bruce, before you go, I just wanted to say … thank you for inviting me."

Another pause, then, "Honestly, there wasn't anyone I wanted to ask … just you."

Silence followed that admission. "Bruce, I." She didn't know what to say to that.

"How much longer are we going to do this? I care about you, a lot and, I know you care about me too. Can you deny that?"

Diana wasn't ready for this. "I care about the entire team; everyone."

"Everyone?" He asked.

"Yes, everyone."

He rubbed his tired eyes. "Good night, Diana."

"Good night, Bruce."

Both staring at the phone, they hung up. Both falling on the bed each thinking of the other and where they could be, if only.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Can't Let Go_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: Okay guys, we're _almost_ done with plotting. I hope you're still with me, but the next few chapters will have a lot going on. A review/kudo/favorite; all are welcome; now would be a good time! *begs unashamed* Thanks for reading!


	5. You Opened My Heart

A/N: In this next update, Lois and Clark talk of their fast-approaching wedding day, and if they were truly ready to tie the knock. Lucy tries to avoid an old 'friend' at the Planet. Diana reveals her true feelings, but not to Bruce, and then later, Lois is shocked to meet a new foe, or is he? I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review/kudo/favorite! Thank you. Read on.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 5: You Opened My Heart_

 _Later that same night, Lois and Clark's apartment:_

Clark slowly crept inside their bedroom, but to his surprise Lois wasn't there, then he heard splashing. Is she in the bathtub at this late hour? He wondered.

"Clark!?" She hollered. "I'm in here!"

Smiling, he opened the door. "Well, look at you," he said. "Why are you in the bathtub at 10 o'clock at night?"

She smiled as she squeezed the bath sponge over her arms. "I didn't realize there was a time limit for using the bathtub, and besides, it's very relaxing." He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to finish. "I can't stay in here for too long; the pregnancy won't allow it, but it does help me think."

He sat down on the edge of the tub. "Oh, you mean, the wedding plans and 'the best man' situation?"

She sighed and leaned back and closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

He frowned. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all; I want to marry you very much."

"Is there a 'but' in there somewhere?"

She opened her eyes. "To tell you the truth, I don't need all this wedding stuff: a best man; a maid of honor; my Father giving me away, none of it. I just want you." Her eyes watered.

"I want you too, but I thought you wanted a special day, you know, a day to remember: with photographs; a cake; dancing; music; flowers; all of it."

Lois understood; he wanted all those things. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just tired."

"No need to be sorry; I know it's a lot to take in." He watched her eyes close. "Are you done?" He asked then she nodded; her time was up. He grabbed a towel then helped her out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her from behind. Pulling her without the circle of his arms, she leaned into him.

"This is nice," she commented, loving his arms around her. His soft kisses flowed to her temple, down her throat, then back up to her cheek. Lois closed her eyes and let him take care of her. He slowly dried her off, causing her to close her eyes enjoying it more and more. He stood in front of her then her breath quickened, needing his touch more than ever before. "Clark?"

"Yeah?" He asked distracted by the slight bulge in her stomach. He reached out and touched her; their child hadn't moved yet. Her hand moved over his. "I still can't believe it."

"I know; it's a miracle," she said and squeezed his hand. Needing him so much, the towel fell to the floor. "I'm feeling a little vulnerable right now," she whispered heart throbbing against her ribs.

He smiled then he loosened his tie. Lois blinked and he stood before her in his boxers and his glasses. She smiled as he picked her up, surprising her, but then she didn't know anything else but the way he made her feel. As amorous thoughts flowed through her mind, she kissed his warm cheek, then down his throat. The kissing continued until they needed more, so much more. She kissed him deeply, her hands grabbed handfuls of hair, pulling him closer, as her tongue slid between his lips exciting them both. The moaning became louder each enjoying the taste.

Blinding walking toward their bedroom, he made it without bumping into a wall. She giggled when he laid her down and stood before her. He was obviously ready then his boxers came off. Her pulse pounded in her ears then she raised her arms inviting him in.

Clark wasn't ready for that yet; he just wanted to enjoy her body. It fascinated him from that first time they lay together. He would never get enough of her; never.

"I know what you're thinking. My body will definitely change." She touched her breasts tweaking her nipples. "I can feel the difference; they will get bigger and bigger, and more sensitive."

"What are you doing to me?" He murmured in surprise and hunger.

She answered him with a question. "What are you waiting for?" She pushed her breasts together.

"You drive me crazy," he murmured then his hot mouth moved to her breasts kissing and stroking with his tongue stimulating her to the extreme.

"Oh, that feels … so good," she murmured enjoying it.

Clark wished he had more mouths and hands because he wanted to touch all of her at once. While kissing her breasts, his hand moved to the juncture of her thighs. They opened for him then his fingers slid smoothly over her flesh moist with desire for him. He continued doing that until her hips lifted asking for it; and he was only too happy to oblige. His tongue moved over her folds, and Lois thought she was going insane; she wanted him so badly. He continued loving her until she shuddered with rapture.

"Now, Clark, now!" She pleaded barely able to get the words out.

"As you wish," he murmured and entered her slowly, his eyes closed as the feeling enveloped his entire being. Then he kissed her passionately, as her arms and legs pulled him closer. Unable to resist, her responses galvanized him as his movements brought her to a powerful climax and he was right behind her.

Then tender kisses flowed over her face, her lips and her cheek. Her hands pulled his mouth to hers as they kissed drawing out the sweetness of their lovemaking. Minutes later, and conscious of his heavy weight, he rolled to his back, taking her with him.

Not long after, Lois lay within his arms thinking about marriage and what it meant. They were getting married. Then her concerns raised doubts about even getting married at all. Her parents had been deeply in love. Her Father was devastated when her Mother died. Their love was deep and all-consuming. As a child, she remembered how they treated each other, respected each other, and as she watched them, she learned about trust, honesty, commitment, and love.

After leaving her Father's house, she wasn't at all certain she knew how to love someone like that. She admired Clark, loved him with all her heart; she enjoyed his company and his obvious devotion of her; but soon they would be husband and wife, but were they truly ready?

Clark realized she was wide awake. "What are you thinking?" He stroked her hair enjoying the softness.

"About you, me and our 'marriage,'" she replied and snuggled closer.

"Yeah, as you said before, it is a big step, but I think we're ready."

She thought of her parents. "I think so too," she said.

"But you're worried, aren't you?"

"A little." She leaned up on her elbow. "Marriage these days doesn't happen as often as it did years ago. Our parents took that step and I don't think they regretted it; not at all."

"I know they didn't and we won't either." He stroked her hair behind her ear. "I wanted to marry you even before I knew about the baby; actually, I've wanted this since that moment in the cornfield, when I rescued you."

"You're serious?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, before you boarded the ship, seeing you standing there, the look on your face told me you weren't afraid of anything. You were so brave and determined to help me, then when I saw the escape pod spinning out of control, knowing you were inside, I just knew that I had to save you, and I did."

Her eyes watered. "Yeah you did."

"Please put these doubts out of your mind. We are not like other people."

"That's true," she agreed and leaned into him.

"I love you Lo, more now than ever before, and I don't see that love diminishing, not at all. In fact, it will grow stronger and deeper. I truly believe that."

He's amazing. "I love you too and I do believe it."

"So, let's get married. Are you ready?" He smiled at her glowing face.

"I'm ready," she said and stroked his chest.

"Good, now go to sleep." And she did.

Clark lay awake thinking about everything Lois has been through since meeting me. Sometimes I feel guilty about all the darkness and heartbreak that came with loving someone like me. But then she smiles at me, or murmurs my name, like now, then all the doubts flow from my mind, and there was only Lo and my driving need to keep her safe at all costs, even at the cost of my own life.

~o~o~

The next day, Lois met with Lucy at the Planet for lunch to talk about wedding plans. Lucy had stepped up like a trooper to help her sister. In Lucy's mind, she did not need the stress. Over the past week, the arrangements with Mrs. Kent in Smallville took shape, including: contacting the Minister hoping he could spare a few hours that day; the invitations, which weren't that many; and of course, Lo's wedding dress and her maid of honor dress.

"So you like that one?" Lucy asked and pointed to the semi-formal wedding dress Lois had chosen.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Lois asked hoping she liked it.

"I like it," Lucy replied. The dress was a-lined, ivory colored, with lace over the bodice and down her back. "It's beautiful; how about the veil?"

Lois turned a few pages and showed her a few, which would fall over her shoulders.

"That will work. When do you want to purchase it? Be careful now. A month from now, you will be a bit larger, but not by much."

Lois chewed her lower lip. "You're right. Maybe I should order the next larger size, just in case?"

"That's a good idea. If it's too large, we can alter it, but not if it's too small. So, should I call and order it? It says here that if we put it on rush, that it will arrive in less than a week."

"That's perfect. Thanks, Luce."

"I haven't done anything." Then Lucy had a few questions. "Now about my dress and the color?"

"Oh, I have a few picked out." Lois turned a few pages and waited for her reaction. "Well, which one do you like?"

"Lo, my coloring is pale like yours, so I don't think this color would work for me."

"It's blue; everyone loves blue."

"But it's too dark; it won't work. The color will swallow me up."

"Okay, what about this one?" Lois asked and pointed to a pale blue dress.

"Well, I do like the style, and it is like yours."

"But the color isn't right?" Lois asked.

"I'm sorry for being so picky."

"It's alright; we'll find something." Lois continued looking.

"Have you talked to Dad since Clark convinced him to give you away?"

"No, I haven't," she replied and turned the pages of the magazine.

Lucy picked up on something. "Are you afraid to talk to him?"

"No, of course not," she replied but she couldn't look at her.

Lucy stilled her hand. "You have to face him and soon."

"I will when I'm ready." Then Lois had a thought. "Did you tell him I was pregnant?"

"No, I haven't said a word, but you won't be able to hide it forever."

"I'll tell him after my first trimester, after the wedding."

"Come on, Lo, he'll understand. These things happen."

"Not to his daughters," Lois said.

"He's not that old-fashioned, well, maybe a little; but he's been around."

"How about this one?" Lois asked changing the subject.

Lucy got the point. "I think we found the right one." She glanced at a few people who had just walked in.

"Great!" Lois noticed this and wondered who she was looking for; but then it dawned on her.

"Lo, I've gone over your list of guests, and I need to add one more. I'm bringing a date to the wedding."

"Who?"

"James Olsen; he started with the Daily Planet the other day."

"Yes, we've met. How long have you been dating him?"

"About a month," she replied.

"Tell me more; where did you two meet?" Lois asked, excited for her sister.

"We met quite unexpectedly. He was on base, visiting his brother. He's in the military and James had just moved here, and we bumped into each other in the mess hall. He seemed really sweet, we talked over lunch and he asked me out."

"It must be fate! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Lo." Lucy then went over her list of things left to be done and there were only a few. "The guest list is done; anyone else you wanted to invite?" She shook her head. "Okay, that makes ten guests including the wedding party, which is fine for an intimate wedding." Lucy then showed her a few photos of a mid-size tent for the guests to be able to enjoy a small dinner after the ceremony and a place to have a few dances. She also showed her photos of place settings; nothing too elaborate. The catering, the menu, flowers, seating arrangements, and the cake is all set. "Does Clark have anyone from Smallville that he wanted to invite?"

"No, he hasn't mentioned anyone," Lois replied then decided to ask him about it. "I guess Martha may be a bit disappointed. She wanted to cook, but she's the Mother of the groom; she shouldn't be cooking. Oh, look at the time. Thank you, Luce for all your help. You've been great, and I truly appreciate it." He watched her sister closely. "Before you leave, I've noticed you seem a bit preoccupied. Are you waiting for someone, or do I know?" Lois raised her eyebrows.

"I know he still works here," Lucy replied.

"Yeah, he does, but he's rarely ever here," Lois said, then watched her sister closely. "You still care for him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I haven't seen him in months."

Just then, he walks in. "Lucy don't turn around; he just walked in."

Lucy held her breath for a minute. "Is he gone?"

"Yes, he's gone," Lois replied. "He did see you though."

Lucy felt awful. "I don't know about coming here."

"You're afraid of seeing him again?" She was silent. "Lucy, you have a problem."

Instead of saying anything, she had to go. "I'll call you; bye, Sis."

"Bye Luce."

~o~o~

 _The next day at the Planet:_

Lois and Clark had a lot to smile about. The wedding plans were coming along smoothly, maybe it was because there wasn't any time to spare and decisions were made rather quickly. The invitations would go out later in the week, and no issues have arisen to be worried about. Planning a wedding could be a trial, but everything seemed to be falling into place.

Lois looked up from her desk when James walked over to her. With a shy smile, he asked, "Can I help you with anything, Ms. Lane?"

"Actually, yes you can; please follow me." She stood up and walked over to the copy center. No one was there. "Okay; tell me."

"What do you mean?" He innocently asked.

"I know you've been dating my sister. Is there a reason you never said anything?"

"Well, I just started working here and I didn't want to upset anyone," he replied.

"Why would we be upset?" Lois asked.

"Well, I am assigned to you and Mr. Kent specifically, and," he hesitated.

"Is this about Superman and why you were hired?"

"Yes, it is, but I was going to tell you about it, but Mr. White said that it wasn't anything to worry about."

"You're serious?" Lois was incredulous.

"Yes, I am. Mr. White indicated that Superman is your contact here at the paper and that I should kind of 'stick close to you' and Mr. Kent," he admitted and bowed his head.

Lois thought it was probably inevitable that Perry had suspicions about her and Superman. She sighed, but the rumors will end once Clark and I get married.

Ms. Lane was far too quiet. "Are you mad?"

"No, not at all. It's your job," she replied.

"Thank you, Ms. Lane." He paused. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Well, no, not right now."

His face fell. "Alright,' he said and turned to go, but then he had more to say. "I hope this job won't interfere with my relationship with your sister. I'm just a normal guy trying to work hard, and hopefully one day fall in love with a very special lady." He paused. "I like your sister very much."

"And she likes you, too."

"You're not upset about me, Lucy, and my job here?"

"No, of course not." He seemed very relieved. "Just don't hurt her Okay. She's a little high strung but she means well." Lois then thought of her sister's reaction to possibly seeing Ron again.

He smiled. "I'll remember that; thanks."

"Great, now let's get to work." She headed to her desk. He followed her. She picked up her bag.

"Are you headed out? Do you need photographs?" He hopefully asked.

"I do," she replied. She then wondered whether to ask him to photograph the wedding. She decided to ask Lucy first.

"Okay, I'm ready," James said, eager to please her.

Suddenly, a breaking news story came over the monitor about a train derailment on the outskirts of town.

She pointed to the monitor; he got the point. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Clark had already left. "Let's go!"

~o~o~

 _Out of town, at the train derailment:_

Superman arrived at the devastating scene within minutes. His first concern was for the victims and continued rescuing survivors from the wreckage, careful of their injuries.

Lois and James arrived just as Superman continued his search for victims. Lois watched him take numerous photographs, particularly of Superman. He truly was an excellent photographer, considering it was his second day on the job.

After returning to her side, she said, "I'm impressed."

"Oh, what do you mean?" James asked, fishing for compliments.

"Those photos you took of Superman, a good idea to get a close-up. It rarely happens."

"Well, from what I've heard, he doesn't stick around too long."

After the remaining victims were removed, a few fatalities had been found, the train was lifted and set back on the tracks. Then Clark made sure there were no more victims. "All clear!"

"Thanks, Superman!" The paramedics, police and rescue crews shouted their thanks; truly grateful. Clark took off seemingly in a hurry.

"I wonder where he's headed," James asked.

"Another rescue, probably," Lois replied distracted. She checked her local news app and a fire was raging downtown, but it was too far away. They wouldn't make it before Clark blew out the fire, plus it was rush hour; too much traffic.

"I guess that's it then?" James asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lois replied.

James followed her but with one thought in mind: I wonder what he does when he isn't rescuing people. I'm sure I'm not the first person who wondered about that; nor will I be the last.

~o~o~

 _The Hall of Justice, later that day:_

Clark had a block of time and decided to check in with the League, but no one was there, except Diana. In the monitoring center, he could see she was tinkering with the device J'onn had left last night.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," Diana said.

"I had some time. Does that thing work or not?" Clark asked.

"I don't know; but we did manage to hear a few interesting sounds last night, but nothing conclusive," she replied.

"Well, keep at it," he said and turned to go.

Diana sighed. "Clark, wait; I spoke to Lois and to Bruce about the wedding and possibly coming."

"Oh, so Bruce asked you to come as his date?"

Her eyes widened. "Yes, I mean no, he asked me to come, but Lois had already asked me, so I'm coming alone."

Clark thought about that; his fiancé must be up to something. He then decided why not invite the entire team; it didn't feel right not to invite them. Lois would probably agree with his decision. He also thought Diana coming alone seemed a little odd.

"Diana, you don't have to pretend with me. I know you care about Bruce and not as a friend, an acquaintance, a team member, or anything like that."

She thought she hid her feelings well. She turned back to the device, but then she decided not to lie about it. She needed to tell someone and Clark wouldn't tell Bruce.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

He came closer. "No, but Lois and I did witness a few moments between you two."

"Oh, I remember those," she said remembering.

"Is there a reason why you're hiding your feelings?"

She sighed. "At first, I thought we were just … friends, working together for the same cause, but then, he kissed me … twice."

"Oh, he kissed you? When was this?" Clark asked being nosy.

"It happened after we brought you back from Smallville and he kissed me in the taxi, and the next day he came to my suite," she replied and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, I see," he said and tried not to smile.

"Clark, I'm not going to deny that Bruce and I are attracted to each other. It happens sometimes, but I thought we could be friends; nothing more."

He shook his head at her. "Diana, I think you're fooling yourself."

Before she could speak again, Bruce, also in costume, walked in. He narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"

Diana turned back to the device, but Clark didn't have any guile, and so he lied, "Nothing."

"Sure, and I'm Tinkerbell," Bruce deadpanned, eyeing them both. "Just tell me."

"It's just Diana and I were talking about J'onn and how we could bring him on board. I know you're not keen on the idea, but we think you should reconsider."

"Seriously, that's what you were talking about?" He didn't believe it.

"Yes, that's it," Diana replied firmly. "Hold on a minute. Did you hear that?" she asked and turned up the volume.

Bruce and Clark came closer. "What is that?" Clark asked.

The sound grew louder, but then minutes later, a high-pitched scream, a human scream filled their ears. It didn't bother Clark or Diana but Bruce had to cover his ears.

"Turn it down, please," Bruce said.

"Sorry," Diana said.

"That was a man's voice; wasn't it?" Clark concluded but he wasn't sure.

"Yes, I think it was," Diana agreed.

"But where did it come from?" Bruce asked.

"Play it again, but not so loud this time," Clark asked. He listened again, then, "It's Lex." He knew that voice.

"That's just great, but can we track it?" Bruce asked.

"I'll try my best," Diana replied.

"We need J'onn over here. I'm giving him a call," Clark said and pulled out his cellphone.

Twenty minutes later, J'onn was there tinkering with the device. He managed to bring back the voice, but not just Lex. A few other voices came through but they were all screaming.

"What's happening?" Diana asked now terribly concerned for those voices and who they belonged to, and how to help them. "It sounds like they're in agony. We have to do something." Terribly upset, tears sprang into her eyes.

J'onn had an idea what was happening "It's Darkseid. He tortures humans to bend them to his will."

"I had a feeling," Diana murmured. "He's a monster and he needs to be destroyed."

"So Lex is being tortured. Why don't I have sympathy for him?" Bruce asked, liking the idea.

"No one deserves to be tortured no matter what the circumstances," Clark replied firmly.

"I can think of a few," Bruce said with a smirk.

"Alright, you two, we can agree that being kidnapped and tortured is not the answer," Diana said.

J'onn watched the play between them and he was enjoying himself. Without saying anything, he stood up and then he revealed his true form, meaning who he was.

"Well, I'll be," Bruce said dumbstruck.

"Hello, J'onn," Clark said.

"Hello, Clark," J'onn said.

"Martian Manhunter, is it?" Diana asked.

His voice lowered. "I prefer J'onn."

"Nice to meet you, J'onn," Diana said smiling.

"Thank you," he said then he returned into his human form.

"You're a shape-shifter?" Bruce assumed.

"Yes, any form, if it's human," he replied.

"That could come in handy," Clark commented. "Don't you agree, Bruce?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Bruce reluctantly agreed.

"I'm happy you agree. Now, can we find a way to travel to this planet and rescue these innocent victims?" Diana asked firmly.

~o~o~

 _Earlier that same day:_

Lois reluctantly made her way to the base to see her Father, to clear the air, and to set him straight about why she was marrying Clark Kent, and that Superman was just a friend; nothing more.

"Hello, Lo; I'm so glad you called." After taking a seat, Sam continued. "I was just about to call to tell you something that you should know."

That got her intrigued. "What is it?" She asked becoming suspicious.

"Why don't I show you instead?" He asked, then, "Follow me."

Lois narrowed her eyes; something is off about this. He seemed 'happy' about everything, but maybe he was 'happy' about something else. Was he pleased to hear about the wedding, or maybe he liked Clark? After a rather long walk through secure access points, he opened a rather large door and then she saw it.

"What in the world is that?" She asked and pointed to it. It was a man and he was inside a glass-enclosed room, sitting in a corner, head down. The room was lined with glowing green rocks; she knew what they were. After a closer look, he wasn't normal; his skin was grayish; his face was grotesque, for lack of better word, but he did look familiar. "Is that?" She couldn't finish but the 'S' on his chest told the tale, but it was backwards.

"Yes, he's a clone of Superman, found in Zod's spaceship," Sam replied.

"Are you telling me that Lex built that … thing?" Lois was repulsed, "And you kept it alive?"

"Why would we destroy it? It may be our only defense against Superman."

Lois refrained from rolling her eyes. Not that again, she thought. "Daddy, hasn't it sunk into your brain that Superman is immortal; he can't be killed."

"But we could use him in defense of other … aliens we know nothing about," he replied. At her confused expression, he continued, "We know about Darkseid."

"What; but how?"

"Through Luthor's notes, files, emails, texts, and anything else available to us."

Lois sighed; she shouldn't be surprised, but she was. Before she could speak again, the 'thing' spoke to her:

"Lo … is."

They both froze.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Whenever You Call_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: I'm mean, but oh boy, Bizarro is here! I'm excited for everyone to read the next few chapters. So, the wedding is coming along smoothly; HAHA; we'll see about that! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Reviews would truly make my day!


	6. Forever Yours

A/N: In this next update, contact is made but with whom. Lois and her Father come to an unsettling agreement about Bizarro. Clark gives Lois devastating news, and then later, the League heads to the fire planet of Apokolips, but of course, things don't go as planned. ***JL speculation ahead! *** Please read. Thank you.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 6: Forever Yours_

 _Still at the base, moments later:_

After hearing her name, spoken in Clark's voice, it sent chills down Lois's spine. They turned slowly, wondering what he might say or do next. He stood up and walked to the glass and then pounded on it, but shockingly, it didn't break. He obviously wanted out.

"It's … you!" Bizarro pounded the glass again.

Sam grabbed her arm and pulled his daughter away. "He's never spoken before," he said stunned to hear it speak.

"Not once?" She asked, but the resemblance to Clark was undeniable, and of course, he would have his memories of her and their life together. "Oh no, this can't be happening." She shook her head to clear it. "We need to know why he was created; what he knows; what Luthor told him; he's obviously programmed for something," Lois said then took a step, inexplicably drawn to it.

Sam held her arm. "That's close enough."

"Lex … Luth …or!" He spoke again.

"Yes, Lex Luthor. Do you know who he is?" Lois asked.

"Fath…er," he replied.

"He's your Father?!" Lois exclaimed shocked.

"Fath … er," he repeated.

Lois shook her head. "This entire situation is just … bizarre."

"Biz …zarro!" He said.

"Bizarro; is that your name?" Lois asked.

"Biz … zarro," he repeated.

"Lo, please we should stop this. It's obvious why he was created to … you know, Superman," Sam said.

"Kill … Super … man!" Bizarro said.

Shocked, Lois' mind reeled from those words, then, "I can't believe this," she said getting light-headed. She touched her forehead, then she fainted.

"Lo!" Sam caught her and carried her away.

Inside his office, he laid her on the sofa and waited for her wake up. Minutes later, she did. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Are you alright?" He asked concerned then helped her to sit up. "Drink this."

She took a sip of water feeling better. "I'm fine, but I haven't been sleeping well; I guess it caught up with me," she replied hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. She was also thinking that Bizarro may know who Clark is; now what do I do? She wondered.

"Well, I guess so, with all this talk about a god, summoned by Luthor to destroy Superman, and possibly the entire planet."

"Yes, that's it," she said.

"Lo, you can't tell Superman about what you saw here today." Of course, she wouldn't agree.

"You cannot be serious, but you are; aren't you?" She sat up. "I can't keep this from him." Now standing, she touched her forehead again feeling dizzy.

He held her steady. "Maybe you should sit back down."

"I'm alright," she said and took another sip of water.

"I know this was a shock to see what Luthor did; to create a clone of Superman and to use him as a weapon. But if you tell him about this, I have no choice, but to reveal Bizarro to the world, then it will be out of my hands."

Incredulous, she asked, "Are you blackmailing me?"

He sighed. "No, of course not; all I ask is that you give us some time to program Bizarro. If he was cloned to kill Superman, maybe we can program him not to kill anyone, especially Superman."

"But he's a clone, not like Superman at all, plus he's unpredictable." Lois was also thinking about the green kryptonite. How long has Bizarro been exposed to it; why isn't he dead? She wondered.

"We actually don't know anything about Bizarro, except what Luthor kept in his files, which we're still going over. Maybe there is a way to change him from a bad clone to a good one."

"I don't know, Daddy; that doesn't sound like it would work," she said but maybe they could.

"We need time; can you give us that?"

Lois had one thought in mind; to protect Clark's secret. "No, Daddy, you think you can program him, but what if it doesn't work? He could turn on you, escape; who knows what he'll do or what he's capable of? Leave him the way he is, and maybe I can convince Superman to come here and try to change him himself." It's a risk, but Bizarro could reveal Clark's secret; I can't let that happen, she thought. "I will tell Superman everything."

Sam had a decision to make. He stood up and paced.

"Well?" Lois asked, truly concerned about Clark's secret.

"Let me think," he said. "You do realize that Bizarro is programmed to kill Superman and if we leave him that way, it could spell disaster for your friend."

My Father has never referred to Superman as my 'friend.' Maybe he's changed? She wondered. "He could hurt him yes, but he certainly can't kill him, so I'm not worried," she lied.

"Alright, we'll leave him as he is, for now," Sam finally agreed.

"Thank you, Daddy." She slowly headed to the door.

"I'll wait to hear from you," he said then tried to cheer her up. "I'm looking forward to the wedding." He smiled thinking of giving her away.

Maybe I should tell him everything, she thought. "I'll see you at the farm."

"Bye, Lo," he said and kissed her cheek then escorted her out.

"Bye, Daddy," she said.

Once in her car, Lois rubbed her temples, still thinking about this new problem. 'Bizarro' Damn you, Lex. If Clark knew about the clone, would he try to destroy it which could lead to more conflict with her Father? She didn't want that, plus Clark has enough to worry about, then she decided to wait and tell him everything after the wedding. Damn you, Lex!

~o~o~

 _About a week later, at Lois and Clark's apartment:_

During the past week, the League had come up with various ways to travel through space to an unknown galaxy to rescue Lex Luthor, and who knew who else from Darkseid's fire planet.

And now, in about three weeks, on a Saturday evening at sunset, Lois and Clark's wedding would take place in Smallville, Kansas. After speaking to her Father again, he confirmed that Bizarro would not be interrogated, and that his staff were also given the same instructions.

She accepted his apology still hoping that he had changed his views about her and Superman being friends. He also offered monetary assistance, which shocked the couple, but they accepted without reservation. It crossed her mind that he was compensating her to keep her quiet about the clone. When did I become so jaded? She thought.

Also during the past week, Clark avoided telling her about his plans to leave Earth and rescue humans being held captive on a planet possessed by a god, but he had no choice now.

On the living room sofa, Lois was going over last minute wedding details. "Clark, are you listening to me? You never got back to me about inviting your friends from Smallville."

That woke him up. "Friends from Smallville?" He parroted.

"Yes, it's not too late to send out invitations, but it must be today, plus we have to call to make sure they can come."

"Well, you know how I left Smallville and I never looked back, except for my Mom."

"So, there's no one else?" Lois asked.

"No, there's no one," he sadly replied.

"That is strange, because nearly twenty people came to your funeral."

Stunned, he asked, "Did you say twenty?"

"Yes, you may have left them behind, but they never forgot you." That warmed his heart; she took his hand. "I did meet a few friends of yours: Lana Lang and Pete Ross."

"They came to my funeral," he stated happy about that.

"Look, I'll contact Martha and ask for their contact information. I'm sure we could invite them and maybe they'll come."

"I'd like that," he said.

"Good, now, was there something you wanted to tell me? You seem preoccupied." He was quiet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, but … I have to tell you something and it could change things … for the wedding."

"Oh, dear, what is it?" She braced herself.

He sighed hating this. "The team has been preparing to … leave Earth to stop the threat of Darkseid." At her stunned expression, he continued, "We can't allow him to come here. Far too many lives would be lost and we can't allow it. He is a god and we can't predict what he'll do."

Lois wanted to cry. Yes, in the beginning, she didn't want a wedding to remember, but now, her heart was set on it.

"I'm so sorry," he said and squeezed her hand, but she needed to hear this. "We need to be proactive, especially after what happened with Doomsday; it's too risky."

"I see; I guess this is what I wanted; to not sit back and wait and see, but to take action and you did," she said so very sad about the wedding.

"Come here." He pulled her close, her head under his chin. "Look, we'll be leaving tomorrow evening, and with J'onn's help, maybe we could reach the planet and return in time; that is the plan."

Lois began to hope. "Tomorrow; then maybe there's a chance?"

"Yes, that is what we're hoping for," he said then prayed for it.

Lois hoped it was true, then decided. "Clark, I've been thinking about my Father."

"Oh, what about him?"

"I went to see him last week and we talked, and as you know, he apologized for the things he said after you died." She gathered her courage. "I've decided to tell him the truth about my pregnancy, and that you are the father of my child, meaning Superman." Maybe he'll get rid of Bizarro if he knew the truth, she thought.

"Are you sure about that? It's your decision, but I don't think you should, at least not before the baby comes."

"I thought that too, but I think he'll understand. I should tell him. I hate keeping this secret from him. He could help us deal with … everything."

"What do you mean by everything?" Clark then had a terrible thought.

"Clark, I'm worried about our child. I feel fine now, but we don't have any idea what to expect."

"I know that, but," he began.

"Let me finish; the government has millions of dollars, and," she started.

Stunned she would even think it. "No, absolutely not. You're talking about giving the government access to our child? You know what that could mean?" She was silent. "None of us would have a moment's peace; not one. We can't do that our child." She wrung her hands. He sat down and took her hands in his. "I know what I'm talking about. When my powers were revealed, my parents didn't know what to do. They discussed it, but once I was old enough to understand, they told me, and it was the right decision. I don't know where I would be if the government was involved in my life."

Her eyes watered. "I'm so sorry; it's just he's our child, Clark; he's so special. If anything happens to him?" She started to cry.

He pulled her close. "I understand; I do; everything's going to be alright." He couldn't deny that he was terrified too. "Here, blow your nose." He handed her a tissue. "We can't tell him; maybe never."

Lois felt awful. "But, he'll want to get to know his grandson. He'll want to see him."

She seemed so sure it's a boy. "Well, he can see him when he's little, but after his powers come in, we'll have to think really hard about telling him the truth."

"I see; and you're right," Lois said but inside, she hated it.

"I'm sorry, honey. Are you Okay?" He asked concerned, as he stroked her shoulder.

"I have a lot to think about; you leaving only a few weeks before our wedding, and now me lying to my Father for years." She was lying to fiancé; she felt guilty about that.

Clark didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"I should call Martha about those contacts in Smallville." She stood up and went into the kitchen then pulled out her cellphone.

Clark didn't know what to do, so he listened to their conversation.

"Hi, Martha, it's Lois."

"Hi, Lois; how are you feeling sweetie?" Martha asked.

"I'm doing fine. I wanted to ask you for a few addresses. Clark wanted to invite Lana Lang and Pete Ross. I know the wedding is right around the corner, but we should invite them."

"Yes, I have them; hold on a minute."

Clark walked over to her. "Lo, I feel terrible."

She held up her hand to stop him from speaking. "Go ahead; I have a pen." She wrote them down. "Thanks, Martha. Have the caterers stopped by to speak with you?"

"Yes, actually they just left. They'll bring the food, but to keep it warm, they suggested a few portable ovens."

"Portable ovens, wow, that's a good idea."

"Yeah, I hope everyone likes the food. The menu does sound good."

"I'm sure they will. Oh, I just remembered, please tell the caterers that the guest list has changed; including the wedding party, it's now 25!"

"Did you say 25? That's over double what you told me last week," Martha said a little stunned.

"Yeah, I know," Lois said. "The invitations did say to RSVP, and just about everyone is bringing someone."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Martha said.

"Please let me know if there's a problem with the caterer or anything at all, Okay? You can call my sister Lucy if you can't reach me."

"Of course, I will," Martha replied.

"Well, I have to go; I'll call you in a few days to check up on things."

"Alright, bye Lois."

"Bye, Martha." She hung up.

"Lo, please talk to me." He followed her into the bedroom.

She laid down and tried to take a nap. "I'm really tired, Clark." She hated lying to him.

"Lo, please."

"Could you send out the invitations to your friends; the post office is still open?" She closed her eyes, ignoring him.

Clark sighed. "Alright, I'll take care of it." He left her alone.

Lois rolled to her back and looked up at the ceiling. She sniffed. "I'm sorry about all of it." Then the tears came again.

Clark heard her of course.

~o~o~

 _The Daily Planet, Monday morning:_

Clark had a serious problem: Lois still wasn't speaking to him; he was leaving Earth tonight; but to make matters worse, he had to come up with a reason to be away from his job for several weeks or longer.

"But you just got back plus you're getting married in less than a month," Perry reminded him.

"Are you coming?" Clark asked.

"Yes, and I'm bringing Alice along," he replied.

"That's great, Chief. Don't worry; I'll be back in time."

"But are you sure about leaving; Lois will kill you if you're late or miss out on the most important day of your life?"

"It can't be helped. I have these friends in Topeka, where I went to school, and one of them experienced serious trauma. They asked that I come for a visit and help them get situated. I can't turn them down, Chief. It's the least I can do."

"What kind of trauma?"

"A serious fall from a horse. He may be paralyzed for life," he lied.

"That's terrible," Perry said. "Well, alright, you can go; but the only reason I'm doing this is that you will be close by, which I'm sure Lois can't find issue with, at least I hope not."

Clark was so relieved. "Thanks, Chief and I'll see you and Alice at the wedding."

"We're looking forward to it."

"That's awesome; well, I'll go check on a few things, then I'll be leaving in a little while."

"Tell your friends I wish them well."

Clark realized that Perry was a different person when dealing with personal matters. "Thanks, Chief."

He left his office and almost collided with his fiancé. He held her at arm's length, a little too long, Lois thought. "I'm sorry; are you alright?"

God help her; they hadn't spoken in nearly two days. How was she going to deal with him leaving Earth? She may never see him again. Don't forget the lie, she thought.

"Clark, I … I'm sorry." Her eyes watered.

"Come with me," he said and guided her into a vacant office. He shut the door.

She walked over to the window. He followed her. "Lo?"

She turned around. "Just hold me, Okay?" Tell him; just tell him! She thought.

She didn't have to ask him twice, then he was in her arms holding her close.

"Please promise me that you'll come back; please, Clark?" She managed to ask.

He pulled away and took her face between his palms. "I will; I promise."

"You made a promise," she said believing him.

"Yes, I will come back," he said firmly this time.

"In time for the wedding?" She tried to smile.

"You know I'll try my best," he replied.

"I'll be waiting for you at the alter; I promise."

"I know you will," he said and smiled at her. "You're so beautiful; I'm going to miss you." He pulled her back into his arms. They closed their eyes enjoying their closeness, maybe for the last time.

"I'll miss you too." She paused. "When are you leaving? Can we go somewhere?"

He pulled away then took her hand. "We're leaving tonight; come with me." After gathering their things, they left and headed home.

~o~o~

Minutes later, they entered the bedroom, and before he could speak, Lois grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Clark wasn't surprised by this. Lois was very romantic, emotional, and she was ready to make love, and he so loved her this way; he had no complaints.

After a few more kisses, she managed to speak. "Just once more, before you go?"

Clark was so moved all he could say was, "Yes, before I go." He kissed her immediately finding a response that he wanted and so did she. Slanting his lips against hers, then picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He briefly came up for air. "Lo, we don't have a lot of time," he breathed but continued to rain wet kisses down her throat.

"Just a quickie, Clark," she panted sticking her tongue in his ear. His effect on her was immediate as she leaned more fully against him and sought his mouth with hers, aching for his kisses. Their kisses increased in intensity.

Clark moaned deep in his throat. He couldn't think about anything but being inside of her; a part of her. They undressed quickly, then he pulled her panties off. Once out of his boxers, her hand reached for the base his erection, stroking upward along the hard length and feeling a droplet of moisture there. Clark closed his eyes for a moment. We don't have time for that, he thought.

After a moment, he pulled away from her tormenting hand and stroked her long legs and shapely thighs coming closer to her center. She drew in her breath sharply. Her hips rotated ready for him. She pleaded with her eyes then opened her legs wider moaning for him to take her.

He drew her leg up over his hip then rubbed against her entrance, and pressed his throbbing length into her in one deep thrust. It felt so good being inside of her that he had hold still to get some control. Lois couldn't be still. She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

His hands gripped her bottom, holding her tightly to him as he drove into her, seeking release. They both couldn't get close enough. Minutes later, Clark's cry of rapture followed hers by mere seconds. His head at the crook of her shoulder, Lois stroked his dark head as she tried to catch her breath. Several moments passed before either of them could speak.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine now," Lois managed to reply, holding him close.

"I will come back; I promise." He pulled her closer, but he had to leave.

Holding back tears, she whispered, "I know you will." Pulling him closer, she whispered, "When you're holding me like this, nothing and no one can ever come between us; no one."

Clark nuzzled her throat softly. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. "I love you, Lo."

"I love you too, Clark," she whispered softly.

Before he could kiss her again, his cellphone rang; he reached for it. "It's Bruce." She nodded then she closed her eyes.

They both sat up. "I'm listening. Alright, I'll be there shortly." He hung up. "It's time." He squeezed her hand, left the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Adding her robe, Lois followed him and watched him for a few minutes. She shook her head remembering the first time she had seen him. He lifted her from the helicopter, but she didn't know it was him, and then later, on the spaceship when he saved her life; where would she be, indeed.

After exiting the shower, he wondered what she was thinking. "Why didn't you join me?"

"I don't know; I knew you were in a hurry and I didn't want to slow you down."

He smiled. "I always have time for you; well most times."

She chuckled. "That's true, but I just wanted to watch you; that's all."

He understood. Minutes later, after drying off, he entered the bedroom. He dressed quickly in his regular clothes and his suit was in a bag. He was ready to go. Hand in hand, they walked to the door. He turned and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you so much. I know you'll come back; I know you will," she said, sure of it.

"That's my Lo," he said then he pulled away. His eyes moved over her face memorizing every curve every line, then he leaned down and kissed her deeply, not wanting to stop. After a few minutes, he managed. Foreheads touching, he whispered, "I'll see you soon."

Lois remembered those words spoken the night before he died in her arms. But not this time.

"Yes, I'll see you soon." Then he was gone.

Moments later, she heard a sonic boom shatter the quiet night.

~o~o~

 _The warehouse district, later that same evening:_

Clark, as well as the rest of the League, days ago, arranged to store their wedding attire at the Hall of Justice, just in case. And now in costume, Clark walked inside a huge warehouse, but then he saw it. Now truly concerned, he asked Barry, "What in the world is that?"

"Say hello to our spaceship, duh!" Barry answered that question, then gave his opinion. Cocking his head to side, he murmured, "Well, to tell you the truth, it does look like an upside-down version of the 'The Falcon.'"

"It does; doesn't it," he agreed then, "Where did it come from?"

"Let's get on board, then we'll answer all your questions," Barry replied. "Everyone's inside."

They entered the ship and it was large. "It's enormous," he spoke the obvious.

"Clark's here; let's power up this thing," Barry said, trying to be upbeat, but it appeared to him like hunk of junk.

"Is this thing safe?" Victor asked.

J'onn answered him. "It's been calibrated for outer space travel; I've used it before."

"When was this? It's seems a bit antiquated." Arthur wasn't sure about this.

"There are several escape pods in case anything happens." J'onn tried to reassure them.

"Bruce, did you know about this?" Clark asked.

"My staff checked it out and it's fine," he replied.

"What staff?" Clark asked.

"I have a complete staff of scientists and technicians and they assured me that's its safe."

Clark trusted him. "Alright, if you say so."

"Everyone, we will be traveling at light speed and then we'll enter a black hole which will take us to Apokolips in a few days," J'onn announced from the cockpit.

Clark was very relieved. Bruce picked up on this. "We'll be back in time for the wedding, don't worry."

"I'm not worried," he lied.

Bruce chuckled, then the engines fired up, breathing masks in place, then after lifting off, and minutes later, they entered deep space.

After removing his breathing device, Barry had a very important question, "Once we land, who's going to stay with the ship?"

"You are," Bruce, Clark, and Diana answered him at the same time.

He threw up his hands. "But why me? I don't know how to fly this thing," Barry asked.

"You'll figure it out in no time," J'onn replied, sure of his abilities. Barry found his humility, shook his head then headed to the cockpit.

Bruce then passed around an iPad to reacquaint them with his plans to rescue victims including Lex. Each member read the plans then passed it on.

"Sounds easy enough," Diana commented, and passed it to Clark.

After reading the plan, he wasn't convinced of Bruce's plan. "Hum, I don't know about this plan of yours. After what you told us about Darkseid, Diana, he's not going to give up his 'slaves' without a fight."

"Then we'll fight, and we will win." Diana was sure of this.

After the iPad arrived back to Bruce, Victor said a few words. "I'm not surprised by your plan to use me as bait. My tech and my power are assimilated to his and we could use that to our advantage."

"That is the plan," Bruce agreed. "We'll find his victims easily enough, with this," he said and pulled out a heat-tracking device.

"Excellent; that will save time," Arthur said. "He's never faced anyone as powerful as you Victor or any of us fighting together as a team," he said.

"That is true," Bruce agreed.

"Hold on everyone, we're about to enter the black hole," J'onn announced. Entering the true blackness of space, it would save time, but they would also lose hours on Earth. Several days later, the planet Apokolips came into view.

"The fire planet," Bruce commented. "Isn't that what it's called?"

"Yes, the fire planet," Diana replied. "I thought it would be larger." It appeared to be a huge asteroid perfectly round, but the fire blasting from it could be a problem for their human members.

"Will we be able to land without being blown from the sky?" Clark asked.

"We'll be fine; the ship has a cloaking device," J'onn replied and made sure it was activated. "You should check that out, Barry; it's important."

"Sure thing," he said still getting acquainted with the ship.

After landing far enough away from Darkseid's castle as not to be seen, the ship was still cloaked, they made their way through streets and vacant buildings seemingly empty; no one was seen or heard, but they could still hear screams in the distance.

"The heat-tracking device seems to be working and if we follow that sound, we should reach them and hopefully, they won't be guarded, but if they are, we'll take care of the guards easily enough," Bruce said. Just when he believed they wouldn't have any issues, something appeared on the device. "Stay sharp; we may have visitors and soon."

Now, on alert, everyone followed him. Clark brought up the rear checking over his shoulder as they went. Then without warning, huge dogs leaped from one of the buildings. Flying parademons flew over their heads and viciously attacked them. Clark immediately jumped into action; Bruce pulled out weapons; J'onn appeared as his true self; Arthur, posed with his staff; Victor, with his power beacons, pointed at the ready; and lastly Diana pulled out her sword ready to fight and kill.

Diana leaped and stabbed a few dogs with her sword. Victor, with his power surges took out most of the flying parademons one at a time, but a few managed to escape. Clark leaped into the sky and used his heat vision, disabling the dogs, as they fell to the grown in pain. A few rose again, but they were killed; then Arthur with his staff, pointed to the flying beasts killing them instantly, then when they fell to the ground, stabbed them to make sure they were dead. J'onn also leaped into the sky and killed a parademon, but then when Bruce was carried away, and before Clark could react, Diana leaped and chopped it's head off; Bruce was safe.

"You Okay?" She asked without thinking, exposing her feelings.

"I'm fine," he replied and stood up; he nodded his thanks. "Are they dead?"

"Yes, they're dead," Clark replied and watched them closely; he knew what was up.

"That was unexpected; we can only hope there aren't more of them," J'onn said.

Everyone hoped that was true. Now, cautiously making their way, Diana spoke the obvious, "We don't have a lot of time; they must know we're here."

Minutes later, they approached the huge castle. Bruce, with his heat-seeking device, as Victor, right behind him, with his ability to keep Darkseid at bay, and with the determination of rescue kidnapped victims. J'onn, Arthur, Diana, and Clark, ready for whatever may come, watchfully followed close behind.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Until You Come Back_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this, especially the League, and Clois, of course. Come back next week for a few surprises and maybe a wedding? Big chapter ahead. Have faith guys! You don't want to miss the next update. Thank you for reading. Please review this chapter. Thank you!


	7. Out of Time

A/N: In this next update, the rescue comes off without a hitch, well, almost. Back on Earth in Smallville, it's days before the wedding and Lois is still waiting for her groom. Sam puts on a brave face; he had no choice, and then later, he remembers. *** JL speculation continues *** Please read and review. Thank you.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 7: Out of Time_

 _Meanwhile, inside Darkseid's castle:_

"Your friends are here," Darkseid spoke to Lex, sitting on the floor at his feet, with a collar around neck, chained to his side.

"They're not my friends," Lex said.

"They came for you; are you not pleased?" Darkseid eyed him closely.

"I'd rather stay here," he admitted. If he returned to Earth, he would be sent back to prison to serve out his sentence: life in prison with no possibility of parole.

"Is that so, well, that can be arranged."

Lex didn't say anything. After being kidnapped, Lex couldn't have been happier, but that changed after he realized he would be just like all the others, a slave; nothing more. After being tortured to within an inch of his life, he surrendered days ago, then told Darkseid all his secrets; all of them. Revenge would be sweet. He knew Clark-Joe had returned from the dead and now his meta-human files, as far as he knew, were in the hands of Bruce Wayne, the Batman.

"Take him to his cell and keep an eye on him," Darkseid instructed the guards. He stood up and left the chamber on his way to kill the 'League,' but he was pulled aside by his uncle, Steppenwolf.

"I told you to stay out of sight," Darkseid said not pleased to see him lurking about.

"You need me; why do you insist on confronting them alone and unprotected?"

He managed not to laugh. "These humans do not concern me."

"What about the Kryptonian? Aren't you 'afraid' of him?" Steppenwolf taunted him. He hated Darkseid and everything he represented.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I suggest you leave right now." Darkseid was thinking of the other one, alone and unprotected but how long before the truth would be revealed.

"You're going to regret this," Steppenwolf said and left him alone, but he would be watching his downfall then he'll be in my debt.

Once back in his cell, Lex realized this place was just another prison, but at least on Earth, he had somewhere to go, but not here; there truly was nowhere to go. He covered his ears; the screams went on and on, until finally they quieted. Pondering the shocking truth that Clark-Joe and the rest of the meta-humans had come this far for him, to rescue him; he couldn't believe it, but apparently, it was true.

~o~o~

Outside and out of sight, the League's plan was set into action. Even though the screams had stopped, they continued using the heat-tracking device. The main plan consisted of Victor, with his alien tech, also in plain sight, then he would be allowed to enter the castle. Now was the time. The doors opened and he walked inside. Once inside and taken to Darkseid's throne room, he stood before him unafraid.

Darkseid didn't know what to make of this one. Luthor never mentioned him. "Who are you?"

"I'm here to rescue Lex Luthor."

"You can take him; I have no need of him," Darkseid said. "Where are your friends; you're wasting my time."

"You're going to deal with me; no one else," Victor said then raised his techno arm ready to do battle or die in the process.

Darkseid chuckled. "Leave me!" When he just stood there, Darkseid lost his patience then his eyes glowed red, he lifted his arms, then the omega beam flashed from his eyes and hands, but amazingly, the beams didn't penetrate Victor's eyes because of his protective gear.

After he managed to deflect Darkseid's attack, Victor felt stronger, then he activated his rocket boosters and lifted to gather an advantage, then he blasted him with his sonic cannon. Darkseid staggered back, stunned for a moment. In his weakened stated, Victor continued his assault using the sonic cannon, and then his techno arm flashed in Darkseid's face, and the effect was immediate.

Utterly and completely caught off-guard by the attack of this cyborg, obviously more machine than man, Darkseid knew nothing about, the effect on his entire body, mind, and his powers, Darkseid immediately felt weak and fell to his knees.

Victor contacted the team, then they entered the castle ready to fight and they did. While Victor kept Darkseid on his knees, Diana decided to stay with Victor in case she needed him. Diana wanted and needed to run Darkseid through, but decided against it. J'onn and Arthur fought off the guards who came out of nowhere, but the League was far too powerful, and they were left on the ground either dead or about to die.

Clark and Bruce, meanwhile, searched the dungeons for victims with Clark's x-ray vision, and Bruce with his tracking device. After Clark broke their bonds, they followed their rescuers to freedom. J'onn and Arthur would lead them to their ship. Diana mentally kicked herself as she watched Bruce follow Clark. Damn her for worrying about him; he would laugh in her face if she told him.

Clark peered through all the walls, and saw that the plan seemed to have worked. He heard something, then spotted someone in the high rafters, hiding behind a pillar. He watched the scene, but Clark thought that was odd, but he didn't have the time to find out more, so he continued.

Minutes later, Darkseid was still at Victor's mercy, having been taken totally by surprise. The plan was simple, but there was one drawback: Victor sensed that Darkseid wanted the Kryptonian; no one else.

"Let's go!" Diana shouted. "Darkseid is depowered, but we don't know for how long."

Clark meanwhile, couldn't leave; they hadn't found Lex yet. Back to the dungeons, then he found him, but he resisted.

"I will carry you if I have to," Clark said leaving no room for arguments.

"No, leave me here," Lex pleaded.

Bruce followed Clark, then, "Let him stay," he said. "We don't have time for this."

"No, he's coming with us," Clark said. He grabbed him and lifted him over his shoulder.

About twenty slaves were led out of the castle, but there was a problem.

Victor's power began to wane but he managed to keep him on his knees. He held him off, but moments later, he collapsed unable to hold Darkseid at bay any longer.

His friends entered the chamber and Clark saw he was in trouble. "Here, take him," he said and handed Lex over to Diana.

"Let me help you," Clark said and helped Victor to stand.

Darkseid spoke to them. "Kryptonian, you will stay with me or I will come to Earth and destroy all humans."

Clark froze, but would not be intimidated. "You say that now, but we know how to stop you and coming to Earth will only get you killed. I suggest you stay here with your toys."

Darkseid fumed but he was far too weak to stop them.

"He wants you, Superman, no one else," Victor said.

"Well, he can't have me," Clark said and lifted him and carried it away.

Once Victor's hold was released, Darkseid came to his feet but he was still weak. He could barely move but he managed to place one foot in front of the other. Darkseid watched as his dream of having another Kryptonian as his personal slave evaporated, the same as his powers.

Steppenwolf joined him moments later. "I can't believe what happened in there. You let them escape, but why? And who was this cyborg who appeared to be connected to you? I've never heard of him."

Darkseid stood up straighter. "Neither have I," he replied and returned to the throne room.

"But didn't your lackey, Luthor, have knowledge of these beings from Earth? Wasn't that the reason you brought him here, to lure them and capture the Kryptonian?" Darkseid ignored him. "You didn't answer my question. Why did you let them escape?"

"I didn't let them escape; I couldn't stop them. My powers were gone, but that cyborg seemed very young but he can be manipulated. I'll leave that up to you. You will face him and defeat him."

"I don't take orders from you. My Mother," he started.

"Your Mother has no authority here; not anymore. You answer to me."

Steppenwolf stiffened but decided to relent. "No one will be left alive; you can count on it."

~o~o~

Meanwhile, not far away, and running through town, J'onn managed to radio Barry. "Power up the ship; ETA two minutes."

"Alright, I'll on it," he said. Moments went by, then he figured it out; it was that easy.

After everyone was on board, the ship lifted, still cloaked, then they sped away into the sky.

Once in space, the League led the escaped victims to a special area of the ship with a few articles of clothing to cover themselves, but several didn't speak English. The ship, now on auto-pilot, Barry could communicate enough so they could understand. They were so grateful for their rescue from Darkseid, the majority were crying holding onto each other. The team realized that ninety percent of them were women.

Barry asked that they give him their names and contacts on Earth and they would be returned to their families. He did notice one of the women who wasn't crying, in fact, she seemed to be some type of leader of the group. The majority cried and cried so very happy to be going home. He tried to reassure them. "You're safe now." After giving them a few bites to eat and some water, he left them alone.

Diana stood back and watched the women and she didn't recognize anyone from her island. Darkseid must have killed them. She closed her eyes remembering that fateful day. I should have killed him, she thought.

"What he did to them, makes me sick," Barry said after entering the main chamber of the ship.

"He won't follow us; I'm sure of it," Diana said.

Everyone hoped that was true.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked Victor and sat down next to him.

"Better, I think," Victor replied. "I'm going to shut down to facilitate repair to my systems."

"Alright," Clark said still concerned.

"How is he?" Bruce asked, once Clark sat down next to him.

"He's tired, but he should be fine in a few hours, I think," Clark replied.

"You know, Clark, over the past several weeks, I've learned quite a bit about Victor." Clark raised his eyebrows. "He's human, not just a cyborg. He and I worked on a program to better manage his constant flow of uploading and downloading data he receives all the time. He can better prioritize and interface with the worldwide networking system."

"That's amazing," Clark said. "I can't imagine having to deal with all of that."

"Shutting down helps him deal with it," Bruce said with sympathy.

"He has friends now."

"That he does," Bruce agreed, then glanced at his face. "Relax, we'll be home soon." Saying those words felt like music to Clark's ears.

"There was someone else there," Clark said dashing all their hopes.

"We didn't see anyone," Bruce said.

"I saw someone, but he didn't seem interested in the fight, which concerns me," Clark commented thinking about him.

"But if he wasn't interested, and Darkseid knows he's not strong enough or powerful enough, we can stop this guy if he decides to come to Earth," Bruce said.

Diana had something to say. "I hope you're right, but we have to be prepared."

"She has a point," J'onn joined the conversation. Barry was fine on his own.

"We can't worry about that now. I think we did good, rescuing the victims with no one getting hurt, well, not permanently," Arthur said and glanced at Victor.

His one eye opened. "I'm fine, guys; truly I am." He tried to reassure them.

"Alright, we can relax for a while," Clark said.

About an hour later, they felt a bump; then the ship veered off to the right.

"What happened?" J'onn asked and headed back to the cockpit.

Barry didn't have a clue. "I think we hit an asteroid or something."

"Oh, no, we could be off course." J'onn checked his readings. "Where's the black hole?"

"It can't be far; we were headed that way," Barry replied.

"We'll find it," J'onn said.

Clark entered the cockpit. "Are we back on course?"

"In a minute," J'onn replied.

Clark began to pray.

An hour later, they were still searching for the black hole.

"We could run out of fuel out here," Arthur commented.

"We won't; we'll find the black hole and then we'll be home free," Diana said hoping to keep everyone's spirits up.

Barry and J'onn exchanged glances. "We may have to return to Apokolips," Barry sadly stated.

Clark heard that. "We are not returning to that place. Keep looking!"

Several days later, they managed to find the black hole, but time kept marching on meaning they lost weeks on Earth.

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, in Smallville:_

Lois and most of the guests were already in Smallville, but Lois had been in a panic for the last several days; Clark had not returned. Perry asked her, just before he left Metropolis, about Clark and how his friend was doing in Topeka.

After picking up on Clark's 'story,' she answered him as best she could. "He ran into a few problems, but he'll be on time for the wedding. Please stop worrying."

Lucy and her Father had arrived earlier in the day. A few guests had arrived the day before, including the team's significant others had arrived the day before as well.

Martha took it all in stride. "He'll be here honey. It's Clark's big day too. He'll be here," she said repeating herself.

Lois truly needed to hear that. She tried to relax. The stress was not good for the baby. That morning, their wedding day, around Noon, she finally got the call.

"You sure do know how to cut it close. How are you? How did it go?"

"I'll tell you everything when I see you. I'm about to board Bruce's jet. Everyone is here with me."

"I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

~o~o~

 _Back in Metropolis:_

After the team landed at the warehouse, and helping victims exit the ship, a little while later, they were given to diplomats/ambassadors from various countries, but most of them were U.S. citizens. They handed Lex over to U.S. marshals to be returned to prison.

Clark, however, was frantic about getting to Smallville and on time. After retrieving their wedding attire, he truly didn't want to fly to Smallville. Not everyone at the wedding knew of his secret, so he decided to wait for his friends. They headed to the airport to meet up with the team who were waiting for Bruce. An hour went by then Clark began to panic again.

"Where is he?" Clark asked and paced back and forth.

"He said he had go to Gotham, but he'll be here," Barry replied.

He tried to calm down, but then he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Victor? Isn't he coming?"

"No, Clark, he's not coming." At Clark's confused expression, Barry continued, "He didn't want to distract the wedding party with … his appearance."

"But, he needs to be with us. If not for him, none of us would be here," Clark said thinking of Victor's bravery.

"He's not coming. He said he was sorry."

"Alright, but we will call him after the ceremony, and we'll tell him how grateful we are for what he did for us."

"I agree; that's an excellent idea," Barry said.

Clark glanced at his watch then he called Lois again, and after speaking with her, she seemed to be holding up just fine.

~o~o~

After hanging up with her fiancé, Lois was shrieking inside. Clark was home but he was stuck at the airport waiting for Mr. Wonderful, meaning his best man.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked her sister.

In the living room, trying to relax after eating lunch and trying on her dress again, hoping that it still fit, she sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"I'm alright considering, but the past few weeks have been insane." I'm never getting married again; that's for sure, she thought.

"You've been a real trooper, Lo. You were the one keeping all of this together. I'm very proud of you," Lucy said hoping to cheer her up.

That did make her feel better. "Thanks, Luce." She thought about the past several weeks. "You know, I was against all of this, but you convinced me that I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't have this wedding. Clark, is it for me. No one else will do."

"I know that. All anyone must do is see you two together, and that's that. You're it for him too." She pulled her vows from her pocket. "Are those your vows? Can I see?"

"Isn't it bad luck for anyone else to read them? I don't want to jinx it," she replied.

"You may be right. I'll Goggle it."

"No, Luce, don't bother; you'll hear them along with everyone else."

"Oh, alright, I can wait."

"Speaking of waiting," she murmured and stood up and began to walk. "I'll be right back."

"Can I come with you?" Lucy asked and stood up as well.

"No, I won't be long."

Once outside, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, no clouds, but there was a bit of a wind, but rain wasn't forecasted for later in the day. Walking along, she headed past the tent, to look over the seating arrangements, and after peeking inside; everything looked beautiful. With flowers on each table, the caterers continued decorating. The place settings were almost complete.

Satisfied, she continued her way. Being there on Smallville, she couldn't help but remember that terrible time after losing the love of her life. Walking along the same path, she stopped walking and wondered if she could visit the gravesite again, knowing he wasn't there, then she decided against it. It was her past, their past, but it was over. He wasn't dead; he's alive and we're getting married today. She headed back to the house.

Martha greeted her with a smile but she did look a bit sad. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I needed a bit of fresh air." Martha looked behind her.

"Did you?" She couldn't finish.

"No, I couldn't do it," Lois replied.

"We still have time. Would you like to take a bath; it will relax you?"

She touched her hair. "Don't worry about your hair; I'll fix it," Lucy said.

"Alright, I think I will."

"I'll bring you some tea in a little while. Oh, do you know about bathing under unique circumstances." She raised her eyebrows.

"I do," Lois replied. Martha obviously wanted to hear them. Lois took her arm and headed for the stairs. "Okay, I did some research. The water can't be too hot; only ten minutes to soak; no bath salts; oils; bubbles or anything like that."

"I'm sorry; I meant no offense, it's just."

"I understand, and I welcome your advice; I do."

"Okay, I'll get you that tea," Martha said and headed to the kitchen.

Once the water was drawn, it felt wonderful. Eyes closed, the memories came, particularly, Clark's attempt to cheer her up; it worked.

The door opened.

" _I was going to cook; surprise you."_

But then he stepped into the tub fully clothed taking her totally by surprise.

" _Clark, you're going to flood the apartment."_

" _Mmm-hmm."_

His sweet kisses went on and on.

A knock startled her. "I have your tea," Martha said.

"Right on time," she said.

"It's hot." Martha handed her the tea.

"Thanks, I needed this."

"You're welcome," Martha said and left her alone.

Not long after, it was time. She left the tub, dried off, put on a robe, and headed to Clark's room. Her wedding dress hung on the door; her bouquet in a chair waiting for her; her vail on the bed; and her vows lay on the side table. She picked them up and read them. "Perfect."

~o~o~

 _The Kent farm, earlier that day:_

A little while before the wedding, Sam took a deep breath and approached his daughter's bedroom. He knocked, then, "Lo, can I come in?"

Lois belted her robe and opened the door. "Daddy, is everything alright? Have you heard from Clark?"

Sam put on a brave face. "Lo, please don't get stressed; I'm sure he'll be here," he answered her calmly. "Take a deep breath and sit down. I need to talk to you."

Now Lois was worried. "Alright, we have a little time." She sat down and tried to stay calm. He picked up her bouquet and handed it to her. She took a sniff; the white flowers were beautiful.

"Lo, I need to apologize."

"You already did, days ago."

"I know, but Clark, he said some things I hadn't thought about in a long while."

"What things?" She asked.

"Oh, about how brave you are and I suddenly realized that you are so much like your Mother, that I was terrified for you. That terror manifested itself into my treatment of you and your sister." Lois didn't know what say.

He continued. "I always want the best for both of you." His voice softened. "It's your wedding day, and to see you so happy to be marrying the man of your dreams has changed the way I feel about you and how I want us to relate to each other. I don't want to be on the outskirts of your life. I want to be involved. You know I read your articles, right?"

"Yeah, I knew that. Lucy told me."

"Well, your involvement with Superman triggered a lot of anger, but he is definitely in your life, and I can't dispute or deny how much he means to you, and to all of us."

"Daddy, what you saying?" Lois began to hope.

"I'm saying that I want to meet him."

Lois wasn't expecting that. "Oh, you want to meet Superman, but why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to thank him for being who he is, but mostly, I wanted to thank him for saving your life so many times." At her surprised expression, he continued, "I've read your articles, seen the videos, all of it."

"Oh, I see, well, maybe it can be arranged," Lois said but Clark would have to agree.

"Wonderful," he said and stood up; she did too. He impulsively gave her a hug. "I love you, Lo, and I always will. I'm here for you, Okay?" He pulled away.

Her eyes watered. "Thank you, Daddy. Oh, I have to get dressed."

"I'll leave you now." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you downstairs."

"Alright," Lois said and escorted him out. Once the door closed, she leaned against it, and wondered if her Father could handle the truth.

Sam leaned against the door and thought of his lovely wife Ella. What would she do if she were here? Would she too put on a brave face and allow their daughter to marry this man, a being from another world? He didn't know the answer to that question, but to see Lo so happy and content; he's wanted that for so long, and he couldn't stop the wedding; he just couldn't.

Then, Sam remembered.

~o~o~

 _Earlier that same day, in Metropolis:_

After adding his dress uniform inside a garment bag, Sam waited for his daughter, Lucy, who would take them to the airport, when he got a call from his assistant.

"Nancy, what is it? I'm in a hurry; my oldest daughter is getting married in a matter of hours."

"I know that Sir, but you need to see our … guest. He's asking for you."

Sam wasn't sure about this. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Sir, before you see him, you should be prepared."

"What is it?"

"He's different, Sir; he's not the same as before."

"What do you mean?"

"He's healed and he threatened the guards."

"I'm on my way." Minutes later, he entered Bizarro's hidden quarters, but to say that he was different was an understatement. Sam stared at the clone who looked exactly like Superman, but the 'S' was still backward.

Bizarro spoke to him. "I thought you had forgotten about me; it's been weeks. How are you General Lane?"

Shocked and unbelieving, his appearance and let alone how he sounded, he asked, "What happened to you?"

"Don't you like my new look?" He lifted the cape. "I do like it, but the 'S' is all wrong."

"But the green K; it was supposed to," he faltered at his look.

He frowned. "Oh, so, you thought it would hurt me; keep me in line? No, it's just the opposite; it felt good," Bizarro said.

Sam was thinking, OMG! What have I done? He turned to go.

"Oh, leaving so soon, but I thought Lois would come and see me. I wasn't expecting how much better I would feel just by seeing her."

Sam stiffened and turned back to face him. "What are you saying?"

"What is it about Lois that attracts men like me?" Sam looked confused. "She's keeping secrets from all of us." At his silence, he continued. "Clark Kent, a really nice guy; if you like that type of thing. I cannot wait to meet him."

Sam didn't want to talk to him, but Clark is marrying his daughter. "What do you know about my future son-in-law?"

"Lois is marrying Clark-Joe?" He gave a bark of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"You truly have no idea; do you?" Bizarro was enjoying himself.

"Just spit it out!" Sam nearly shouted.

"Clark-Joe is Superman; you know, the alien who can fly; shoot fire from his eyes; stronger than any man on Earth; and he's in love with your daughter." Sam's face was a mask of pain. "The only reason I stayed in this hellhole was to tell you the truth, and to see the look on your face … priceless."

Sam staggered back unable to comprehend any of it. "You're lying through your teeth. Take that back."

"Aren't you pleased?" Sam was silent. "I'm surprised she never told you; I mean, aren't you her Father; aren't you giving her away? That's just awful; I'll have to speak to Ms. Lane about her lies."

Sam didn't believe him, not for a minute, then he turned on his heel and left but he could still hear him.

"CLARK-JOE IS JUST LIKE ME, EXCLUDING THE 'S' ON MY CHEST BUT I CAN FIX THAT ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed to the top of his lungs then he laughed.

The laughter followed Sam until he thought he was going crazy.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _After Tonight_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: Oh, no, Sam knows the truth! Okay, guys, it won't be long now. The wedding is coming up and don't forget to bring rice. Come back in a week. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love; don't you know? Give me that love. Give it to me! Please and thank you!


	8. Living the Dream

A/N: In this next update, Sam is beside himself with worry, but he knew what he had to do. Lois and Clark take their vows as husband and wife. During the reception dinner, Clark overhears a disturbing conversation, and then later, a long denied but not unexpected decision is made. ***Clois wedding ahead; No JL speculation in this update! *** Please read; thank you.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 8: Living the Dream_

 _Present time, Smallville, Kansas:_

It's time for a wedding. Lucy, Martha, and Sam, in their wedding attire, waited anxiously for the ceremony to begin. Lois, in her wedding dress and veil, ready for her big day, came down the stairs and twirled in front of her family.

"Well, how do I look?" Lois asked anxious about her figure.

"Oh, you look wonderful. You can't even tell," Lucy said without thinking.

"You can't tell what?" Her Father asked.

"She can't tell that I'm a wreck inside; you know what I mean," Lois replied and glanced at Lucy.

"Oh, is that all? You look beautiful sweetie." Her Father was so different now; Lois wanted to cry. "No tears, Okay? I'm just glad I'm here for you."

"Me too, Daddy; me too," Lois said and gave him an impulsive hug.

He hugged her close. Sam wanted his daughter to be happy, more than anything. He knew about love and what it meant; it didn't come around every day; it just didn't.

"Alright, I want one of those," Lucy said and hugged her sister. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Yes, you have," Lois replied. "I do love that dress and the color; it's perfect."

"You both look lovely," Martha said.

"Thanks, Martha," Lois said and gave her a hug too.

Lucy admired her sister so much. She took her hand. "Lo, before we begin, please don't take this wrong, but is Clark 'the one'?"

Sam waited for her answer; he needed to hear this. Martha listened as well.

"Yes, he is; you know that," Lois replied surprised by that question. "He's everything to me, and I know that's cliché but I admire his courage, his strength, his kindness and his loving heart, but the most important thing, 'he' loves me."

"I'm so happy you two found each other. It's just I've never been in love, and I can't help but wonder about it, and what it means. I don't even know if I'm capable of it," Lucy said, head down.

Lois squeezed her hand. "Of course you are. I've had the same doubts; believe me. Luce, look at me. You'll know; when 'the one' comes into your life; you'll know."

"I hope you're right," Lucy said. "Thank you, Lo."

"Now let's get this party started. Oh, I almost forgot. Have you written your speech yet?"

Lucy's eyes bugged out.

"Oh, oh! Look, you have time; go upstairs and try to do that."

Lucy eyes were still wide. "A speech, oh no!" She headed upstairs.

"Maybe you should help her?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

"You may have a point," Lois replied and went to help her sister.

Once upstairs in Clark's old room, but Lois had more to say before the wedding.

"How's it going?" Lois asked and came inside.

"Oh, it's coming along," Lucy replied. She tapped her chin thinking about what to say, then added a few more lines.

"Luce, could you stop for a minute; I have something I have to tell you."

She frowned and put down her pen. "What is it; it sounds important."

"It is," Lois replied and took a deep breath. "Ron is coming and he's bringing a date."

"Oh," she said.

"Sweetie, don't hold back; I know this hurts you."

She raised her shining eyes to her sister. "I don't know what to say." She paused and wiped at the corner of her eye. "I'm done with my speech, and I think it came out okay." She picked it up but Lois had that look. "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. I just wish," she hesitated.

"What do you wish?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Let's get you married; that's the most important thing."

"You're right; I'm ready," Lois said. They locked arms and headed back downstairs.

~o~o~

The wedding was about to begin, but still no groom. Lois tapped her foot. Lucy knew what was coming and handed her the cellphone.

"Clark, where are you?"

"I'm five minutes away," he replied.

"Hurry up; drive faster," she said.

"You heard the lady, drive faster," Clark said to the limousine driver.

All the guests had arrived, except the superhero team. Their plus ones were seated ready for the ceremony to begin. The Minister was there, as well as the caterers, putting final touches to the table settings; flower arrangements; everything was ready to go, except no groom.

Inside the limo, Clark began to sweat. "I hope she doesn't call this whole thing off."

Diana laughed. "You're joking, right? She adores you."

"I know I drive her crazy sometimes," Clark said.

Diana glanced at Bruce and he was staring at her. "That's the best part." Heart pounding; she lowered her eyes.

"We're here!" The driver announced.

Clark exited first and ran towards the farm house. Lois saw him then she ran and hid inside the bathroom.

"Clark, you can't see me before the wedding; it's bad luck."

He sighed then touched the door. "But I haven't seen you in weeks. Please, Lo, just for a minute?"

"No, Clark, the ceremony is about to begin. Just a few minutes, please?"

He took a deep breath. "Alright, we're getting married in a few minutes."

"Yes, we are," Lois said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Clark said and touched the door again; Lois did the same.

"Come on, Clark; everyone is waiting," Lucy said and guided him to his best man who was waiting for him.

Everyone was now seated and ready to see the bride.

The wedding music began. Clark straightened his tie and jacket. Bruce did the same. They looked very handsome in their wedding attire.

James took photographs. He was only too happy to agree.

"Gentlemen," the Minister greeted them with a handshake. "We'll make this as painless as possible." He smiled at Clark.

"Thank you, Sir," Clark said, shaking inside.

Lucy walked down the aisle in time with the music. Then everyone waited for the bride to appear.

Lois stood beside her Father, her arm through his and tried to steady her breathing. Staring at her groom, she thought, he's here; he made it.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked.

"I'm ready," she replied.

Lois and Clark only had eyes for each other. Lucy and Ron stared at each other until they looked away unsure what was happening. Bruce thought Diana never looked more beautiful. Her dress reminded him of her eyes; twinkling and shining at him. He felt lost in those eyes.

~o~o~

The bride's march began, everyone stood up, as Lois and her Father walked down the aisle. James, ready as ever, snapped picture after picture.

Friends and family, relieved and happy that Clark had finally arrived. He was late, but only by a few minutes. All except Victor, the league members were there along with their significant others to support Lois and Clark. Victor remained at the Hall of Justice, and with Barry's help, could setup an audio up-link for the ceremony, so he could listen in.

Watching his beautiful bride come forward, Clark's smile lit up his face, and Lois thought she had never seen anything as beautiful as that smile. Her heart swelled with emotion. Clark loved her and she loved him too. She suddenly thought back to everything they had gone through to arrive here at this moment; they were blessed; very blessed indeed.

Lois returned his smile, her heart so full, she felt as if it might burst because of her love for him. Happy to think that she had almost given up on all of it, so glad she hadn't done it.

Diana, meanwhile, knew Bruce was staring at her, then she dared to look him in the eye. He smirked at her. She managed not to roll her eyes. She imagined a smile behind that smirk.

Moments later, it's time for the ceremony to begin, everyone excited to see the happy couple tie the knot: Diana Prince; best man, Bruce Wayne; Barry Allen and Iris West; Arthur Curry and Mera; J'onn Jones; Ron Troupe and guest; Perry and Alice White; Jenny and guest; Martha Kent; Samuel Lane; maid of honor, Lucy Lane; and finally, Lana Lang and Pete Ross, who arrived together.

Once the bride arrived at the altar, Sam's heart was full with so much pride and love. "Lo, you've never looked more beautiful than at this moment." He kissed her cheek. He helped her pull her veil back over her face.

"Thanks, Daddy." She smiled at her Father.

The Minister began the ceremony. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"I do," Sam replied then he took a seat on the front row on the bride's side. Once he was seated, Sam put on a brave face, but inside he wanted to stop the wedding but he couldn't do that to his daughter; he couldn't.

Clark stepped forward then Lois took his arm. They smiled at each other, so very happy.

Lucy smiled at them, then she caught James staring at her with a look she had never seen before. She ducked her head embarrassed but then she locked eyes with Ron; her heart skidded to a stop.

Standing by close to the groom, Bruce couldn't imagine what Lois must be thinking about Clark's choice for his best man. His speech came straight from his heart and he hoped they would approve. He was sure she hadn't quite forgiven him for nearly killing her fiancé, but in time, she would, at least he hoped so.

The minister continued the ceremony: "A wedding is the celebration of the miracle of love. Lois and Clark, today, we celebrate this miracle in your lives. Here are a few inspiring words that define the true meaning of Love:"

"Love is patient and kind; Love is not jealous or boastful; Love is not arrogant or rude; Love does not insist on its own way; Love does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices with the right; Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things; and Love never fails."

"Learning to love each other and to live together in harmony is one of the greatest challenges of marriage. Marriage is not to be entered into lightly, and we are to hold it in high honor at all times."

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lois Joanne Lane and Clark Joseph Kent. If anyone can show just cause why they should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused for effect. "Lois and Clark have chosen to speak their own vows."

"Clark?"

After Lois handed Lucy her bouquet, he took her hands in his then Clark spoke from his heart:

 _Lois, you have captivated me, inspired me, and have filled me with joy. You are beautiful, fun, creative, and caring. With you, I've found the warmth of understanding, caring words to cheer me when I'm blue, the support I need when life gets too demanding, and encouragement for things I plan to do. With you, I've found contentment and fulfillment, a closeness based on trust and honesty – I need you and I love you – very dearly – with you is where I want to be._

 _I, Clark take you Lois, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part._

The Minister turned to Lois. "Lois?"

Lois spoke from her heart:

 _"Clark, you have been my best friend, mentor, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So, I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life … together."_

Her eyes watered then she continued:

 _I, Lois take you Clark, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part._

They both smiled at each other then, both holding back tears.

"Now, we will have the exchanging of the rings." The Minister looked to Bruce, then he blessed the ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Clark said as he slipped the ring on Lois's finger.

The Minister turned to Lucy, then he blessed the ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Lois said as she slipped the ring on Clark's finger.

"Let us pray. The Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord make his face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you. The Lord lift up the light of his countenance upon you, and give you peace."

After speaking the prayer, the Minister said, "What, therefore, God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Insofar as, Lois and Clark have spoken their vows each to the other, and have exchanged rings, by the power vested in me by this state, I now pronounce them husband and wife. Clark, you may kiss your bride."

He lifted her veil, took Lois into his arms and kissed her sweetly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back loving the feel of her husband as they both didn't seem to want to stop.

Then all the guests whooped and erupted in applause. After Clark kissed his bride, Lois hugged her sister, acquired her bouquet, Bruce and Clark shook hands. Then Lois and Clark smiled at each other, and holding hands, turned and walked down the aisle as Mr. And Mrs. Clark Kent.

~o~o~

The wedding party walked over to the beautifully decorated tent. Soft music began to plan, as Lucy and Bruce, arm in arm, followed behind, and Sam and Martha brought up the rear. After lowering the music, the Master of Ceremonies introduced the wedding party to their guests. The wedding reception would take place after everyone moved through the receiving line. The newlyweds, as well as the wedding party, greeted their guests with happy smiles and hugs thanking them for attending their wedding.

With hanging lights from inside the tent, it was now sundown, and everyone took their seats. Dinner was served immediately which consisted of baked chicken, roasted vegetables, macaroni and cheese, salad, bread, and white wine, nothing too extravagant. Since the guest list was under twenty-five, the caterer suggested a sit-down dinner. With plenty of servers, it didn't take long until everyone received their food.

After the food was served, the Minister blessed the food, then the eating began.

"I'm starved," Clark said. He hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon on board the spaceship.

"When was the last time you ate," Lois asked her husband.

"Since yesterday," he replied and chewed his food.

"I don't remember you ever saying you were 'starved.' It's nice."

He swallowed. "I really am hungry."

Martha, meanwhile, eyed Sam Lane, who sat next to her devouring his meal. He didn't have the decency to attend Clark's funeral, then she decided not to bring it up. It's highly possible Sam didn't know Clark's secret or that his daughter was madly in love with her Son.

In Sam's mind, he thought it best not to reveal the truth, that he knew about Clark. That way, he could find out more about him, particularly why his daughter never said a word to him.

"Lois was very pleased that you decided to give her away," Martha said hoping to get a conversation started.

"Well, that's the least I could do for practically ignoring her since her Mother passed." He stopped unsure why he had revealed that truth.

Martha couldn't imagine losing a Mother so young. "Lois is a very strong lady."

"That she is and can I say something about your Son?" Sam asked.

Martha didn't know what was going on. "Of course."

"He came to see me a few weeks ago and convinced me to make amends with my daughter and do this one thing for her."

"He did that?" Martha asked not surprised.

"He loves my daughter very much, but I'm worried."

"Why are you worried?"

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors about Superman and my daughter; I can't help but worry about her. I know he saved her life multiple times, but he's dangerous." Sam was also thinking that the marriage may not be legal; he's an alien; it can't be legal.

Martha straightened her spine. "Does Lois know how you feel about Superman?"

"No, she doesn't. I told her that I wanted to meet him, but the real reason is I wanted to tell him to stay away from my daughter. Get someone else to write about him."

"I see what you mean." Martha got the point. "You lied to her."

It was true, but Sam would not admit to it. "No, I didn't lie."

Martha didn't believe him. "Can I give you a bit of advice?" He nodded. "Never lie to your children. It will come back to haunt you. Tell your daughter the truth, that you don't want her anywhere near Superman and let her decide what to do. She's married and she's in love. You don't want to alienate her. What if she has children one day, then what? You want to see your grandchildren, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," he quickly replied. Children? His mind couldn't fathom it, then he remembered the fainting spell.

"Then tell her the truth."

"I will; but not today."

"Just do it and soon."

"I will." Sam wanted to break them up somehow, but Lo may already be pregnant.

Meanwhile, Clark couldn't help but overhear their conversation. It saddened him to think that Sam would lie to his daughter about meeting him. He felt terrible. Sam Lane was not to be trusted.

"Hey, what's that frown about?" Lois asked.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about our first dance. We never practiced and I'm not very good at it.'

"Clark, we've danced several times before. Remember, you took me dancing for one of our rare and interesting dates."

He chuckled remembering leaving her during one of those dates. "I remember, but that was a long time ago."

"It wasn't that long ago; it was last year."

"Long enough." He picked up his wine. "A toast to us, to get the ball rolling?"

She lifted her glass full of sparkling water. "To us," she said. They clinked their glasses and took a sip, then they kissed.

~o~o~

A little while later, and after their meal, Bruce stood up and clinked his glass. "May I have your attention please? I have a speech to make," Bruce began and glanced at Diana.

Lois and Clark had their heads together. "Have you read it?" Lois whispered to her husband.

"No, I haven't," Clark replied.

"I hope he doesn't embarrass anyone or himself."

"He won't," Clark said and prayed it was true.

Bruce began his speech. "On behalf of Lois and Clark, I'd like to thank everyone for attending this beautiful wedding today. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Bruce Wayne."

Whispers and chattering could be heard. "We know who you are."

"Thanks, Barry. As I was saying, good evening everyone. When Clark asked me to be his best man, I was deeply touched and truly honored to be asked. I've never been a best man and I don't want to screw this up. Lois and Clark have been through a lot since they met a few years ago, but today you are husband and wife. This is day one of a great adventure and I'm honored to be able to share it with you. You know, I can remember the day I met Clark. I asked him how I could help him because he was going through a difficult time, but he ended up helping me instead." He looked them in the eye. "Never forget that the true meaning of marriage is the magic of being needed by just one person." He looked up from notes and glanced at Diana. She seemed unmoved. "They've walked many miles to be here together, and this wedding is a joy to behold. I can speak for everyone here when I say we all wish you the happiness that you so deserve. Please raise your glass. Congratulations, Lois and Clark, to the bride and groom. Here! Here!" Bruce sat down but his eyes skidded back to Diana and, to his shock, she smiled at him. He couldn't help returning her smile.

"Not bad," Lois whispered.

"Yeah, not bad at all," Clark said. The smiled at each other relieved that he hadn't screwed up.

After the applause, had died down. Lucy stood up, a little nervous but satisfied with her 'instant' speech. I guess this it, she thought.

"Well, I don't know if can top that. For those of you who don't know me, I'm the sister of the bride and my name is Lucy Lane. I wanted to thank Lois and Clark for inviting me to be a part of their very special day. My sister and I have been there for each other through some of the hardest times in our lives." She paused and glanced at her sister. "But I'm grateful to experience some of the best years of our lives, and this is definitely one of those years. It's funny, but the first time I met Clark, my sister and I were in a coffee shop and he said he was searching for her. He smiled at her, and believe it or not, he kissed her hand. I've never seen a man kiss a woman's hand before, at least not in a play or in a movie. I'm sorry, I'm a romantic, but in that moment, I knew that they had found something truly special. Lois and Clark, please remember that a dream you dream together, that is the reality and that reality is right now. Please raise your glass. Congratulations to the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent."

Almost done, Lucy spoke above the music coming from outside the tent, "Now who's ready to celebrate this amazing couple with an awesome party? Are you ready?"

Everyone stood up and applauded, shouting, "We're ready!"

Moments later, upbeat music began to play. A flat platform area had been set up just outside the tent. The music blasted loud enough for everyone to hear.

James walked over to her and took her hand. "You were great," he said taking a small break. "Would you like to dance?" He took her hand.

"I'd love to," Lucy replied smiling.

Lois wiped at her eyes. "What a wonderful speech," Lois said then she sniffed.

"Please don't cry, your make-up," Clark said hoping to get a smile.

'I'm alright," she said. "Are you ready to dance?"

"I hope I don't step on your feet." He helped her to stand.

"You'll be fine; just take it slow," Lois said.

The dance floor was full but then, when the bride and groom approached, a slow dance began and Lois and Clark were ready for their very first dance as husband and wife. Everyone applauded and made way for the happy couple as they began to dance.

Clark pulled his wife close and began to move slowly gliding over the dance floor.

"Mr. Kent, you constantly amaze me," Lois said holding on. Clark was a wonderful dancer. She remembered their date last year and he had given her the impression that he couldn't dance and now look at him.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said moving in time with the music.

"Oh, you are definitely good at surprises." She leaned in close to his ear. "Don't ever change."

Minutes later, the dance ended, then her Father stepped forward for his dance.

Clark gave his bride over her Father, although he was beginning to despise the man. "Sir," he said and stepped aside.

"Thank you, Clark," he said and danced with his daughter. Lois was happy now, and Clark couldn't tell her what he had overheard; he couldn't.

Someone tapped his shoulder. "Hey, it's my turn," Martha said but he seemed upset. On the dance floor, she whispered, "You heard; didn't you?"

"Yes, I heard."

"I'm so sorry," Martha said. "He's quite the liar."

"I know and I can't tell Lo; it would crush her."

"No, I agree; at least not now. She doesn't need the stress."

Thinking of the baby and Sam being involved in their lives; he can't allow Sam contact with his child, his wife, Superman, none of it.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _All the Man that I Need_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: I wanted this chapter to go and on. I hope you liked the wedding. Sam is being a jerk but I'm giving him some slack; he knows the truth now. More wedding reception scenes are coming up. Look for a few surprises and awkward but heartfelt confessions. Thank you so much for reading. Reviews/favorites/kudos are love! They truly are. Thanks, again.


	9. The Best of Me

A/N: In this next update, the reception continues with several very revealing conversations. Lois and Clark head out to 'their' bed and breakfast for three days of relaxation and love. Bruce and Diana share a tender moment. Lucy and Ron talk of their breakup. Then later, after returning to Metropolis, the League is shocked to find out the identity of one of their rescued victims. Please read and review. Thank you.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 9: The Best of Me_

 _The wedding reception:_

Minutes later, it was announced that the rest of the guests should enter the dance floor and have some fun. The music was now upbeat with current top forty hits.

Diana stiffened when Bruce walked towards her, but before he could ask her to dance, J'onn stepped in.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and held out his hand.

"Sure," Diana replied. They entered the dance floor and moved in time to an upbeat tune, not holding onto each other. It's called hand-dancing which is old fashioned, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Bruce, meanwhile, moved further away and watched them. Moments later, someone touched his shoulder. "Hi, Bruce, did you forget; we should share a dance?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lucy; let's dance," he replied and led her onto the dance floor.

Diana stared at him; Bruce stared at her. Lucy picked up on it. "Ask her."

"What did you say?" He asked distracted.

"Diana Prince; she obviously wants to dance with you and you want to dance with her."

He sighed. "We'll dance; there's plenty of time." He then noticed someone staring at his partner. "Who's that?"

Lucy had some idea. "He's an old friend," she replied but didn't look behind her.

"Well, if looks could kill, I should be dead right now." He turned her and Ron was staring at them, but then he did something unexpected; he approached them.

Lucy stiffened. What is he thinking? She wondered.

He tapped Bruce's shoulder. "May I cut in?" Ron asked.

"No," Lucy replied not looking at him.

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Of course, you may," he replied and left them alone.

"Well, shall we dance?" Ron asked and held out his hand.

Lucy sighed and danced with him, not wanting to make a scene.

No sooner had Bruce left Lucy with Ron, the song ended then the servers brought out the cake, then the announcement: "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, it's time to cut the cake!"

Everyone gathered around as Lois and Clark toasted each other, then they cut the cake. It was so tempting to smash their faces, but they didn't. Everyone applauded their restraint, but then they kissed away the crumbs.

"Delicious," they said at the same time. Smiling, they kissed again.

Then the announcement of the bouquet and garter toss would be coming after a few more dances.

Bruce wanted to dance with Diana so he approached her. He asked her to dance and to his surprise and delight, a slow dance began to play.

Diana hesitated, then she took his hand. He pulled her close; they danced around for a few minutes, but Diana seemed reluctant to even glance at him.

"It's okay to look at me; I'll be a good boy."

"That's not it," she said. Her heart refused to listen to her. Then she turned her head and glanced at his face.

"Tell me what you see," he said.

Her eyes roamed over his face. "I see a man, a very strong, determined, bold, unpredictable, but one of the bravest and smartest guys I've ever met."

Dumbstruck, he stared at her. "Well, I don't know what to say."

"Please, you must get compliments all the time."

"Well, not about my character, what I really think about the world, and how I live my life."

"I see what you mean, but once people get to know you, you're not so bad," she said and tried to smile.

"I don't think Lois would agree with you." He glanced at the bride and groom dancing. "I missed our dance."

"That's right; you and Lois are supposed to dance."

"Maybe we will later in the evening," Bruce said.

"Is she still mad at you about … everything?"

"You could say that," he replied but refused to elaborate.

"I'm sorry about that, but I don't think Lois would hold a grudge for too long."

He decided to tell her the truth. After leading her to the far corner of the dance floor, he whispered, "Lois is pregnant."

She didn't seem surprised. "Oh, I see, so that's why the wedding was a bit quick?"

"Yeah, but Clark has always wanted to marry her, since that first day they met," he replied.

"He really said that? Wow, that kind of love; its rare." She watched them dance, foreheads touching. "They do look happy."

"They do; don't they," he whispered but it wasn't a question.

"Aren't you happy for them?" Diana asked.

"Yes, of course I am, but it will be difficult for them, with a child on the way, and Darkseid still out there probably contemplating revenge against the entire League; Clark in particular."

"I know, especially after Victor told us what Darkseid really wants."

"He wants Clark, and if he comes here, Victor may not be able to hold him off for long."

"But he can do it and we have faith that we can defeat him."

This discussion was not appropriate for this event. "Let's not talk about it." He twirled her back into the thick of the dancers.

~o~o~

Lucy and Ron, meanwhile, danced again, but she had to know. "What about your date?"

"Oh, she's not my date; she's an old friend from school."

"Just a friend?" Lucy felt strange; was she jealous?

"Yes, just a friend," he replied then he pulled her closer. "And what about you and Olsen?

"It's not serious," she replied.

"I see," he said then, "Were you jealous of me being here with someone else?"

"Of course not," she quickly replied but she couldn't look at him.

It was time to clear the air. "Lucy, I'm sorry," he began. "I wanted to continue our relationship, but my studies took up all of my time and we had just started dating, and," he stopped at her look.

"Ron, I don't believe that. We dated for nearly six months, and then it was over. I thought I had done something wrong."

"No, it wasn't you; it was me."

"Then you didn't break up with me because of school, then what was it?"

"It was about us, Lucy, getting more and more serious. I got scared because I had fallen in love with you and I knew you didn't feel the same way about me."

That shut her up, but what he said was true. I never knew he felt that way, she thought.

At her silence, he continued. "Well, was I wrong?"

Before she could answer him, the music died down and an announcement that the bride would throw her bouquet and the groom her garter. They stared at each other with thoughts of getting married one day.

Ron tried to lighten the mood. "Go on; it's your sister; it's your duty to participate." Lucy didn't more. "Go on; it'll be fun."

She managed not to roll her eyes. "Alright; alright."

~o~o~

Diana didn't move an inch. "Aren't you going to try to catch the bouquet?" Bruce asked and held back a smile.

"No, I'm not; I have no intention of getting married."

"It's just a fun thing to do. Go on! You're not afraid, are you?" He gave her a smirk.

"No, of course not," she huffed.

"Then go," he said and gave her shove.

"Oh alright," she said if it would shut him up.

Lucy, Iris, Mera, Lana, Jenny, and Diana brought up the rear, waiting for the bouquet to be tossed. "Over here; over here!" The ladies' screams were getting ridiculous, but then the bouquet landed in one of their hands.

Shocked, Diana couldn't believe it, staring at the bouquet, but she caught it instinctively. Lois had that self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Wide-eyed, Bruce stared at Diana's stunned expression, then their gazes locked, neither of them knowing what to think or what to say.

Lois smirked at Bruce; he caught her look then he narrowed his eyes. So, that was her revenge and it worked, he thought.

Clark looked between Bruce and Diana and with his hand over his mouth, he managed not to burst out laughing. Lois and Clark couldn't hold back and smiled, laughing so hard, not out loud of course.

Then it was announced that the garter needed to be tossed. Bruce wasn't going to push his luck, so he stayed as far away as possible.

Clark watched him move away from all the unmarried men. Lois gave her husband a look. Now it's your turn, and you better not miss.

J'onn, Barry, Arthur, Pete, Ron, and James, eagerly waited for the garter. "Clark, over here; over here!" The men were just as bad as the ladies. Bruce thought he was standing at a 'safe' distance. Clark tossed the garter and using his super breath, it landed on Bruce's head.

Everyone laughed and applauded, and Diana tried not to laugh but she couldn't. She burst out laughing and walked over to him.

"This is awkward," he said and removed the garter. "Why are you laughing?" He asked but then his lips quirked up with a smile and now he was laughing out loud. Diana loved the sound.

"Are you guys alright?" Lois asked smiling at how cute they looked.

Barry added his two cents. "I knew it." Iris and Mera had no idea what was going on, both thinking, 'Diana and Bruce?' Who knew?

"Don't get any ideas; we're just friends," Bruce said, a bit too loudly.

"Sure you are," Arthur said. Everyone knew the truth.

Before anything else could be said, more music blasted their eardrums. "Last dance everyone!" That was Lois.

Everyone entered the dance floor, including Bruce and Diana.

Lois and Clark smiled at them as they danced, happier than they'd ever been.

Ron asked Lucy to dance again, but she refused. With a heavy heart, he walked back to his date. He apologized but she didn't take it personally. She knew how her friend felt about Lucy.

~o~o~

A few hours later, it was time for the bride and groom to head out for their honeymoon. Kisses and hugs were given freely, as heartfelt thanks for coming were given to everyone. One final word from Lois, that they could stay and dance away the evening. The music and wine would be available until ten o'clock. "Have fun!" She happily said and waved goodbye.

The newlyweds had never heard so much cheering and thanks, then they entered the limo and they were on their way eager for the honeymoon to begin. After much chatter among the League, it was obvious everyone wanted to stay.

Lucy, James, Martha and Sam decided to head over to the house and get better acquainted and to try and relax for a while. Once inside the farmhouse, James asked Lucy if they could talk. She knew what was coming.

Out on the back deck, he asked, "Tell me why you danced with Ron all evening?"

"I guess we needed to catch up?" She answered him with a question.

"I know about you two; office gossip."

Her head came up at that. "Oh."

"Oh?" He kept his cool. "You should have told me that you weren't over him. Now, I look like a fool."

"You're not a fool, James. I honestly thought it was over." She paused to gather her composure. "He broke up with me and just now, he finally told me the reason why."

"You know why, so tell me; I think I deserve that much."

She took a deep breath. "He said that he loved me, and that he knew that I didn't love him, at least not in the way he wanted me to, but," she hesitated.

"But you do love him; is that it?"

"I think I do," she answered him honestly.

"I see," he said. "Well, I guess that's it."

"I'm sorry, James."

"Goodbye, Lucy."

He turned and left her staring after him.

~o~o~

"I guess we're staying?" Diana asked Bruce. Her eyes radiated something he wasn't familiar with. He took her hand then he stared into her eyes.

"I'm not letting this chance get away from me." Holding a bottle of wine and two glasses, she happily followed him.

Her heart began that familiar rhythm whenever he looked at her that way. That look was all too familiar and she finally admitted how much she loved it. She bowed her head as he placed her arm inside his own. They walked toward the dance floor but then he took a slight turn and headed down a worn and beaten path; the Kent barn was just ahead.

"Have you even been inside of a barn?" He asked.

"Of course, I have; we have horses on our island."

"Is that so; tell me more," he asked excited to talk about her life.

As they walked inside the barn, the smell of hay and the neighing of horses filled their senses and their ears. Diana gravitated to them, and found one who seemed gentle and eager to please.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Diana asked not expecting a reply. The horse surprised her and lowered his head expecting an apple or even a stroke or two. Happy to oblige, she stroked his head and behind his ear.

After pouring the wine, Bruce cocked his head to the side and watched her gain another admirer. "I think you've won him over; same as me." He found a blanket, then he set it down on a few bales of hay. "Shall we?"

"Alright," she replied; he helped her to sit, then handed her the wine.

He sat down next to her, a little too close, she thought.

After a few sips, he asked, "So, tell me about your island."

"You know most of it. After I was created by Zeus, my life was lived like a princess, a warrior princess, with no men, mind you, just women. I learned how to defend myself, how to ride, to hunt, and to settle differences."

"I see, like a mediator?" She nodded. "And you like women and men; isn't that true?"

"That's rather personal; don't you think?" She asked and watched as he took her hand.

"Yeah, I suppose it is, but I didn't mean to offend." At her surprised expression, he continued. "I know we've kissed before and you didn't push me away, but I wanted us to be upfront and honest with each other."

"I want that too." She took a deep breath. "The answer is yes; I do like women and men."

"Okay, we have that out of the way; I wanted to," he hesitated.

"Did I offend you?" She smiled at his look.

"No, not at all, in fact, I can't seem to think of what to say." But he had one more question. "Diana, tell me about the man in the photo."

She wasn't expecting that. "There was more than one man." He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you meant Steve?"

"Steve; and you loved him; didn't you?"

"Yes, but he's gone now and I've had time to grieve."

"I'm sorry, Diana. I didn't mean." She squeezed his hand.

"It's alright. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," he replied.

"I think about you all the time. When we're working together, it's hard for me not to watch out for you, from time to time." She quickly added then lowered her eyes.

He chuckled then he raised her chin. "You watch out for me?"

She nodded unable to speak.

"Diana, maybe we should go back," he said, thinking if they kissed, he wouldn't be able to stop.

She grabbed his arm. "No, not yet," she whispered then she leaned closer, touched his bow tie, reminding her of another time. He leaned in as well.

They kissed sweetly at first but then deeper kisses were exchanged. She ran her fingers through is hair pulling him closer. He slanted his lips across hers kissing her like he wanted to do since the last time which seemed like an eternity ago.

But then, "I'm sorry." It was J'onn. "There's an alert from Victor; we have to go."

Bruce inwardly cursed a blue streak. "What is it?" He asked sharply.

"He didn't want to say anything over the up-link; it's far too sensitive," he replied.

"Alright, we're coming," he said.

J'onn left them alone.

He helped her to stand. "I'm sorry."

She touched his lips. "Don't be; I quite enjoyed it." She managed a smile.

"So did I." He took her hand. "We will continue this."

"Yes, we will." He gave her a rare smile.

Enthralled, Diana stared at him, unable to look away.

~o~o~

About an hour, after boarding the jet, the league members, along with their significant others, headed back to Metropolis. The members headed to the Hall of Justice to see what the emergency could be about, but even on board, Victor refused to divulge the reason why they had to return so quickly.

After landing, the jet at their disposal, Mera and Iris stayed on board to be returned to their homes, while the League members headed to the Hall of Justice.

Bruce was not in a good mood. "Alright, what is this about?"

"She's upstairs," Victor replied.

"Whose upstairs?' Arthur asked.

"Clark's cousin, or she says she's his cousin."

Bruce shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. "Is this is the emergency you called us about?"

"Yes, it is; I couldn't divulge this over an insecure line that Superman has a living relative."

"He has a point," Barry agreed. "So tell us everything."

"A few hours ago, a diplomatic convoy arrived with a woman; a Kryptonian. She said her name was 'Kara.' Apparently, we rescued her from Darkseid's castle. She's been there for years, since she was a teenager."

"Good lord; how old is she now?" Diana asked.

"I'm not sure; maybe mid-twenties or a little younger," Victor replied.

"I'm going to see her; she must be terrified," Diana said and headed in that direction.

"Diana, she's in a suite next to yours," Victor said.

"Thanks, Victor," she said.

"Have you told Clark about this?" Bruce asked hating to interrupt their honeymoon.

"No, I didn't have the heart to do that," Victor replied. "The wedding sounded wonderful."

"It was beautiful," Barry said thinking of Iris. "None of us wanted to leave."

Victor bowed his head; he wanted to attend but he couldn't ruin it for everyone.

"So you heard the vows and everything?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I did, and thanks for the link; I appreciate it," Victor replied.

"You're welcome," Arthur said thinking of the wedding and of Mera.

Bruce walked for a minute. "You know what, because 'Kara' has been on the fire planet for years, she could be invaluable to us in so many ways."

"What are you thinking?" Barry asked. "Are you implying that we use her in some way?"

"No, nothing like that, just ask her a few pointed questions."

"That should be Clark's decision; not ours. Besides, she needs to be acclimated to Earth, how to behave, how to talk to people. Does she even speak English?" Barry asked.

"I speak it just fine," Kara replied surprising them. Dressed in leggings and a tee-shirt, her long blonde hair hung loose about her shoulders; there was something regal about her.

"It's you!" Barry immediately recognized her from the spaceship.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to 'Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton, cousin to Superman,' meaning she is Kryptonian through and through, also meaning she has Superman's powers," Diana said.

Kara perked up. "Superman? I've heard that name before from Darkseid. He's here on Earth?"

"Yes, he's here, but he's … out of town for a few days." Diana answered her honestly.

Everyone glanced at each other unsure about this new 'problem'.

"Well, I'll be darn," Barry said. He came closer and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you; my name is Barry Allen. Do you know how to handshake?"

"Of course," she replied and shook his hand.

Arthur, as well as Bruce and J'onn, introduced themselves.

"You're different from the others, aren't you?" Kara asked J'onn.

His eyebrows rose. "Yes, I am."

She cocked her head to the side. "I sense a goodness in all of you."

They glanced at each other. After a moment or two of awkward silence, Bruce muttered, "Well, we are in pickle, as they say." He paused and thought about it. "Now, we have to decide whether to call Clark or not."

"They need this time, so we'll wait at least for a few days," Diana said.

"I think you're right," Bruce agreed.

Everyone nodded in complete agreement.

~o~o~

 _Lois and Clark's honeymoon, later that same evening:_

"You're as light as a feather," he commented and carried her over the threshold.

"Clark, we should do this at the apartment, not here," Lois said.

"This is practice," he said smiled at her look. He kicked the door closed.

"Uh huh; I think you just like carrying me; not that I'm complaining." They smiled at each other.

Before he could set her down, she kissed him passionately holding his head tightly to hers. As Clark's kisses became deeper, she moaned as her body reacted in several regions at once. Still kissing, he managed to lower her to the floor, but they wouldn't let go of the other. Minutes later, they were naked and in bed kissing and touching, unable to get close enough.

She had missed him all these many weeks, then kisses rained all over her face, her cheek, her neck, then down to her breasts. His warm, wet kisses against her body taught her yet again how much she had missed him. Clark realized how sensitive her breasts had become when her chest lifted as he sucked and pulled. Lois nearly screamed; it felt too good to be believed. Lois moaned loudly as her legs would not be still, so she opened them wide needing his hands and mouth right there between her thighs and he was only too happy to do just that.

She tasted like nothing else in this world. He loved doing this for her. Lois was definitely enjoying it as she held his head steady and would not let him stop as if wanted to. He lifted her hips to lick and suck as if he were starving for the taste of her. Actually, he was. It's been weeks since he had done this.

He came up for air. "Delicious; so very sweet and soft. I've missed this; missed you so much."

Lois closed her eyes, as his words sent a shockwave throughout her body, loving his words, needing them like the air she breathed. "Clark, I need you," she managed to say.

"I'm here now," he whispered and stroked the head of penis against her opening all over her swollen and slick sensitive flesh. And then he was inside of her pushing and stroking in and out, but then he couldn't go any further.

"There we go," he said as they both sighed with bliss thrilled to be together again.

He leaned over her and then he kissed her slanting his lips across hers. After being apart for weeks, they needed this closeness desperately and it reflected in their love-making. His movements slowed, wanting this to last forever, if only that were possible. But then, he couldn't stand the waiting not anymore. His body demanded release and she was just as close. He stoked and stroked and minutes later, it was over. She climaxed strongly and he was right behind her.

He collapsed moments later, then he rolled away and pulled her close to his chest. Both breathing heavily, they managed to secure their breathing.

"Wow, not that was definitely worth the wait," Lois said.

"I'll say it was," Clark said barely able to think.

After a few minutes, she leaned up on her elbow then stroked his hair away from his forehead. "So, are you ready to talk about your trip to outer space to rescue Luthor."

"You can't be serious. I don't want to talk about any of that."

"Okay, Okay," she said and lay back down. "I just keep thinking about you on some distant planet with a monster hoping to destroy you and everyone on that ship."

"We're all safe; that's all you need to know; at least for now," he said hoping she would let it drop. "Now try and get some rest. It was a very long day, and I know how stressed you were about my being late for the wedding." He couldn't help but think of Sam and the things he said.

"I was stressed but I took a bath, went for a walk, and it helped."

"Good, now close your eyes and think about baby names."

She smiled. "Yes, baby names, which reminds me. We could ask the doctor when we can find out the sex of the baby if you want to?"

"That's up to you; it doesn't matter to me if it's a boy or a girl."

"It doesn't matter to me either," Lois said. "But I do have a few names in mind."

"Go ahead; tell me."

"How about Ella or Jonathan."

He nodded; liking the names. "I like those names; very much."

"That was easy." She yawned for affect. "I guess I am tired."

They pulled the covers over them and got some rest.

Dawn was breaking and Clark was awakened by a strange noise. Lois was throwing up in the bathroom.

"Lo, are you alright?" He asked and came inside. We picked up a hand towel, wet it and held her hair away from the toilet.

After a few more minutes, she sat back on her heels. He held her steady, as he wiped her forehead and handed her a glass of water to rinse out her mouth.

"Thank you, Clark," she said. "I think it's over."

He helped her to stand and guided her back to bed. He pulled out a clean nightgown and she slipped it on. "That was not fun. I guess I have to get used to it." Now under the covers, she tried to relax.

"It won't be for too much longer; at least I don't think it will. The third month is a few weeks away and it should stop after that," he said.

"I hope so," she said and tried to smile.

"Would you like some tea, more water, or a soda?"

"Some tea would be nice, thank you."

"Coming right up."

Lois watched her husband take care of her. She had to tell him the truth. "Clark, I have something I have to tell you."

He brought over the tea, she took it, then he braced for bad news. "What is it? Is it about the baby?"

"No, it's not about the baby. It's about my Father." She set the tea aside.

He stiffened. Does she know? He wondered. "Go on."

"Remember when I told you that I went to see him the week before you left, but then he showed me something that shocked me completely."

"What was it?"

"Lex Luthor made a clone of you and he's alive. My Father is keeping him locked up surrounded by green kryptonite."

"What did you just say? A clone of me, but how is that even possible?"

"I've thought about that, and Lex may have gained access to Doomsday and the green kryptonite spear. Your blood was all over it." She paused. "It took me weeks before I could gather enough evidence to convict him."

"I see, well; it's a good thing he's back behind bars," he said. "Does the clone look like me?"

"Only slightly; his face was grotesque; barely any hair; his skin is broken and gray; his eyes are this strange yellow color; and he was wearing your suit but the 'S' was backward."

He stared at her; she squirmed. "And you knew before the wedding; Is that right?" He couldn't believe she would keep this from him.

"Yes, we agreed to stay away and not to question him, especially about Superman. I was worried that the clone knew your secret and he could reveal it, so I made a pact with my Father that I would tell you myself. I'm sorry, Clark."

He sighed and sat down; he took her hand. "I understand; I do."

"You're not mad?"

"No, not really. My secret is important, but," he hesitated.

"But what?"

"Are you sure your Father doesn't know about me?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied.

"I wonder," he thoughtfully said.

"What are you thinking?"

"How was he acting before the wedding?"

She thought about that. "Well, he seemed happy for me but then I thought he was acting extremely happy, maybe overly so." Then it dawned on her. "He knows; doesn't he?"

"I'm afraid so."

 _TBC!_

 _End of Act I: Hold Back the Night_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _One Moment in Time,_ Whitney Houston.

A/N: Yes, I have Acts now! I so loved adding Kara, especially in the movie-verse. This version of Kara is older, more mature; maybe wiser. I hope you enjoyed Lois and Clark's wedding reception and the honeymoon. I loved writing those scenes. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love. **Look for Act II to begin in 2 WEEKS**! **Happy Thanksgiving!**


	10. Act II: Chapter 10: Midnight and Shadow

A/N: I'm back! We begin Act II with the newlyweds hoping to find answers to all their problems. Clark reluctantly reveals Sam's devious side to his wife. They return to Metropolis and receive a shocking but welcome surprise. Clark tells the League everything he knows about the clone who wants to kill him. Please read and review. Thank you.

~o~o~

 _Act II: Show You the Light_

 _Chapter 10: Midnight and Shadow_

 _Still at the bed and breakfast:_

After realizing the truth, that General Lane and the 'clone' may know his secret, Clark stood up and walked, deeply concerned about what this could mean.

"It's not the end of the world. If we put our heads together, and," Lois began then winced at his look.

"Lo, you do realize that your Father hates me and now that we're married, who knows what he'll do." He took a few deep breaths to stay calm. "Look, I've been thinking about this ever since we said our vows."

"What do you mean?"

He came over to her, sat down and took her hands in his and kissed them. "Lo, why can't we just leave here and go somewhere?"

"What do you mean? This is our honeymoon. We'll stay here for a few days and." She considered his eyes, and then, "You want us to leave and never come back?"

"I know it's a crazy idea, but I don't know what else to do."

She touched his cheek. "Clark, I wish we could, believe me; I do, but we will find a solution; we always do."

Agitated, he stood up. "I'm truly worried about your Father. We can't trust him and sooner or later he's going to find out about the baby, and I'm terrified."

She touched her stomach. "He will find out but there's nothing he can do about that," she told him firmly.

"We can't believe anything he says; not one word," he said getting even more upset, then he thought the worst. "What if he allowed the clone to escape so he could come after me?" As soon as he uttered those words, he regretted it. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean that."

Shocked he would say such a thing, she stood up, slipped on a robe and walked over to the window. "I'm sorry too."

Clark thought it best that he left before things got out of hand. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said then left their suite.

The door closed, she sat down and covered her eyes. "Oh, Clark, I wish we could run away, but we can't; we just can't." Tears flowed down her cheeks.

~o~o~

Once outside, Clark sat down and looked up at the sky. He made his bride cry; he felt awful.

"Dad, I wish I could talk to you, clear my head, and maybe a few words of advice?" He felt foolish hoping to talk to a ghost.

"Hello, Son," the voice said.

"Dad, is that you? I can't see you," he said looking around.

"I'm over here," the voice said.

Clark turned and then he saw him. In his plaid and jeans, his Father appeared younger, maybe younger than him. "You look different."

"Oh, I guess I do. This is me when your Mother and I found you." He came closer as if he had more to say. "Not a moment that goes by, Clark, when I don't regret not being able to be right here for you. I would do anything; I would give anything to get a second chance to get it right. You got that second chance, Son. You could be the greatest hero the world has ever known."

Clark wasn't sure how to respond, so he sat there and thought about everything going on in his life right now.

Jonathan sat down next to him. He was so close that Clark could reach out and touch him, but he wondered if he would disappear if he did, so he decided not to.

"I can see you have a lot on your mind," Jonathan said.

"You know this is my honeymoon, right?" Clark asked and chuckled.

"Yes, and I'm very happy for you, Son." He paused. "I know about the baby."

"Oh, you do?" His eyes watered.

"Yeah, I do. I'm very proud of you, Son." Jonathan squeezed his shoulder.

Stunned to be able feel him again, he hugged his Father tightly. A few tears slid down his cheeks. "Thanks, Dad."

Jonathan pulled away. "Clark, do you remember what happened to you after you left this plane of existence?"

"No, I don't remember any of it."

"I see," he said and decided not to speak of it. Then, "Dark forces are coming. Be strong and keep Lois close to you."

Clark was so worried about his wife and child. "What dark forces?"

"I'm sorry, Son; that's all I can tell you."

Clark frowned, but decided not to push. "Alright, thank you for coming to see me."

He stood up. "I have to go. Goodbye, Son."

"Goodbye, Dad," he said.

Clark blinked and his Father was gone.

~o~o~

Instead of heading back upstairs, he sat there thinking of his Father's words to him. What could it possibly mean? Was Darkseid coming here or was it the other one? He had to tell Lois all of it, but should he reveal what her Father said at the wedding? The stress of her Father's words caused him to say things he didn't mean, but he had to tell her everything; he had no choice. Running away was not the answer, but worrying about the health of their child; her Father knowing about me; the clone; it was all too much, but they would face all of it … together.

He slowly made his way back upstairs and Lois was asleep, but he decided not to wake her. His Father's ominous words sent chills down his spine and filled his heart with terror. His heart pounded in dread and uncertainty, afraid to even think what would happen if he lost his family in some horrible way. He sat down and tried to calm his fears and watched her sleep, and realized he'd been doing that a lot lately. But there truly was only one solution; to confront her Father and the clone, intent on killing him.

Lois yawned and stretched then turned and Clark was there watching her but there was something in his eyes. "I must have drifted off." He didn't say anything, but continued to stare. "Are we Okay?" She was so worried about them.

He climbed into bed and pulled her close. "Of course, we are. We will work this out, just like we always do."

Relieved, she said, "Something's wrong." He didn't reply. "Did you have another dream about me and the baby?" She touched her stomach. "Please, Clark; just tell me."

He shook his head; she was getting upset. "No, not another dream. I didn't mean what I said earlier about your Dad." He pulled her close, then decided to tell her the truth. "But I saw my Father again a little while ago."

"Oh, you did?" She pulled away. "Was it a happy visit."

"Most of it was. He said he was proud of me; he knows about the baby; and he touched me; I couldn't believe it."

"That's amazing; then what happened?" She asked happy for him.

"He said some things about you."

"What did he say?"

"He said I should watch out for you."

She frowned. "You do that all the time, but did he say anything else?"

"Just to keep you close," Clark replied. "That was it and then he disappeared."

Lois sat up and pulled the blanket up her chest. "So per Jonathan and your nightmares, something bad is about to happen and we can't stop it from happening. Is that what he meant?"

"It definitely seems that way."

"Clark, we can't sit here and wait for bad things to happen. We have to do something."

"But we defeated Darkseid, rescued dozens of civilians and brought them back to their families."

"You told me that but what about this other person that you saw at the castle; what about him?" She thought about it. "Is it possible that he's a god as well?" She didn't wait for him to reply. "This is horrible."

"It's highly possible that he is, but as I said, he watched us defeat Darkseid. He may have been a prisoner, same as the others. I didn't have time to talk to him."

"Well, we can't assume that he's a good guy. He wasn't in a cell, right?"

"No, he wasn't," he thoughtfully replied.

She tried to leave the bed. "We have to go back home and tell everyone, so we can figure out what to do."

He grabbed her arm. "But it's our honeymoon. One more day or two days isn't going to change anything."

"But what if he comes here and we can't help them. They need you there."

"Lo, they'll contact me if anything happens and I can be there in seconds." He pulled her back into bed. "Try and relax."

"Alright, I'll try," she said and snuggled close.

He kissed the top of her head. "Close your eyes and relax." She sighed and thought of calling her Father, but decided against it for now.

~o~o~

The next morning; the sun was up when Clark walked in with breakfast.

"I hope your appetite is back. We have bacon, eggs, toast and jam, some juice and coffee, decaffeinated, of course." He set the tray on the dining room table.

"Thanks, honey," she said, left the bed, slipped on a robe, sat down stared at her plate. Her stomach churned, but she picked up a strip of bacon.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked and watched her swallow with difficulty.

"A little, but I was thinking of calling my Father so we could meet with him."

"You don't need the stress, Lo," he said still worried about her.

"The clone is still there and we need to talk to him," she said firmly.

"You're serious?" Clark knew it was inevitable that they meet.

"Yes, we need to do this," she stopped when he stood up.

"I don't like it; he's powerful just like me and if he sees us together?" He let that hang.

"We shouldn't put this off, Clark; it's important."

He gave in. "You may be right."

"You know I am; we don't have a choice. The clone seems invincible because he was exposed to green K for weeks; it truly worries me."

"He worries me too." Decision made, he said, "Finish eating and then we'll leave."

She managed to finish the bacon and eggs and a few sips of coffee. After eating and while they dressed, Lois watched her husband contact the front desk, and with a heavy heart, she glanced at their lovely room.

"I guess we're leaving now," she said sad about it, but they had to go.

"I'm sorry honey, but we can come back once we take care of these problems."

"Of course, we will," she replied.

Pulling his courage around him, and while they waited for their guest receipt, he placed their bags by the door, he then told her about her Father and the things he said at the wedding reception.

"He said what?" She asked stunned. "So, that's why you were so upset with him."

"Yes, it was. I couldn't believe my ears, Lo. He wants to meet Superman, but he doesn't want to thank me; he wants you out of my life."

"But all those things he said before the wedding; it was all an act?" She didn't want to believe he would do such a thing.

"It definitely seems that way. My Mom doesn't trust him and neither do I." She watched her eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry, sweetie." He pulled her close. "We'll figure this out; please don't cry."

She pulled away. "You haven't given up on him?" Confused, she asked, "But I thought you hated him."

"No, I don't hate him, just what he believes in, but no, I haven't given up." He wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "He knows that we love each other and now that we're married, he'll realize that we're committed and we're going to be together forever. I also know how much he means to you; we'll think of something."

"Thank you, Clark, but what can we do?"

"I was thinking and there truly is only one solution," he said and stared into her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, but will it make a difference?"

"It has to."

~o~o~

 _Metropolis, later that morning:_

After making the decision to return to Metropolis, but first they thought it best to inform the League about Bizarro. The fact that he looks like him, sort of and that he is programmed to kill him; and that, now, he had no way of stopping him.

Instead of calling ahead, they decided to surprise them and after walking inside; it was the middle of the day, but no one was around.

"Where is everyone?" Lois asked surprised.

"Probably on assignment," Clark replied. "We can stay in my quarters for a while and we'll give everyone the bad news later. Are you tired?"

"No, not really, but I am hungry," she replied.

"I'll fix something for you after I get you settled," he said and headed for the elevator.

In the hallway, they were about to enter his suite, when Kara came out of her room.

"Hello," Kara said and came closer.

"Hello," Clark said and stared at her. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Kara; Kara Zor-El."

Stunned, he asked, "Did you say Zor-El?"

"Yes, I did. Who are you?" She asked and looked between them.

Lois spoke up. "I'm Lois Lane-Kent, and this is my husband, Clark Kent."

"I've heard that name before. You're Superman, aren't you?"

Instead of answering her, he asked, "Where did you come from and why are you here?"

"It's a long story, but you and your friends rescued me from Darkseid's castle. I was marooned there for years. My pod was programmed to reach Earth but it was caught in a meteor shower and landed on the fire planet instead. I remember seeing you onboard the spaceship and on the fire planet," she rambled.

Clark was thinking that they should have met years ago, "Yes, I was there; and your name is Kara Zor-El?" He asked still unbelieving.

"Clark, do you know what this means? You two are probably related," Lois stated the obvious.

"We are related. You're my cousin," Kara told him proudly.

Stunned again, Clark gasped, and so did Lois. "We're cousins, but how?"

"Clark, maybe we should go inside and talk?" Lois suggested.

"Alright," he replied and opened the door.

Kara followed them inside. He placed their bags in the bedroom and came back. Once they were seated, Clark stared at her unable to think what this could mean.

"I can see you have a lot of questions and I'll answer them, but I am here all alone, which may seem odd to you, but my powers are new." They just stared at her. "You must be tired from your trip. I'm sorry about ruining your honeymoon," she said staring at Lois.

Lois chuckled. "Don't worry about that."

"We had a lot of reasons to return and I'm glad we did," Clark said and smiled at her.

"I've heard about you from Darkseid and often wondered if I would ever meet you," Kara said.

"You don't have to wonder anymore." He paused. "You said you have powers; are they like mine?"

"Yes, it would appear so, although I haven't flown yet, but I'm not sure how to use these powers here on Earth. On Darkseid's planet, my powers were dormant and I never used them. He knew of me and of you, so he assumed that I had powers," Kara replied rambling a bit.

"I see, well, we will make sure that your powers are revealed to you but I have no idea when that may be."

"But can I stay here? I've met your friends and they've been very nice, and I thought I could help them and you, if you need me?" Kara asked.

Lois smiled at her and thought that was great. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"I hope so," Kara said then she stood up. "I'll let you get some rest." She turned to go.

"Kara wait," Clark said and came over to her. "Welcome home."

Her eyes watered. "Thank you, Clark." She impulsively gave him a hug.

He hugged her back. "We'll talk later?" Kara asked.

Clark walked her to the door. "Yes, we will," he said.

Then she was gone.

"Well, you have a cousin, Clark, and she's just like you. I wonder why no one called us about Kara," Lois thoughtfully said.

"I suppose they didn't want to disturb us, which I can understand."

"I guess so." Thinking of Kara, she whispered, "It's a miracle; if you hadn't gone there?"

"I know; it is a miracle."

Feeling so many things, they unpacked; got a quick bite to eat; then relaxed for a while; and talked about what to say to her Father when they meet.

~o~o~

A little while later, Clark headed downstairs and Kara was there, but no one else.

"I guess it's just you and me," Kara said and handed him a cup of coffee. "Where's Lois?"

"She's still resting; it's been a long day," he replied. He couldn't wait to see the extent of her powers. "How would you like to fly with me?"

"Fly, like you?" She asked, not sure about that.

"Sure; finish your coffee and we'll head out."

"But, I don't have the right clothes, and," she started.

Before she could finish, Diana walked in, surprised to see Clark and Kara getting acquainted.

"Clark, I didn't know you were back. I see you two have met?"

"Yes, Kara and I met earlier today. Lois and I came back a little while ago, but we thought it best to tell the League in person."

"Hold that thought; everyone should be back any minute," Diana said.

"Where is everyone?" Clark asked.

"An emergency on the east coast; a prison break but we found them."

"It wasn't Lex's prison; was it?"

"No, it wasn't his," Diana replied.

"Kara and I were about to go flying together, but she needs clothes; can you help her?"

"Of course, I can. Come with me, Kara, and I'll find you something suitable to wear while you're flying."

Nervous about that, she asked, "Okay, if you think it's a good idea?"

"You'll be fine," Clark replied. "Go on now." She reluctantly followed Diana.

A few minutes later, Bruce and Arthur entered the main hall, surprised to see Clark back and not on his honeymoon.

"Why aren't you at the beach with your wife?" Bruce asked shocked to see him.

"We came back a few hours ago," he replied. "We have news and it's not good."

"On that note; I need coffee," Arthur said and headed to the kitchen.

"Me too," Bruce said and followed him.

Barry and J'onn arrived a few minutes later. "Clark, what in the world are you doing here?" That was Barry.

"I'm here to talk, get some coffee and we'll discuss a few things," he replied calmly.

"I guess we're going to need it, huh?" Barry asked.

Once everyone was back and seated, Clark told them everything he knew about Bizarro, including his Father-in-law's involvement.

"So, Lex Luthor built a clone of you from your blood from the kryptonite spear?" Bruce asked.

"And General Sam Lane, Lois's Father, has been keeping him in a cell surrounded by green K that could kill you, but he's not dead?" Barry asked stunned.

"Yes, and that's all I know. Lois met the clone before the wedding, but she kept it from me."

"That's surprising, but I'm sure she had her reasons," J'onn said.

"She was worried that the clone knew my secret, and she convinced her Father not to talk to him, but he was acting overly happy for us before the wedding and Lois and I need to confront him and Bizarro."

"That should be interesting. Aren't you worried that the clone could escape and try and kill you?" Arthur asked.

"The thought has entered my mind," Clark replied.

Everyone stopped talking when Kara and Diana walked in. Kara, now dressed in knee-high red boots, a red skirt that came to mid-thigh, a red shirt, with an 'S' shield, cropped off to show a bit of midriff.

"How do I look?" Kara asked and glanced at the shield. Blinking back tears, she murmured, "My parents gave me this; it was in the pod when I landed."

"You look very nice, Kara," Clark replied. "Are you ready?"

Kara took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"We won't be long," Clark said. She followed him outside.

"Well, I want to see," Barry said and went to join them.

"We can all go," Diana said.

It didn't take long for Kara to catch on and followed Clark up into the sky. They flew side by side all over Metropolis, showing off just a little.

Lois, who heard the commotion, watched them fly across her window. Smiling, she couldn't have been happier for her husband. Someone just like him, who could fly and probably help him in his struggles to protect the world. Touching her stomach, she thought of her Father.

I wonder what he would think seeing someone like Kara, whose exactly like her husband, just as powerful, strong, and probably immortal as well. She sighed and pulled out her cellphone and called her Father and set up an appointment to see him in a few hours.

Flying with Kara was like a dream for Clark. They smiled at each other, both needing this; as they flew higher and higher. Clark needed to test her.

"Follow me," he instructed and flew over the high-rise office buildings and skyscrapers. Kara had no trouble keeping up with him and flew past him a few times.

A little while later, they headed back to the Hall of Justice. Clark was proud and very happy for her. She did good, very good, but she needed to learn about Earth, it's people, how to relate and maybe a few years of schooling would accomplish that. Kara wasn't a teenager, but a few courses in school certainly wouldn't hurt.

"How was it?" Barry asked eager to know how it went.

"It was amazing," Kara replied. "When can we go again?" She asked her cousin.

"Soon, but Lois and I must take care of a few things first," he replied. He gave the team a look, then headed upstairs.

Kara pouted. "Oh, well, I guess I can help around here until then?" She asked Diana.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Diana asked distracted by the team's news about the clone named Bizarro.

"It's nothing," she replied and headed to her room.

"I feel bad for her," Diana said. "She wants to help but Clark would kill us if anything happened to her."

"We need to tread carefully and follow Clark's lead on this. She may not be happy about it but it's for her own good," Bruce said.

~o~o~

Meanwhile, back in Clark's suite, Lois asked him about Kara and if he'd made any decisions about her future.

"I truly don't know, but I was thinking about Smallville and how my Mom could help her."

She shook her head at him. "I was thinking the very same thing."

"Not sure how Kara will feel about it, but I'll ask her."

"Good, now about my Father, we have an appointment to meet with him in about an hour."

"Might as well get it over with," he said not enthusiastic about it.

~o~o~

Kara, while passing her cousin's room, she overheard them talking about her life. What is Smallville? She wondered. Pulling up her computer in her room, she found it. It's a town in Kansas. What's Kansas? Apparently, she had a lot to learn about Earth. Maybe Clark's Mother could help her, but what about helping Clark?

It's the reason she was sent here in the first place, to help him, but he's not a child; he's a grown man, newly married. He didn't need her help, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be there for him if he needed her.

With determination in her mind, she headed back downstairs and insisted that the team tell her everything about Bizarro. After a few moments of awkward silence, it was Bruce who took it upon himself to tell her everything. With disapproving looks from the rest of the team, he told her the truth.

"Bruce, that was a bad idea," Diana said in a tone of voice that meant he would regret it.

"Clark will thank me, believe me."

"Thank me for what?" Clark asked, about to leave for their meeting with Lois's Father.

"Nothing," Barry answered him.

He frowned. "I heard the word Bizarro." He waited and looked at the team. "You told her; didn't you?" No one replied. "I don't have time for this. We're leaving." He turned to Kara. "We'll talk later; don't go anywhere."

After they were gone, Kara was at a loss. "Why is Clark acting this way; I'm not a child."

"He's being overprotective and we can't blame him for that," Diana replied

"Oh, I get it; he thinks I'll make a mistake or put everyone in danger? Is that it?"

"Maybe," Diana replied.

"Look, I know I'm new at this; my powers are new to me, but I'm not an idiot." No one said anything. "You won't regret your decision; you can depend on me; same as Clark."

Silence followed that statement.

She fumed and headed back to her room.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song inspiration: _After Tonight, Mariah Carey_.

A/N: Poor, Kara, but writing them flying together was a lot of fun. Clark being overprotective will run its course. Coming up next, General Lane has a lot of explaining to do. We're back on schedule; look for an update next weekend. Please review; begs unashamed. Thank you.


	11. Where I Belong

A/N: In this update, Lois and Clark finally talk to her Father, but then the unthinkable happens. Bruce and Diana give into their feelings. Lucy and Ron run into each other under unique circumstances. And then later, Bizarro escapes searching for that one special person: Lois Lane. Please read. Thank you.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 11: Where I Belong_

 _A little while later, at the base:_

General Lane welcomed the newlyweds, not sure how to behave. The feeling in the room became awkward and tense. Clark, still worried about this meeting, pushed his glasses up his nose, wanting to be civil and not lose it, for his wife's sake.

"Daddy," Lois greeted her Father stiffly.

"Lo; it's good to see you." He said trying to be polite. "Clark."

"Sir," Clark said. Everyone took a seat.

A few moments of awkward silence, then Lois spoke up. "Clark and I wanted to talk to you about our marriage and the reason why we never told you the truth."

"What truth?" Sam asked needing to hear it.

"General Lane, you know about me, so please just admit it. We don't have time for any more games," Clark said.

"Games; that's not what I would call it. You both lied to me for years. I had to find out from a clone that my daughter is in love with an alien. Can you imagine how I felt?"

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "Daddy, we wanted to apologize and try to explain why we kept the truth from you. We hope that one day you'll understand and accept that we love each other very much and," she hesitated.

He frowned. "And what?"

Clark nodded for her to continue. "I'm pregnant."

Sam digested the truth, although he suspected it. "I know about the baby."

"You know, but how?" Lois asked stunned.

"It happened when I spoke to your Mother, Clark. She gave me some sound advice." He paused. "She mentioned children and if I wanted to be a part of my grandchildren's lives, then I remembered that you fainted, and I put it together."

"What my Mother said was true. We do want you to be a part of our lives, but," Clark hesitated.

"What my husband to trying to say is that you must accept that Clark has a human side; he's no different from you and me. He has powers yes, but he would never hurt anyone, especially me. He loves me, Daddy, and I love him. We are going to have a child and if you want to see him, you need to change your attitude."

Sam stood up and walked. "I don't know if I can."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "We'll give you time, but time is running out. In seven months, you will have a grandchild and if my instincts are correct, it will be boy."

"A boy?" Sam asked with thoughts of meeting his first grandchild.

"Yes, a grandson," Clark replied.

"Will he have powers like you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he will," he replied.

Lois came closer, hoping to make him understand. "I know you meant everything you said to me before the wedding and I believed you. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't." Sam was silent. "Do you remember when I came to you and told you how I felt when I thought Clark had died; gone from my life forever?"

He remembered, then closed his eyes, feeling awful. "Yes, I do; I'll never forget it."

She touched her stomach. "I wanted to tell you then, but I couldn't." She paused to gather her composure. "You said some horrible things and I didn't feel as if I could trust you with the truth."

Sam felt horrible, then, "You don't trust me?"

She glanced at her husband, and the look on his face spoke the truth. "No, we don't, but it doesn't have to be this way." At his silence, she touched his arm, then told him all of it. "I didn't know it at the time, but I was pregnant when he died," she confessed.

Sam didn't know what to say. "You were?"

"Yes, I was and I felt so blessed that Clark had given me our child." She paused to gather her composure. "At the time, I didn't think I could go on, not without him." She held the tears at bay. Clark blinked away tears.

Sam pulled his daughter into his arms, so very regretful. "I'm so sorry, Lo," he began. "I'll try; that's all I can say, but I promise to try." Sam thought of his beloved Ella after she had died; he understood.

Satisfied, Clark stood up and held out his hand. Sam shook it. "Thank you, Sir," he said.

Sam pulled away, and handed her a handkerchief. "No more tears, Okay; we'll work this out; I promise," he said meaning it.

"Thank you, Daddy," Lois said. "Now, about Bizarro; is he still here? He hasn't escaped; has he?"

"No, which I find rather odd," Sam replied. "There's something you should know about Bizarro. He's not the same as when you first saw him, Lo. He's healed and he looks exactly like you, Clark, but the 'S' is still backwards."

"He looks exactly like me?" Clark repeated.

"Yes, and he knows your secret," he told him.

There truly was only one answer. "Clark, you have to destroy it," Lois said firmly.

"Lo, I don't know if I can. The green K has healed and strengthened him; not killed him," Clark said and wondered how to stop him; nothing was coming to him.

Suddenly, an alert blasted their ears. "What in the world is going on?" Sam asked.

His assistant knocked then entered. "He's gone."

"Oh, no!" Lois said.

"But he was there when I checked a few hours ago," Sam said stunned.

"Apparently, he attacked the guards before they could sound the alarm. I'm sorry Sir," his assistant said.

"There's no way you could have stopped him; he was determined to leave," Clark said.

"Was anyone hurt?" Sam asked afraid of what she would say.

"No one was seriously hurt; the guards are fine."

Sam glanced at Lois and Clark. "Did he say anything?"

"Only one word, Sir," she replied and stared at his daughter. "He said … 'Lois.'"

~o~o~

 _The previous evening, at the Hall of Justice:_

While Clark was away, the League decided to stay for the next several days to keep an eye on Kara. Once she was settled in her own room, Diana needed to stay with her until she fell asleep. Although she wasn't a child, this was her way of helping Kara to cope with all the changes in her life. Considering everything she'd been through, that her spaceship was intended to land on Earth, Kara thanked her and tried to sleep.

Several hours and after leaving Kara's room, Diana stepped out into the hallway and she saw him. Bruce, apparently dressed for bed, appeared as if he were waiting for her. He did seem relaxed which wasn't like him, always on alert, ready to do whatever it took and to her shock, he looked her up and down, which put on edge.

Her reaction to him didn't confuse her; it just seemed right, and utterly inevitable. She straightened her back and walked towards him. The way she walked and stared at him, Bruce became serious, he wanted to tease her but she didn't seem as if she was in the mood for teasing. He waited for her to speak.

"I thought you would be asleep; it's late," Diana said and watched him carefully. Bruce had that look again. Her heart knew what it meant.

"I couldn't sleep. How is she?" He seemed overly concerned.

She lowered her eyes and walked past him. He followed her. "She's resting but it won't be easy for her. Her teen years were spent as a slave, with no one to protect her. Darkseid saw her as an equal, a god, so he pretty much left her alone."

Once at her door, he felt awkward and unsure how to proceed. "She will need you, well until Clark comes back."

She turns to him. "I'll help her as much as I can, but I think she'll need all of us."

"She probably will, and we'll be there for her." He paused as he stared at her lovely face. "And what about me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, teasing her a little.

"Oh, do you need help?" She asked and smiled at his teasing.

He relaxed and stared at her lips. "I do, and you're the only one that can help me," he replied and pulled her to him, leaned down, closed his eyes, and he kissed her.

Diana closed her eyes and kissed him back. She melted against him, loving his boldness.

After a minute, she pulled away, then, "Someone could see us."

"Everyone knows about us, Diana; we don't have to hide our feelings; not anymore."

"You're right," she agreed. Then she turned and opened the door. She took his hand, pulled him inside, then closed and locked it.

"Are you sure?" Bruce feared that if he didn't leave her now, he didn't think he could stop himself from taking her, right there with the entire League possibly interrupting them. At this moment, with her beautiful eyes and loving glances, he found himself lost in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," she murmured with a look that sent his heart to pounding and other parts of his body reacted as well. She moved closer and touched his chest.

Sanity returned; he found the strength to hold her at arm's length. "Diana, we shouldn't."

"Why shouldn't we? You know these moments are rare; every time we get closer, something happens to pull us apart."

"But someone could hear us, and," Bruce said and wondered at his resistance to get closer.

"Kara is asleep; no one will hear us." He was nervous; she couldn't believe it. She touched his chest again. "I need you. Don't you need me too?"

"Always." After that telling answer, he touched her cheek, her throat and then he went lower. Bruce was thinking: the real reason I'm resisting is because Diana was different from anyone I've ever known and I want to please her so much.

Diana watched him with a knowing look, but she needed him to talk to her. They would talk later, much later.

His voice hoarse, he whispered, "You don't know what you're doing to me." He raised his eyes to her face and waited for her to look at him. "I can't think about anything but being with you and loving you." He paused and tried tell her what she means to him. "You are the one treasure of my life."

Diana wasn't sure how she should react to that statement. "Oh, I'm a treasure?" She smiled and decided that she liked it.

"Yes, and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He frowned and thought of what could happen to them, especially now with this new threat hanging over their heads.

She touched his cheek and his throat. "Well, I don't plan on going anywhere, not for a long, long time."

"I don't want to talk anymore," he whispered and then he kissed her and this time was different, she could feel it. Desire flowed through her veins making her dizzy for more.

Bruce was a man who loved kissing, nearly as much as the act of intercourse itself.

Bruce's love life, if you could call it that, consisted of women wanting to be bedded by Bruce Wayne. They didn't know him; they didn't want to know him, but Diana was so much more than he had ever dreamed.

He nibbled her ear then down her throat. Her robe and nightgown were pushed aside; he stared at her beautiful body and wondered again how lucky they were to have found each other.

Smiling, she took his hand and followed her into the bedroom. She helped him remove his robe but he still had on his boxers. With a smile, she helped him remove those and he was ready for her.

Moments later, in bed, kissing and caressing, but neither could be still. Diana was right; these moments were rare and they should cherish them and never take them for granted. Happiness was fleeting so they decided to grab hold with both hands because who knew when they have this time alone again.

Diana closed her eyes and she was thrown back in time to when Bruce wanted to tell her how he felt but kept it to himself and she did the same, but now all of that was in the past. She could feel the love flowing from everywhere he touched her as his tongue speared into mouth tasting her, twirling his tongue inside, kissing her as if she were his lifeline and he was starved for her which he was. She kissed him back and then she melted against him. His kisses wandered across her cheek to her ear and then down her throat and then he latched onto a nipple as his hands latched onto the full globes of her breasts and Diana found enough air in her lungs to speak.

"We shouldn't … be … doing this."

"Why not, …. Everyone knows … how we feel," he managed to say as their lovemaking were forbidden; as if it were their secret and no one else and that thought turned him on even more. Diana moaned loudly then as he suckled her other breast and then he touched her and she nearly flew off the bed. Her moist heat calling to him, beckoning to that animal part of him that had overtaken his thinking.

Bruce felt bewitched as if she had put a spell on him; he would do anything if she would just love him, touch him and make him feel wanted and needed. He supposed, after meeting each other the way that they did; she stole from him after he had stolen the files. They had fallen into this cat and mouse game, the sparks were still there and making love, to be inside her, feel her come around him, for them to feel that little death that only they could feel together, felt right.

She moved to welcome him, opening her legs, sliding her arms around his powerful back. He grabbed her hips and then pure intoxicating pleasure gripped him as he filled her to the hilt and her muscles tightened around him. His mouth moved over her face, his breath hot making her shiver. She wanted him with a desperation that stunned her mind as her body reacted needing him to take her, and then she pulled closer and kissed him moving her tongue over his mouth tasting their need.

He drove hard and sure inside of her, as her moans were driving him crazy, so he kissed her more deeply to cover her moans. Soon though, he could feel her contractions, knew she was close and then he knew nothing. Diana then flung her arms around his neck, held him with her thighs, and climaxed strongly, hips pumping, breasts crushed into his chest. Bruce lost control and filled her womb with hot flood of his seed. Diana sighed and held him close as their breathing returned to normal.

"Thank you," she murmured softly. Every part of her glowed as she sighed again and stroked his chest. After leaving her body, they cuddled close each thinking of doing it again, maybe. She kissed his cheek his ear and then she turned his head and kissed him, but she couldn't help it as her hand moved lower then surprise and delight lit up her face; he was ready for her again. His famous smirk greeted her surprised one, plus his cheekbones and thick hair aroused her even more.

Bruce felt her look and this game that they had been playing for months was over; it was Diana and Bruce and bending over her and bracing himself on an elbow, he suckled her breast. Diana moaned and held his head to her breast loving the feeling.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Prince," he managed between kisses then he gave her a look.

Diana knew what it meant. "Up and at it!" She climbed on top of him and then she guided his erection inside her body. In control now, Diana loved this position as she pushed deeper and moved with him in sweet rhythm. Both enjoying it, but soon it was over, Diana collapsed on top of him with a slight grin on her lips.

"That was incredible; wasn't it?" He had to ask as he stroked her arm and kissed her forehead.

There was something in his voice. "Yes, it was," she replied and wondered about his question. She leaned up on her elbow. "Is there something you want to say about us?"

He stroked her hair. "I've never thought of love, not for a very long time, until you came along. It seemed silly and not important enough."

"I understand," she whispered.

"I hope you mean that, Diana, because you've become very important to me."

"I feel the same way about you." She leaned into him, her head on his chest.

He smiled his lips on her forehead. "That makes me very happy."

"Me too," she said as her eyes drifted shut, but then thoughts of his resistance to them doing this.

"Bruce, I knew you wanted me even from that first day we met, but you resisted."

"At first, you did too." He paused and continued. "I admit I wanted you from the beginning, so I decided not to rush things," he said and smoothed her hair.

What he said was true. "Oh, you mean our agreement; but what changed?"

"I don't know, but I guess it just seemed as if we both wanted to take things slow, and then I was just tired of waiting, then I made my move." He smiled at her look.

"Oh, you mean in the barn?" She smiled remembering.

"Oh, yeah, the barn kiss; that was it for me."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Me too."

Each thinking of the past and how they had met, it didn't surprise either of them that they would be cautious and worried about making a commitment. They fought it as best they could, but now there they were, making a valiant effort to take that risk and loving it.

Diana sighed against his chest and whispered his name; minutes later she fell asleep.

Much later that night, Diana awakened slowly; Bruce was mumbling in his sleep. She didn't understand the words.

She shook his shoulder. "Bruce; Bruce, wake up!"

He opened his eyes and looked around. "Diana? Where am I?"

"You're with me," she replied. "Was it a bad dream?"

He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. "Yes, but I've had it before."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked and stroked his chest.

He took her hand. "No, not really," he replied and pulled her close. "It's almost dawn and we have work to do."

She snuggled closer. "Oh, you mean our guest?"

"Yes, but I really think we should call Clark."

"They need this time; please, let them have their happiness for one more day?"

He couldn't refuse her. "One more day."

"Good," she said and closed her eyes.

Content, they managed to get a few hours of sleep.

~o~o~

Early the next morning, just before the alert about the prison break or the newlyweds' return, Diana and Bruce, in her suite, had a few minutes to talk of how to handle their 'new' arrangement, and the team finding out about their commitment. It truly wasn't a secret, not since the wedding reception, but they wanted to be in sync.

"We'll act normal; no change," he said.

"They'll know as soon as we rejoin the team; they'll know," Diana said.

Once out in the hallway, he pulled her to him. "I truly don't care if they know. We care about each other; that's what matters." She looked skeptical. "It's not like they don't have relationships of their own; they'll probably envy us." He smiled at her look.

"You're right. Their loved ones are far away." She paused. "Now I feel bad for them."

"Yeah, me too, but only a little," he agreed. He kissed her quick, then took her hand. "Let's get this over with."

Bruce released her hand moments before they stepped off the elevator. They entered he main hall together in costume ready to get to work.

"Hey everyone; any word from Clark yet?" Bruce asked and waited for the questions and looks about their relationship.

Barry, Arthur, Victor, Kara, and J'onn were there. They stared at them; eyebrows rose into their hair, but no one replied.

"I guess not," Bruce said. They headed to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat.

Once they left the room, they all stared at each other and after a little chatter, decided it was their business; they're adults; and not up for discussion.

~o~o~

 _Later that same morning, at the Daily Planet:_

Lucy Lane, in a panic, she needed to find her sister. She hadn't heard from her since getting a text that she and her husband were returning to the city, apparently cutting their honeymoon short.

Entering the bullpen, she spotted Ron and decided to approach him. Nervous and worried about seeing him again after their rather uncomfortable but revealing conversation at the wedding reception, she stopped walking when he turned to her.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" She was silent. "Lois isn't here; she's still on her honeymoon."

Taking a deep breath, she came closer and replied, "Well, I heard from her a while ago, and she said they was returning to work today, and I had hoped," she hesitated rambling a bit.

Ron picked up on something. "Can we talk?"

Relieved, she replied, "Sure; I guess we need to do that."

She seemed upset; he stood up. "Come with me." Once in the conference room, she still seemed nervous. "Is this about Lois or is it about me?"

"Both I guess," she replied honestly.

"Just tell me the real reason you're here," he said and looked her up and down. "Can I take your coat?"

"Sure," she replied and handed it to him. He placed it on a chair.

He couldn't help himself, as he looked her over again, admiring her. She looked beautiful, in a lovely dress, a warm shade of green, which brought out the beautiful color of her eyes and her hair was pulled to one side. He wanted to touch her so badly. He remembered the first time they made love but he thought they were in love. They never spoke the words but he knew deep inside; he knew, but why did you let her go? You idiot, he thought.

"Ron, you're staring at me," she said and ducked her head.

"Sorry, but since the wedding, I can't seem to stop thinking about our talk and how things got so confusing." She was silent. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" She asked but she knew.

He came closer. "The one where I asked you if I was wrong about us; about your feelings," he replied and stared at her. "You know how I feel."

"I have thought about it and the answer is yes, you were wrong. I do feel something. I mean; I guess we didn't have a chance to truly explore or even talk about our feelings, and now," she hesitated.

"And now, maybe we can take that time? I'm definitely game." He smiled at her.

She relaxed. "I am too."

"Great, well, why don't you try and reach your sister again and, maybe we can have lunch?"

"I'd like that," she said and pulled out her cellphone.

He turned and happen to glance out the window. "Is that Superman?"

"What?" Lucy asked and came to stand beside him. "It's him, but something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked still staring.

"The 'S' is different; no, it's backwards. It can't be him, plus the way he's flying; as if he hasn't gotten the hang of it. It's not him."

"Your sister would know the truth. Call her."

She tried her number again. "It went straight to voicemail; she must have turned it off." She decided to leave a message. "Lo, it's me. Call me when you get a minute; I'm worried. I just saw Superman and I don't think it's him. The 'S' is backwards and the way he's flying; it can't be him. Call me."

"Now what do we do?" Lucy asked still worried that something bad may have happened to her sister and to Clark.

He took her hand, hoping to calm her somewhat. "She'll call you back; I know she will."

Relieved and hopeful. "Thanks, Ron; I needed to hear that."

"While we wait, do you think you could eat something?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to think about anything, but my sister."

"I do have some time, why don't we go looking for her?"

"I wouldn't know where to look. Wait a minute; I'll call my Father. Maybe he's heard from her." She dialed the number. "Daddy, hi, have you heard from Lo?"

"She just left with her husband. Look, honey, it's a long story, but there's a clone on the loose. He looks like Superman but it's not him."

"I just saw him flying over the city just a few minutes ago, but where's Lois and Clark?"

"They went looking for him, probably not far from the Daily Planet."

"But I'm at the Planet right now. Thanks, Dad. I'll call you if I hear from them." She hung up. "We have to go. My sister and the real Superman are here; and they're close maybe just outside."

"Alright, let's go!" He grabbed her coat and headed for the streets of Metropolis.

Once outside, Lucy gasped. "Goodness, where did all these people come from?!"

Cars stopped moving, as everyone looked up transfixed by the 'faux' Superman hovering in the sky. Hundreds of citizens exited buildings, as they gathered on the street, all hoping to get a glimpse of him. They suspected the real Superman would show up at any moment as cellphones, cameras, and even the press was there waiting.

Ron pulled out his cellphone. "Seriously?" Lucy asked but she couldn't blame him.

"Sorry, I need it for my Superman blog."

"Since when do you have a Superman blog?"

He looked sheepish for a minute. "Well, to be honest, since he arrived here years go. I admire him and what he stands for; he's amazing and I truly believe we need him."

She had to smile at that answer. "Yeah, we do," she agreed.

Meanwhile, Bizarro stared at the Planet building then peered through the walls, looking for her, but she wasn't there. Where else could she be? He'd searched the entire city, but she would show up eventually.

Everyone watched him and wondered what he would do next. Still hovering in the sky, he tried to stay calm. He looked down again, but she wasn't there. Getting angry at her apparent need to stay away from him, he narrowed his eyes.

How about a few explosions to draw her out and maybe Superman to the rescue? His eyes glowed blue and then it happened.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Irresistible_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: Sorry to end it there. Okay, guys, you've waited long enough. A big chapter is coming up next weekend. Scratching my head at my Muse: Bizarro is healed because of green K and now he looks like Clark made a crazy kind of sense. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	12. I Believe in You

A/N: In this next update, Lois comes up with an outlandish plan to stop Bizarro. Clark comes face to face with a clone who looks exactly like him. Clark's nightmare appears to be coming true, but then later, an extraordinary ability is revealed. Okay readers, take a deep breath; this one is fast paced and crazy! Read on!

~o~o~

 _Chapter 12: I Believe in You_

 _Earlier that day, at the Hall of Justice:_

After Lois and Clark had left for the base, J'onn checked various news reports of activity in the area, then a video of Superman flying over the city appeared in a breaking story, but it wasn't him. He looked like him but the 'S' was backwards. Every few minutes, he would stop as if he were searching for something or someone.

Everyone stared at the video. "Oh no," Kara exclaimed. "It's the clone!"

"He looks like Clark, but it's Bizarro, isn't it?" Arthur asked and wondered if Clark knew about this.

"Yes, it has to be him. I hope he doesn't hurt anyone," J'onn commented. "Is he looking for Clark; he seems lost or something?"

"Do we wait to hear from Clark or do we call him?" Bruce asked anyone who would listen.

"He probably knows by now," J'onn replied still staring at the monitor.

"Maybe, maybe not," Bruce said. "They should be at the base by now; right?"

"Yes, they probably are. We should wait until we hear from him," Diana replied.

"Maybe I can help?" Kara tentatively asked.

Everyone paused at that question.

"No, Kara, we don't know the extent of your powers and neither do you. He could hurt you, and Clark would be very upset if anything happened to you," Diana replied, hoping to stop that train of thought.

"But," she started.

"Diana is right, Kara. Until we can speak to Clark, you're staying right here," Bruce told her firmly.

She didn't like it, but they did have a point. She didn't want Clark to be upset with anyone. "Alright, I'll do as you say, but I don't like it."

"We have to do something before anyone gets hurt," Victor said.

"He's right," Barry said. "I think we should try and talk to him; distract him; maybe?"

"We should wait to hear from Clark," Bruce replied, but he was worried. "Look, he hasn't hurt anyone, not yet anyway."

"But someone could say something; upset him; we have no idea what he'll do. Clark said he's very powerful, same as him, and he is programmed to kill," J'onn said.

They glanced each other, then made the decision to leave. The only thing they could do is approach him, keep him calm and occupied until Clark arrives. Decision made, the flying members all stood up: Victor, Diana, and J'onn were ready. Hopefully, the clone won't freak out, but would he listen? They had no idea.

"Be careful," Bruce felt the need to say then gave Diana a look.

With no real plan in mind, they headed out.

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, back at the base:_

"Daddy, you know something. Tell us everything you know about the clone." He was silent. "You said you went through Lex's files; there must be something you can tell us."

"You owe us that much." Clark put in his thoughts.

"You're right." He walked for a minute. "Lex's files were very specific about the clone. He knew that he would be the opposite of you, Clark, meaning the green rock would make him stronger and not hurt him; the sun could weaken him; his breath gives off heat instead of cold; and lastly his heat vision is cold instead of hot. It was all very confusing."

Lois stared at her husband. "How can you defeat someone with powers the opposite of yours?"

"There's only one way and we all know what I have to do."

"You mean the sun, right?" Sam asked drawing his own conclusions.

Clark was thoughtful. "Maybe we can do what you suggested in the first place, Sir."

Sam frowned. "Do you mean to possibly convert him into doing good instead of his instincts, meaning to kill you? Sorry, Lo."

"I know he wants to kill Clark, but even I don't think it would work, and now that he knows he has all these powers, he won't be receptive. If I suddenly realized that I had super powers, I wouldn't want to give them up either."

Clark inwardly smiled at that idea. "I think it's worth a shot. We could use him for other things."

Then Lois got an idea to capture the clone but Clark would have to agree. Before she could speak of it, Sam's assistant poked her head in.

"Sir, you should turn on the monitor," she urgently said.

He frowned. "Alright," Sam said and turned it on. It's Bizarro, flying over the city, but he appeared a bit awkward and unsure, but with a purpose as if that were possible.

Clark just shook his head and frowned. "He's not hurting anyone."

"He's looking for you," Lois told her husband. "He wants to kill you."

He sighed. "I know that; I guess it's time that we meet." He turned to go.

"Clark, wait; could we speak in private?" Lois asked and grabbed his arm.

He frowned. "Alright; but make it quick."

Sam also frowned and watched them leave.

They moved down the hall, then she told him her plan.

"What did you just say? Are you serious, but what if?"

"He won't hurt me; I'm convinced of it."

He hated the idea. "But what if you're wrong?"

"Clark, he was programmed by Lex, his first word was my name; he has your memories and your DNA, meaning he cares for me; he won't hurt me." He was silent. "It's the only way to protect everyone, not just you, but the entire city could be in danger if we don't capture him."

"I don't like this; not at all."

"Let me do this for you. We need him gone from our lives, but we can't tell my Father; he wouldn't understand."

"No, he wouldn't," he agreed, but inside his heart felt differently. If anything happened? He let that thought trail off.

They headed back to her Father's office.

"What's going on; what about Bizarro?" Sam asked.

"Clark will face him and he'll win; I'm sure of it," Lois replied.

"I'm worried about the clone, speaking your name, and," he hesitated, so worried about her and Clark too.

"We have to go, Daddy," she replied. "We'll call you later."

"Bye, Sir," Clark said, then they were gone. Clark changed and took off. At her car, Lois pulled out her cellphone. Several messages and a text from Lucy appeared.

She listened, then left her a text that she and her husband were fine, but they were out looking for a clone, hopefully, to find him before he killed anyone.

Lucy texted her back that the clone was outside the Daily Planet.

Lois relayed that message to her husband, then she headed to the Planet to put their plan into motion.

~o~o~

 _Minutes later, over the skies of Metropolis:_

Without warning, Bizarro's eyes blasted crystals of ice, which caused the crowd to scream and disperse, and everyone managed to escape, scurrying from their cars and running into buildings. Being the first time he had done this, the blasts were not accurate, lucky for the people below, but then he got the hang of it.

But just before another blast of ice hit the crowd, Ron grabbed Lucy just in time before she was hit; that one was far too close. She thanked him and headed inside the Planet building along with multiple terrified civilians. The police were also there to help them.

Bizarro was not happy. Then his heat breath flowed over cars and miraculously, didn't hurt anyone, but cars affected by the heat, exploded one after the other.

Victor had to help somehow, so he flew down and doused the fire on a few cars. Relieved to see that no one was inside. Bizarro was obviously losing control determined to kill.

Clark arrived moments later, and surveyed the damage but it appeared that no one had been seriously hurt. He nodded to Victor who flew back up to help his friends. Clark helped the police move the rest of the crowd inside and away from the cold and heat blasts. Hearing voices from above, he looked up and his friends and hoped they could calm Bizarro down.

"Superman, over here!" The police needed his help. A few people had been trampled in their attempts to get away.

He looked up briefly, then, "I'm coming!" Clark said.

Clark's friends cautiously approached Bizarro, but he didn't know what to make of them. They could fly like him which he found fascinating.

"Well, I guess now that Superman is a little busy; I guess you'll do," Bizarro said and crossed his arms.

They stared at the clone and he looked so much like Clark, it stunned them for a just a minute. Everything about him was the same, but his eyes were not the right color, a dark brown, which was all wrong.

Diana spoke up. "Okay, you've had your fun. What do you want?"

"I'm just getting started." He glanced down at Superman and he was still helping the crowd. "I want Superman to come to me so I can kill him. Isn't it obvious?" He frowned getting upset. "Once he's dead, I can rule this entire world."

Diana ignored that remark about ruling the world. "Why do want to kill him?" Diana asked.

"Because Lois belongs with me not him," he replied firmly.

The team digested this, but what could they say to that? At their silence, he said, "You leave me no choice." His eyes glowed blue.

"Look out!" Diana shouted. She raised her shield and moved closer to her friends to protect them.

Bizarro continued to keep them off balance by using his cold vision and hot breath, hoping to get rid of them. The members were at a loss at how to stop him. He suddenly stopped when he realized his anger was increasing, he flew towards them and then the fight began.

J'onn and Diana fought him as best they could, but he fought back attacking them with his super strength. But their plan was to keep him occupied and not to kill anyone, and it appeared to be working. His cold vision was throwing them off balance. Diana stared at her shield; it was cold not hot plus his breath was hot not cold. Interesting, she thought then it dawned on her.

"He's the opposite of Superman."

"I think you're right," J'onn agreed. "But how do we stop him?"

"That's a good question," Victor replied staring at the clone.

Seconds later, they looked to the left and Superman flew up to them.

Bizarro stopped and watched Superman; he was impressive. I am too, he thought.

Clark crossed his arms. "You wanted to see me, Bizarro?"

Bizarro stared at him and they could be twins except for the 'S' but that will change. "Do you ever wonder what would happen to all these humans if you weren't here to play savior?"

"You don't know anything about me," Clark said.

"No, Clark-Joe; I know everything about you. I have your DNA and your memories." He paused. "How was your honeymoon?" Bizarro smirked and watched Superman's eyes, realizing he knew everything.

It was a good thing they were high enough in the sky; no one else heard that comment. Fuming inside, Clark stared at his face, stunned to realize the truth; he looked exactly like him.

Bizarro needed to find her. "Where is she?!" He screamed sounding so like Clark that it stunned his mind.

Clark ignored that question. "I'm here because you asked for me. What do you want?"

"I want Lois. Now, bring her to me!" He screamed again, losing patience.

Clark knew the truth now. He wanted his wife and he wanted me dead. Everyone froze, then they turned to Clark.

"No, I will not bring her to you." Lois was right; he wanted her but not to hurt her; he hoped.

Furious, they stared at each other. "I don't think you understand. She and I belong together. My Father made it clear that I was made for her," Bizarro said.

To hear him speak this way, made Clark think of Luthor and his crazy schemes. "You are mistaken. You were made to infuriate me; that's it, nothing more."

Bizarro narrowed his eyes. "No, you are mistaken. She belongs with me; not you. Now, bring her to me. I will kill you if I have to, but she will be mine, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He balled his fists and then his eyes glowed blue.

Clark realized there was no reasoning with him. "Calm down and we can talk about this." He glanced down and Lois was there but only a few people were still in the street watching. I hate this plan but it may just work, he thought.

Bizarro also looked down; he saw her as well; his voice softened, "There she is."

Clark tried to reason with him yet again. "She is not well; did you hear me?"

"What do you mean, not well? Did you hurt her?"

"No, of course not, she'll be fine but you could hurt her if you touch her. The green K on your chest; it's not good for her."

He narrowed his eyes again. "You're lying; I would never hurt her."

"You will hurt her, if you go near her with the green K. You have to listen to me."

"No, I don't," he said. "You can't have her; not anymore!" He nearly screamed then his cold vision came out of his eyes.

Clark tried to repel the cold with his heat vision, but as their powers clashed, he realized it wasn't working. Then shockingly, the cold beams knocked him square in the chest. Everyone was caught off guard then Clark fell.

Lois screamed as she watched her husband fall from the sky. Diana and J'onn flew after him but they couldn't catch him. He hit the ground with loud thump; the ground shook on impact. Lois screamed again and ran to him. He wasn't moving.

"Don't move!" Victor shouted to the clone, pointing his robotic arm at his chest.

"You can't stop me!" Bizarro said.

Before he could fly away, Victor pointed his sonic canon at his head and fired. Bizarro was stunned but only for a moment. He then sent his heat breath at Victor. The heat sizzled his arm and his chest, which caused his circuits to fry then he fell back. Bizarro grinned then he flew down intent of getting what was his.

Clark woke up moments later, dazed and worried. Lois was there. "You have to leave, please!"

"No, I won't leave you," Lois said. She touched his chest but it was cold.

"No, Lois, you have to leave NOW!" That was Diana.

"Well, well; isn't this a tender scene?" Bizarro stood before them, hands on hips, his cape flapping in the wind.

As more and more people came back to watch, Diana and J'onn realized they had to wait and not antagonize the clone, plus he could reveal Clark's secret.

"Lois, step away from him, NOW!" Bizarro demanded.

"You can't give me orders," Lois said. "You should leave; no one wants you here!"

Bizarro began to have doubts about taking her, then he pushed his doubts aside. "You belong with me; not him." His eyes glowed blue again.

Clark's strength returned but Lois could be caught in the crossfire. He also realized that Bizarro was stronger than him. His weakness after his assault made sense; the green K made him stronger. The rocks plastered to his chest had weakened him. Oh, no, he thought.

Diana and J'onn stood in front of Clark and Lois and tried to protect them. Another blast could kill them both if that first blast was any indication.

But before Clark could think how to stop him, Bizarro blasted his friends with heat and cold, grabbed Lois, and pulled her next to him. "You're coming with me!"

"Let me go!" Lois screamed trying to push him away. He ignored her then he took off.

Clark screamed! "NOOOOO!" He watched until he couldn't see them anymore.

Diana, J'onn, and Victor took off after him, but he was too fast. Minutes later, they lost him in the clouds.

~o~o~

Lucy and Ron watched the stunning scene, and she also screamed and watched as her sister disappeared with the clone.

About to cry, she approached Clark and helped him to stand. "Superman, are you alright?" Lucy asked, conscious of being discrete.

"Lucy, Ron, what?" Clark was confused at seeing them.

"We can help you; come with us," Lucy said.

"But I need to go after them," Clark said, legs weak from the green rock. His chest, which was covered in ice moments ago, began to melt away.

"We need to talk in private," Lucy said with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, but just for a minute," he said and followed them.

The onlookers who had returned, watched the clone fly off with Lois Lane, and wondered what was happening. Superman looked utterly defeated then they yelled at him. "Go after her; she needs you!" "Superman, what are you doing; go after her!"

"Ignore them," Ron said. "They don't know what they're talking about."

Clark felt horrible, but he needed a plan. He tried to calm down but then he heard something. "Wait a minute." He stopped walking. "I just need to listen."

They stood at the Planet's entrance, about to go inside. "What is it; what do you hear?" Lucy asked.

Is it her? Clark wondered. The other time, when Lo had travelled to Africa, I knew of her location, so finding her was easy, but this was entirely different. "It's Lois; I can hear her heartbeat and another one too." The baby's heartbeat convinced him that it was her. Moments later, Clark heard his wife's voice and Bizarro's as well, but how is this possible? He wondered.

 _Why are you doing this?_

 _Because we belong together and you will love me one day._

 _But I love Superman and that's never going to change._

 _I can't take you back. We will be together; you'll see._

 _Please don't do this. When he finds us, he will kill you._

 _He can't kill me. I'm stronger than him._

 _Bizarro, you must listen to me._

 _No, I don't. Keep quiet. I see something up ahead._

"Are you saying you know where she is?" Lucy asked stunned, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I know, but I have to be cautious. I need my friends to help me." He turned to Lucy. "Call your Father and tell him not to worry. I will get his daughter back."

"'Are you sure; you seem so worried before?" Lucy asked now terribly concerned that he wouldn't be able to save her.

"I know you're worried but Bizarro, the clone, he won't hurt her. I'm sure of this."

"Because he looks so much like you; is that why?" Lucy asked, but she understood.

"It's not only that, but he has my DNA and my memories … he needs her; sort of." He glanced at Ron.

"I get it now. The clone cares for her; same as you?" Ron concluded.

"You could say that," he reluctantly replied.

Ron frowned but he got it. "Good luck."

"Thanks Ron," he said. "Lucy, don't worry, Okay?"

"Okay; I'll try."

Then he took off.

She turned to Ron and touched his arm. "We need to talk."

~o~o~

 _Minutes later, the Hall of Justice:_

J'onn, Diana, and Victor, unsuccessful in their attempt to follow the clone, returned to the Hall hoping to come up with a way to stop him and rescue Lois.

Seconds later, Clark appeared, but he didn't seem to be as distraught, at least since the last time they had seen him. He must have a plan.

"I know where she is but I need your help," he told his friends without preamble.

"How is that even possible?" Kara asked who had seen the entire scenario play out on the monitors.

"I can hear their voices, her heartbeat and the baby's as well," he reluctantly replied.

"Lois is pregnant?" Kara asked. "How wonderful." Then she sobered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean."

"It's alright, Kara, most of you didn't know, but I felt you should know what's at stake."

"So, what's your plan?" J'onn asked. "You do have a plan; right?"

"Yes, I do." Clark walked. "He's extremely powerful, as evidenced by his 'reverse powers' and I've been thinking. When we were in the sky, I hinted that the green rock would hurt Lois if he continued to wear it. He's enamored of her and I was hoping he would remove it."

"And if he doesn't?" Barry asked doubtful about his plan.

"I'll remove it for him," Clark replied firmly.

Diana sighed and Bruce chuckled. "Come on, Clark, green K can kill you. You can't even go anywhere near the stuff," Bruce said, doubtful about his plan.

"That's where my friends will come in," he said. "Well, are you ready?"

"Can I come?" Kara asked.

Everyone turned to her then back at Clark waiting for him to speak.

"Well, now is as good a time as any. Are you ready?" He replied with a question.

"I'm ready, Clark. You can count on me."

"Let's go then."

~o~o~

The flying members carried those who couldn't fly, while everyone followed Clark. The heartbeats and voices became louder the further North they travelled. As the climate changed, Clark began to worry. Lois, dressed in a coat and knee-high boots, but freezing temperatures are not good for any human. He flew faster and faster.

The team managed to keep up, especially Barry, with his speed, he kept his eye on him from the ground. Minutes later, the sounds were just ahead and then he saw them. An abandoned shack appeared just ahead and smoke billowed out from the chimney. There was snow on the ground but not too heavy. They landed a few miles away.

"Is that smoke? You can see them?" Bruce asked from just behind him. Diana was carrying Bruce; Kara was carrying Arthur; J'onn and Victor flew on their own; and Barry followed from the ground.

"Yes, but don't get too close; he could see us," Clark stated. "Speak in whispers." They understood, then, "Yes, they're inside and she appears to be alright." He looked around and this place reminded him of meeting Lois not far from here. Shaking his head at those memories, he listened and then their voices came to him:

"You have to take me back. This isn't going to end well for you," Lois said.

He continued to add wood to the fire. "Are you warm enough?"

Lois closed her eyes. Clark always asked her that when they were flying. "I'm fine."

"Lois, he's not good enough for you. He didn't even follow us."

"He will come for me."

"No, he won't. If he does, he can't beat me. No one can." He came closer.

"Stay away from me," she said and moved against the wall.

"Don't be afraid; I won't hurt you."

Clark had heard enough. "Victor, J'onn, Diana; you have to get the green K; it's attached to his chest."

"I guess we just burst inside and maybe we can surprise him?" Victor asked thinking it probably won't work.

"Not much we can do at this point, but three against one?" J'onn began. "Once we subdue him, remove the green rock and Clark takes Lois away, Diana, you can place the lasso around him which should hold him until we can return him … where?"

"We'll worry about that later," Clark replied, thinking of the base and Lois's Father.

"I'll talk to him," Kara said firmly.

"But what will you say?" Clark asked.

"He will join us or die," Kara said, determined that Bizarro will have a purpose and it was not to kill Superman.

Clark decided to trust her, then their plan was put into motion. J'onn, Victor, and Diana, as being flying members, they didn't make a sound, and then they burst inside.

Lois froze and so did Bizarro, completely taken by surprise. He hadn't been listening, and for the first time, he heard Lois' heartbeat and another heartbeat which he concluded must be another person.

Suddenly furious at being caught off guard, Bizarro turned on them. His eyes glowed blue but Diana held him at bay with her shield. While occupied with that, J'onn, Barry, Arthur, and Victor came up behind him and held him, Diana managed to place the lasso around him which shocked his body and his mind. They removed the green K, took it outside as not to affect him, Clark, and Kara. Without the green rock, it seemed to have taken the life out of him.

Clark swooped in and picked up his wife carefully. "I'll got you."

Lois was so happy to see him; she hugged him close around the neck. He flew out the door and took her home. "I knew you would come."

His faith in him always amazed him. He wrapped his cape around her. "Are you warm enough?"

Her eyes watered. "Yes, I am now," she happily replied.

Meanwhile, Diana held Bizarro at bay with her lasso, along with all the other members of the League. Kara swooped in and spoke to him.

"Bizarro, you can't escape. Lois is fine; don't worry about her."

"But she needs me to save her," Bizarro said and tried to break his bonds but it was useless. Diana pulled the lasso tighter. "Who are you and why are you doing this to me?" He asked and fell to his knees, seemingly defeated.

"I'm like you; same as Superman and we need you," she replied and waited for that to sink in.

"I don't believe you," he said and frowned.

"I can fly; see?" She hovered to the ceiling then back down.

He watched her then decided to talk to her. He relaxed then, "What do you want?"

"We know about the green rock and how it affects you. What we want from you is to help us defeat an enemy. He's stronger than Superman; stronger than all of us, and we need you to kill him."

"Kill … Superman," he said then his eyes glowed blue, but it was different and not as cold without the green rock.

"No, you have to listen to me. Lois will hate you if you kill him."

"No want Lois to hate me," he said, speaking as his former self.

"She will hate you if you kill Superman."

He was silent thinking of her words. "Alright, me help you but one condition."

Everyone stared at each other. "What condition?" Kara asked.

Getting weaker, he asked, "See her just once more before I die?" He asked and closed his eyes.

"The green rock; give it to him," Kara demanded.

"You leave, then we'll bring it back in," Bruce said.

"Alright, I'll leave, but be careful with him; we need him."

They did as she said, then they brought him back to Metropolis and, after speaking with Clark, they took him back to General Lane. The green rock was placed nearby but not as close as before. The effects would keep him alive until they needed him.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I Still Believe_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: You know how much I hate putting Lois in danger, but it's so them, and I just love when Clark rescues her and with his new ability. I also wanted Kara involved in the rescue, she did talk him down. Bizarro is not all bad, well, if he isn't killing anyone. Until next week! Reviews/kudos/favorites are so very welcome! Please guys! And thank you so much.


	13. There's No Remedy

A/N: In this next update, Lois and Clark talk of the rescue and his new ability. At their monthly doctor's appointment, they receive stern advice. The League calls a press conference. Clark talks to Kara about her life. And then later, Bruce and Diana reach a new level of understanding or do they. I loved writing this part! Please read and review. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 13: There's No Remedy_

 _Back at the Hall of Justice:_

Everyone was there, except Clark. "Where is he?" Kara asked.

"He's with his wife, as expected," Bruce replied.

"She's really pregnant," Kara stated still not quite believing it. "I mean, considering 'our' physiology, I thought it was impossible for either of us to procreate with humans."

"You're humanoid Kara, and miracles do happen," Diana said and glanced at Bruce. He glanced at her over his coffee cup.

"They both need this time after what happened to her," J'onn said.

"How far along is she, by the way?" Kara asked, still curious.

"About three months; I think," Diana replied.

"So, nine months is normal for humans; right?" Kara asked, utterly fascinated with Lois's pregnancy.

"Yes, nine months," Diana replied and stared at her. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing; nothing at all," Kara replied, thinking of Krypton and how babies were made, and now making babies on Earth; none of it seemed to make sense.

~o~o~

 _Lois and Clark's apartment:_

On the other side of town, while Lois showered and changed, he called the Hall, and with his phone on speaker, he asked, "Bruce, are you there?"

"Yes, what is Clark?"

"We have to do something about Bizarro. I know he's fine where he is, but he needs to be convinced to help us."

"And how do you propose we do that?" He knew the answer. "Lois," but he was doubtful.

"I'm afraid it's the only way to convince him, to make sure he agrees."

"What about Kara? She seemed to have gotten through to him."

"How do you mean?" Clark asked, confused.

"After you left, she convinced him that they were alike, in a weird sort of way, and he listened to her," Bruce replied.

"I don't know, Bruce. Lois is the one he wants, and it will be up to her to convince him."

"You may be right. He did say that he wanted to see her once more before he died."

Clark frowned. "He said that?" Sounds like something I would say, he thought.

"Yeah, he did. Lois needs to take care of herself and I'll leave that up to you."

"Thanks, Bruce," he deadpanned.

"Clark, we need to talk!" Lois yelled to her husband.

"That's my cue," Bruce said.

"Bye, Bruce," he said and hung up.

Lois entered the living room, but she caught that last part. "What did he want?" She asked hoping he wouldn't have to leave.

Clark sensed this. "Come here," he replied and pulled her close. She snuggled under his chin. They stood that way both enjoying it, needing this like a drug to get them through the day.

After a minute, she pulled away. "That was nice."

He shrugged, "You needed it and so did I."

She smiled, loving his words. "Indeed, we did."

Bringing her to the sofa, more snuggling seemed in order, and so, they lay down, her head on his chest, loving being in his arms, the way it should be.

"You haven't said much since we came home," she said not wanting to upset him.

"You can say it; since your plan worked," he finished for her.

She sensed his mood. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

He stroked and smoothed her hair. "Your bravery; it scares me sometimes."

"I know we had a plan, but I was scared too." She admitted and leaned closer, but it wasn't close enough.

A few minutes later, then, he touched her stomach. "Lo, the baby?"

"I feel fine; no pain, no bleeding, or anything," she replied.

Relieved, he shook his head remembering. "Bizarro taking you; it wasn't part of the plan."

She pulled him closer. "I know."

"I honestly thought I would never see you again." He paused to gather his composure. "But then, I heard your voice. At first, I couldn't believe it; my hearing has never reached that far before."

"I'm sorry it happened, but your hearing has definitely changed. It's amazing."

"It truly is but, at the time, all I could think was that you were gone, and then I remembered my dreams; my nightmares." He paused again. "And then your voice came to me; I was taken totally by surprise. It brought me straight to you."

She held him tighter. "As far as your nightmares; I thought of them too."

"You did?" He asked only a little surprised.

"Yeah, I did, but I knew you would find me; I knew." She leaned up and touched his cheek then she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and pulled her tight against him, a bit too tight, but she didn't mind; not at all. He was about to pick her up and take her to bed when a knock came at the door.

Clark peered through the door. "It's Lucy and Ron."

"Oh, I should have told you; they're back together; I think."

"And he doesn't know about me?" Clark asked.

The knocking continued. "I'll get it," she buttoned her blouse and opened the door.

"Lucy, what?" She couldn't finish, then Lucy grabbed her and pulled her close.

"I had to see if you were alright," she whispered, so happy she was alive and well.

Lois patted her back and hugged her close, then she pulled away. "As you can see, I'm fine." She could also see how relieved they both were. "Come in; come in. Clark and I just got back."

Clark stood up and welcomed them. "We're both fine."

Lucy was so happy to see them both. She awkwardly hugged him too. "I'm so glad."

Clark patted her back. "We're fine, Lucy."

"Well, why don't I fix some coffee and we can talk?" Lois asked and headed to the kitchen. Clark followed her.

Ron pulled Lucy aside. "You have to tell them that I know the truth," he whispered.

Clark heard them, of course. "It's alright, guys. Ron, welcome to the 'secret.'"

Ron felt uncomfortable for minute. "Thanks, Clark."

"Look, guys, Lois and I are fine; we defeated Bizarro and he's back in his cell at the base."

"But how can that be? Isn't he stronger than you?" Lucy asked.

"No, he's only stronger if he's surrounded by green K and the League removed it," Lois replied and brought over the coffee. They all sat down in the living room.

"But doesn't the green K affect you the same as him?" Lucy asked.

Clark then explained a few things about Bizarro; how he's the opposite of him; he is stronger, yes, but he can be defeated.

"I see, then there's a reason you didn't destroy him; isn't that true?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we may need him just in case," he started and glanced at his wife.

"Oh no, do you mean?" Lois asked still stunned by the idea of a god coming to Earth.

"Yes, him," Clark replied.

"Who?" Lucy asked. "Not another Zod?"

"No, not another Zod, but he is extremely powerful; at least I think he is."

"Oh no," Ron said.

"It's not confirmed but we have to be prepared and Bizarro can defeat him; I'm sure of it," Clark said hoping to calm their fears.

"I hope so, but what if he doesn't cooperate?" Lois asked.

"He knows that he can't kill me because of you and we must convince him to help us."

"Because of me," Lois repeated drawing her own conclusion, but then it dawned on her. "He 'cares' for me; doesn't he." It was a statement. "I know he does. It was pretty clear the way he looked at me and the first time we met."

He took her hand. "He's confused because of the way Luthor programmed him."

"Wait a minute; Lex Luthor made that thing?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, he was programmed to kill me," Clark replied.

"He's totally insane," Lucy stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement. A few more sips of coffee, then Lucy and Ron glanced at each other; it's time to go.

"Thanks for the coffee," Lucy said. They stood up to leave.

"Thank you for stopping by and I'll call you later," Lois said and gave them both a hug.

Clark shook Ron's hand but not too hard. "Yes, we'll see you soon."

Minutes later, Lois rubbed her arms and stood by the window, thinking about Bizarro.

"You don't have to see him again if you don't want to. It's totally up to you," Clark said as he stood behind her.

She leaned into him. "It's alright; I'll do it." She turned and looked up at him.

He touched her cheek softly. "You're amazing and I love you so much."

Smiling, she went into his arms. "Show me."

And he did.

~o~o~

 _Lois and Clark's doctor visit:_

The next morning, they headed to their monthly gynecological visit. In her second trimester, meaning an ultrasound would be performed to see how the baby was progressing, and how Lois's body was handling the pregnancy. On the examination table, with Clark at her side, they waited for the test to continue. The monitor revealed a few important facts.

Almost done, Dr. McDonald said, "The baby seems fine and his size is good." After a minute, then, "There's only one." She smiled at their reaction to that news.

"Oh, I never thought of twins or multiples," Lois said surprised and glanced at her husband; his face appeared unreadable.

"I knew that," Clark said with pride in his voice.

"Of course, you did," Lois said and smiled at his look.

Getting back to the test, the doctor explained a few things. "Well, it's not unusual for women of your age to have multiples, but only one this time," she said, and turned off the equipment. "But I do want to keep an eye on your blood pressure. Have you been overly excited about anything lately?" She raised an eyebrow.

Lois ignored that comment about her age. "Oh, you saw the news?"

"Yes, I did and I'm sure, at the time, you were afraid and overly excited?" She asked and waited.

"It's my fault," Clark replied head down.

Lois took his hand. "It wasn't your fault; it was mine." She turned to the doctor. "It was my idea to capture the clone by using me as bait."

"I see, well, that type of behavior cannot continue," Dr. McDonald told them firmly.

Lois and Clark stared at her, mouths hanging open, but what could they say? It was not a good idea to put the baby at risk.

Lois felt contrite. "I'm sorry; it won't happen again."

"Good; now about your blood pressure, take a few days to rest and your pressure should return to normal. Monitor your pressure for the next month, also try and do this at the same time each day. Bring those figures with you for your next appointment. Let me know right away if its above 140 over 70. Is that clear?" She asked sternly.

"I'll make sure she does," Clark replied when Lois hadn't said anything.

"Oh, congratulations on your marriage," she said happy for them.

"Thank you, doctor." They spoke at the same time.

Once in her office, she continued with her instructions. "Now, next month, we have a very important visit."

"The sex of the baby?" Clark asked getting excited.

She inwardly smiled. "Yes, but not only that, because of your age, Lois, and the unusual nature of this pregnancy, we need to decide whether to do the test for genetic abnormalities. It will determine any problems that may occur after the baby is born."

"I know about the test and I'm not doing it," Lois stated firmly. I'm not 'that' old, she thought.

"Tell me about the test, Doctor," Clark said.

"Your wife will be under a local anesthetic. We'll draw a small amount of amniotic fluid and run a few tests. It won't take long," she replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to do the test?" Clark asked his wife.

"Yes, I'm sure. There are too many risks. The needle is inserted directly into my abdomen, and I could have a miscarriage, and," she hesitated.

"Is that true Dr. McDonald?" Clark asked, now terribly concerned.

"Well, yes, in very rare cases," she replied. "The only reason I mentioned it is because this pregnancy is unique; we don't want any problems after the baby arrives."

Clark glanced at his wife and she seemed upset. "Do we need to decide now, or can we wait?" He asked.

"Yes, we can wait," she replied.

They left the doctor's office both overly concerned about the baby. Back out on the street, Clark took her hand and placed it under his arm. They walked for several blocks.

"I'm sorry, Clark," she said meaning it.

He stopped walking. "Sorry about what?"

"My decision about the test and about my blood pressure going up."

"You won't change your mind about the test?" She nodded. "Okay, but the doctor did say that your blood pressure will return to normal in a few days."

"But I'm worried about that. High blood pressure during pregnancy is a serious problem; it could harm the baby."

"Look, we'll go to the store and buy a blood pressure monitor and check it every day; Okay?"

"Alright," she replied. "Clark, it's time that we tell Perry about my pregnancy. It will explain why I have to take a few days off."

"I'll tell him," He said and squeezed her hand. "No more excitement for you until your pressure goes down." They began walking again. The Daily Planet was just ahead.

"Yes sir," she said and smiled at him. "Does that mean we can't have sex for a few days?"

He stopped walking again. "She didn't say anything about that."

Lois chuckled. "You are so easy; I'll call her and ask."

He bowed his head and chuckled. "You do that."

After acquiring the monitor from the pharmacy, he got an alert. "I have to go." He kissed her cheek and then he was gone.

~o~o~

 _The Hall of Justice, later that morning:_

With ongoing curiosity about Bizarro all over the news and the Internet, and because of speculation about 'the flying woman,' who she was, what she was and where she came from, the League decided to hold their first press conference.

On his way to the Hall, Clark contacted Perry. He set up the conference rather quickly. The Planet reporters, a few other papers, and local television stations had been contacted.

The top three stood outside the Hall of Justice and answered questions. Clark was nervous, Diana was calm, and Bruce was also calm, but it was his idea that they speak to the media.

Clark answered the first question about Ms. Lane. "Lois Lane-Kent, rescued by Superman as well as the members of the League, is doing fine. She's unharmed and resting comfortably at home with her husband. He was away for a few days, but he's back now." Still nervous, Clark wondered if by telling the press that Lois is married; he hoped he hadn't made things worse.

A few mumbles were heard after that response. "Lois Lane is married to her co-worker? I wonder why it wasn't announced in the paper," one of the reporters said. Clark managed not to roll his eyes. He could just imagine what they were thinking especially since his other half wasn't anywhere near her when was she taken.

The next question about Bizarro was answered by Bruce. "Bizarro was built by Lex Luthor before he was sent to prison. The clone is the opposite of Superman, meaning his powers are reverse. He's now restrained and under guard. Luthor will remain in prison for the rest of his life."

The next question about Kara was answered by Diana. "The 'flying woman'; we'll call her that for now, is new to our team. She arrived here after being rescued by the League from Darkseid's planet. She will be back after she completes her training."

"Does she have a name? Is she like you, Superman? The 'S' on her chest begs the question: Are you two related?" Another reporter asked.

"As Wonder Woman said, she will be back after she completes her training. That's all we can tell you," Clark replied.

One more question. Steve stepped forward. "Superman, why was Bizarro built? Do you have any idea why Lex Luthor did this and what did he expect to accomplish? Doesn't he know that you can't be killed?"

"Lex Luthor is insane. He built Doomsday. He's wanted to kill me since the first day I arrived here on this Planet. His flawed attempt to kill me wasn't a surprise to anyone. Although, this time he built a clone with powers the opposite of mine, but it didn't work. Bizarro is now in custody, and he won't be hurting anyone ever again," Clark replied. "Any more questions?" A few mumbles were heard. "Thank you for coming."

After a few photos were taken, the conference ended.

"Well, I guess that's it," Barry said, once the big three came back inside. "That went well. Of course, we knew they would ask questions about Bizarro and why he's still alive."

"I wondered that myself," Arthur thoughtfully commented.

Clark laid it out for them. "We're keeping him alive just in case the other one from Darkseid's planet decides to come here and try to kill us."

"The other one; you mean, he's a god, like Darkseid?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, as far I could tell, he wasn't in a cell, plus he was hiding from all of us."

"That doesn't mean that he's coming here." Barry added his thoughts.

"We won't be blindsided, not like Doomsday," Clark said firmly.

"Well, I just hope Bizarro cooperates, but he's all we've got; we can't stop this guy not without him," Bruce said what everyone was thinking.

"Plus, he wants to meet with Lois before he'll help us," Diana reminded him.

Clark took a deep breath. "I know, but that won't happen until Lois has a chance to rest after what happened to her."

"She's alright; isn't she?" Diana asked.

"Yes, she's fine, but she needs to take a few days off."

Barry had removed his suit during the discussion. "What's wrong?" He glanced down at his jeans, tennis shoes, and tee shirt.

"Barry, what if someone stopped by unexpectedly and they saw you without your disguise? What would they think?" Arthur asked.

"I can change back pretty quickly, not like some of you," he replied and let that hang.

"Hey, I can change quickly; see?" J'onn asked and quick-changed into his alien form.

"You're funny, dude," Arthur said.

Diana rolled her eyes, and so did Bruce. "I think Arthur is right; we stay in costume just in case we need to leave and leave quickly," he said which put an end to that discussion.

Barry reluctantly changed back into his costume. Just then, an alert came through of multiple victims missing after a landslide North of San Francisco, apparently, days after a minor earthquake.

"Earthquakes are never minor." And with that comment, Diana jumped into action. Bruce blinked and Diana was gone. "Diana, wait!" Bruce hollered then followed her. Barry also followed close behind.

"See what I mean," Arthur stated.

Kara, meanwhile, had nothing to say, thinking about Bizarro and what could have happened to Lois and Clark. During the rescue, she also heard Lois's heartbeat and another one as well.

"Hey, what's got you so down?" Arthur asked.

"Just thinking of Lois and Clark, Bizarro, why he was built, and the way they live their lives."

"Clark was right; he didn't want to hurt her. He's got some mixed up idea that Lois wanted him, but it was all in his mind."

"You're right, of course. They're fine and so are we." Kara, still fascinated with the baby coming in a matter of months, had her thinking about her life on Earth.

"You were great by the way," Arthur said.

"Thanks, Arthur." She watched him for a moment. "You think about her a lot."

He frowned. "Oh, you mean Mera?"

"Mera, is that her name?"

"Yeah, that's her name and I do miss her." He looked out the window.

"Why don't you visit her at least for a while?" Kara asked. "I'm sure she would love to see you."

He thought about it. "I haven't seen her since the wedding but we have talked."

"Get out of here," Kara said and smiled.

"Thanks, Kara." Then he was gone.

"Where's he off too?" J'onn asked.

"He went to visit a friend," Kara replied. Then Kara had a few questions for her cousin, especially after the press conference and her 'training.' "Clark, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Kara, what's up?" He asked distracted while checking their long-range communicator and the possible location of the 'other one.'

"I would like to visit Lois, if I could?" She asked.

"I guess that would be alright. I'll call her and tell her to expect you; here's the address. You shouldn't fly, by the way." Then he had a thought. "Come with me."

She followed him to his suite, then he handed her a spare pair of glasses, and suggested she pull her hair into a ponytail.

"Oh, I get it now. That's a good idea," she said and slipped on the glasses.

"And you should change," he said and smiled.

"Oh, of course," she said looked in the mirror. "Is this supposed to fool anyone? Oh, sorry."

He chuckled. "Go change, and I'll meet you downstairs."

Once changed, Kara stared at the address. "How do I get there if I don't fly?"

Everyone stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Hum, I'll take you," Clark replied. Once in the sky, he explained a few things about cabs, money, and walking.

So much to learn, Kara thought.

~o~o~

 _The Hall of Justice, later that night:_

Bruce couldn't take much more of this sneaking around to be with her. After Diana saved him yet again, and between their sly looks in the Hall to their rescues together, he had to see her up close and personal but would she agree? He pulled the key from his pocket, knowing that she would, especially after she had given him a key to her suite. He opened the door, not making a sound, and then he heard the shower running. In her bedroom, he slipped out of his robe and sleeping trousers, and opened the door. He stood there watching her, transfixed by her beauty, enjoying what he could see, desiring her like a starving man.

"Are you going to just stand there are you going to join me?" Diana asked and peeked over her shoulder.

He didn't have to ask him twice. He stepped inside and immediately took her into his arms, and kissed her repeatedly. She returned his kisses, enjoying being in his arms like this.

"God, I've missed you, Princess," he managed to say between kisses.

"I've missed you too," she said kissing him back pulling him closer. Princess? She wondered.

Minutes went by then kisses weren't nearly enough. The warm water flowed down his back warming their bodies but not cooling their hot kisses and their need to get closer. The next thing she knew, he pushed her up against the shower wall, entered her body slowly loving the feeling of being inside of her once again. He buried his face in her neck and then began to move slowly, loving the feel of her, the taste of her skin, even her moans were turning him on. He never wanted to leave her.

He pulled away and watched her face. Her eyes were closed, she licked her dry lips, then, "Oh, yes, right there," she got out.

"Right there?" He asked and pushed deeper loving this more than he could say.

"Yes, that's it," she murmured. Minutes later, it happened; they climaxed strongly. Diana buried her face in his throat to hold in her screams, but her moans were getting louder.

He kissed her passionately, diving into the warm cavern of her mouth. She kissed him back over and over. A few minutes later, their breathing returned to normal. He held her against him, and then, the words.

"We can't go on like this," he said.

She opened her eyes. "What do you mean?"

He left her body then stood under the spray. She stood behind him and smoothed her hands over his shoulders then down his arms. He leaned into her loving her hands on him.

"Bruce, what is it?" Diana didn't know what to think.

He turned to face her. He pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I love you."

"Oh, Bruce, I know you do." He was about to speak again. "I love you too."

He clutched her to him tightly. "What are we going to do about that?" He asked needing to know.

She pulled away unsure what he meant. "I truly don't know. We have this and our jobs." Then it dawned on her. "Has something changed; why can't we just go on as before, and?" She stopped at his look, but she truly had no idea what he meant.

"I should go." He stepped out of the shower, dried off and left the bathroom. She did the same.

Once in the bedroom, he slipped on his pants. "Are you leaving?" She asked surprised he would leave like this after what they shared.

His arm inside his robe, he turned and there she stood, hair wet from the shower, a towel wrapped around her body, but her eyes compelled him, made him weak with his need to kiss her again.

"We'll talk later," he said and walked out.

"Bruce wait; don't leave, please," Diana said and watched him open the door.

"We can't keep doing this," he whispered. "Good night, Princess."

"Bruce, wait!" She hollered. Now wearing a robe, she stood at the door. "Come back, please." He stiffened, turns and his heart nearly stopped; she was so beautiful, but he didn't say anything. "We should talk."

Taking a deep breath, he came back inside, walked over to the window and looked up at the night sky.

"Just tell me what's bothering you." Coming closer, afraid to touch him for fear he might run away again.

"It's just I've been doing it wrong for too long." He paused as he stared at her. "You were right; I've never met a woman like you."

"Oh, Bruce, I," she started but he interrupted.

"Let me get this out." He took a deep breath. "I told you that I love you and you said it back, and now you want to just go on like before, like we don't have these feelings; I can't do it."

"What do you want to do? I'm open for any suggestion; if it's reasonable," she added with a slight grin.

He caught her look. "This isn't funny to me."

She sobered. "No, it's not." She paused. "Well, I'm listening."

"How would you feel if we … just share a place away from here, together?"

She frowned. "But how would we connect with the team? I don't think that would work."

"It would be an adjustment, but the team will see it as us trying to work through these … feelings."

She couldn't help but think of Lois and Clark. She touched his shoulder. "Is this about Lois and Clark and how they're living together, and?" She hesitated. Dare she mention marriage, but then she stopped at his look. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I do; I really do," he joyfully replied. Shocked that marriage would enter his mind then he knew he was in far too deep, but he didn't care.

She turned from him and walked; he followed her. At the bedroom door, she turned and watched him come closer.

"Princess, what are you thinking?" Bruce asked and wondered if he'd made a mistake.

She had to grin at the endearment. "Bruce, I can't lie to you; it has crossed my mind."

Thrilled, he came closer. "It has?"

"Yeah, it has, but we don't have to leave here to be closer, to build on whatever this is. It doesn't matter where we are because wherever 'you' are, that's where I want to be."

He grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She didn't mind, not at all. Then he pulled away. "I feel the same way about you." And then he kissed her deeply, and without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and took her to bed.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Love is My Disease_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: Oh, man, Diana and Bruce are killing me. I love them so much. Well, we're moving along, but a few plots that need to be brought up to date. Are you still with me? Reviews/comments? Please, just a word or two? Thank you. Until next weekend. Happy Holidays!


	14. There for You

A/N: In this update, Kara and James meet for the first time, raising his suspicions. Lucy and Ron reconnect, more so than Lucy thought. An ominous transmission is received, dashing all their hopes. Clark visits Smallville to ask Kara a few questions. ***JL speculation ahead. *** Please read. Thank you.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 14: There for You_

 _Earlier the same day:_

Clark, with Kara in his arms, landed not far from the apartment, changed and brought her to his wife so they could have a visit. Once inside, Lois turned to her husband, who stood there looking a bit lost.

"Don't you have things to do, like speaking to Perry? He called here looking for me," she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry; I'll take care of that." He kissed her cheek and then he left.

Kara inwardly smiled at her cousin, and wondered about their silent communications.

"Sorry about that," Lois said and shook her head at her husband. "It's so good to see you, Kara. How are you?"

"Hi, Lois; I'm fine, but I hope I'm not intruding. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing alright, just a little tired. Would you like something to drink; juice, coffee, soda?"

"It's strange to hear you speak about so many different drinks. Our food was limited to staples, such as meat, bread, water, and maybe a vegetable or two."

"Oh, I see, well, why don't I fix you something?"

"No, I'm not hungry, but I would love some coffee."

"Coming right up," Lois said and headed to the kitchen. "You know, Kara, Clark wants you to take your time and not get too carried away with your powers. Just enjoy it for now."

"Lois, I overheard you two talking about 'my life' and how I should leave Metropolis and move to Smallville, Kansas and stay with Clark's mother?"

"Well, that's not exactly what he meant," Lois replied.

"I think I can help him, especially now with this new threat possibly coming to Earth. We need to stick together."

"Kara, it won't be for long; maybe a year or two. You don't know that much about Earth or," she started.

"I know enough. There were humans on the planet; they taught me to speak English; how to act, not be intrusive, or anything like that."

"I see," Lois said and handed her a cup. "Kara, please don't take this wrong, but we want what's best for you. You need to learn a lot about humans, not just how to act or to speak the language."

She sighed and decided she did have to lot to learn. "You're probably right, but I want to be here when the baby comes. You'll need a babysitter." She smiled over the rim of her cup.

"We will need one; that's for sure."

"When is the baby due?" Kara asked.

Lois smiled at her apparent interest in the baby and wondered if she knew where babies came from or even about sex. "I see we have a lot to discuss."

~o~o~

 _The Daily Planet bullpen:_

The next day, Kara asked Clark if she could visit the Daily Planet to watch Lois do her job; it fascinated her, plus a few hours wouldn't hurt. Clark reluctantly agreed, and Lois was thrilled to be back at work if only for a few hours.

After giving her a quick tour, they headed to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. After acquiring their meal, they sat down and that's when James walked in and wondered about the beautiful woman with Ms. Lane. She did look familiar.

"Who's that and why is he staring at us?" Kara asked and ducked her head. After a minute, she glanced at him and he turned to take a seat.

"He's a photographer, but he hasn't been here very long," Lois replied and wondered if she was interested in James. "Would you like to meet him?"

She swallowed a bite of her sandwich then ducked her head again. "Well, I don't know." Kara's mind inexplicably flashed back to yesterday and their talk about sex and making babies.

"James!" Lois called and waved him over.

He picked up his tray, feeling a bit nervous. "Ms. Lane; it's good to see you." He glanced at Kara. "I'm glad you're back at work."

"It's good to be back, but that's Mrs. Lane-Kent now. This is Kara and she's new in town. Kara, this is James Olsen." They stared at each other for a full minute. Kara didn't know how to act.

"Hi, James," she finally said, hoping to break the silence and held out her hand.

He stared at her hand then he snapped out of it. "Hi, Kara; it's nice to meet you."

"Would you like to join us?" Lois asked.

Kara swallowed with difficulty, not looking at him, then pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I don't want to intrude," he replied staring at Kara.

"It's fine; right Kara?" Lois asked and waited.

She cleared her throat. "Sure, take a seat."

"Thanks, Kara," he said and sat down.

Everyone ate their meal for a few minutes, then, "Oh, look at the time. I have a deadline." Lois stood up. "James, would you escort Kara back to my desk when you're done?"

"Of course; no problem," he replied. She left them staring after her.

"Sorry about that," Kara said and took a sip of soda. "This is good."

He frowned. "You've never had a Coke before?"

"Sure, I have, but this is diet and," she hesitated.

"Diet soda is good, but you … really don't need it," he commented and waited for her to bite his head off.

"Oh," she said and glanced down at herself. "I guess not; thanks, James."

His eyebrows rose. "You're welcome."

They relaxed and continued their meal. After a few more minutes, James asked, "Kara, are you a native?"

She frowned. "What's a native?"

His eyebrows rose again. "It means were you born here in Metropolis?"

"No, not really," she replied. "I'm from pretty far away."

"The west coast, maybe?" He asked.

"No, much further than that," she replied.

She didn't seem very forthcoming, so, he decided not to push. "Well, I'm from the Midwest. My family moved here when I was younger. I come from a military family."

She perked up. "Military, oh, you mean soldiers?"

He smiled. "Yes, soldiers. Anyway, I never joined but I did go to college."

"College, yes; and you liked it?" She asked curious about his life.

"Yes, I did, but I had to find a job, and the Planet seems to be a good fit."

"And you and Mrs. Lane-Kent, you're friends?" He nodded. "And her husband; how do you feel about him?"

"He's Okay," he replied.

"What do you mean Okay?"

"He's kind of never here and I was wondering?" He was thinking of telling her his suspicions about Clark, not sure if he should.

"What were you wondering?" Kara asked.

"It's nothing; it's just my mind working overtime," he finally replied. "Well, are you finished?"

"Yes, I'm finished." He brought her to Mrs. Lane-Kent and then, he held out his hand, but this time when they shook hands, sparks flew.

Lois glanced between them and she was right; there is something there.

"Bye, Kara; I hope to see you again," James said.

"Sure, bye, James," Kara said and watched him move down the hall.

"Earth to Kara," Lois said.

"Oh, I'm sorry; what did you say?"

"I'm almost done and we can leave. Have a seat at Clark's desk?"

"Alright," Kara said and sat down.

After a few minutes, she seemed bored, so she brought Kara to a conference room so she could watch television for a little while. "I'll come get you when I'm done; it won't be long."

"Thanks, Lois," Kara said and watched the news channel. Sure enough, the League led off the hour in videos of them saving lives all over the world. She pouted prettily. "Why can't I do that?"

"You're not ready, Kara." That was Clark.

Startled, she glanced at the screen, then back at him. "But you're on television."

"It's a recording, made hours ago," he said. "So, how was it?" He sat down.

"It was fun; Lois is so sweet and nice." She watched him carefully. "You guys are so lucky."

"I know I am. She's wonderful and she keeps me grounded."

Thinking of meeting James, she asked, "You know, if I move to Smallville, how will I keep in touch with all of you?"

"I'll come visit, help with your training, and the time will fly by." She seemed upset. "There's always emails, texts, phone calls, and," he started.

"Emails, texts, phone calls?" She asked not knowing about any of that.

He smiled at her confusion. "Don't worry; we'll figure it out."

"I hope so," she said feeling rejected.

"Kara, please understand, the more you know, the more it will help you adjust."

"I suppose so," she said and turned off the television.

He stood up. "I just talked with my Mom and she can't wait to meet you."

"You want us to leave now, but I wanted to say goodbye to everyone."

"You can say goodbye to Lois then you can speak to the League."

Her eyes watered. "I'm going to miss you all."

"We'll miss you too. It's going to be alright; it's not forever," he said and held out his arms.

"We just met and I have to leave," she whispered holding him close.

"As I said, I'll visit you every day, if you want?" He pulled away.

"No, that's Okay, just every now and then?" She asked and smiled at him.

"Sure, I'll come whenever I can."

Once at Lois's desk, she gave her a hug and kiss goodbye. "I'll miss you," Kara said on the verge of tears.

"I'll miss you too. After the baby comes, you will come babysit? You promised." She smiled.

"Of course, I will," Kara replied and smiled in return.

From a distance, James watched the tender scene. Suddenly, more images appeared on the monitors of the 'flying woman' and this one, apparently taken during her flight with Superman. Seeing them like that, flying together, had him staring at the screen, then back at Kara. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders and the 'S' on her chest made him think. The news report didn't say much about her, but then it all made sense. He watched Kara thinking so many things.

Kara caught his look and smiled at him, then he watched her leave with Clark. James wanted to see her again, but was that even possible without revealing that he knew the truth?

~o~o~

 _Ron's apartment that evening:_

Over the past several days, Lucy and Ron had grown closer, not only in their relationship, but being able to talk about everything. He sensed her worry for her sister seemed to weigh on her mind. During that time, she confided in him about Superman; her sister; their baby; her Father finally accepting their marriage; all of it. He felt honored, but now after finishing their meal, he watched her in the living room and wondered what she was thinking.

Lucy sat down and remembered the last time she was here. The memory hurt but it refused to go away:

 _Several months ago:_

"You were very quiet at dinner tonight. Is something wrong?" She asked her boyfriend of nearly six months.

"No, it's just, we've been dating for a while and I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, what is it?" Lucy asked.

"Why did you sleep with me?" He asked bluntly. Their first and only time just happened; it wasn't planned.

"What?" She shook her head. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I was just curious. You've never talked about your feelings." His eyes roamed over her face. "You know I care for you."

She ducked her head. "I care for you too."

"I know you do, but is it enough for us to continue doing this?"

Her heart constricted. "It's enough for now; isn't it?" Then it dawned on her. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked stunned.

"Just until we think things through."

"What things; I don't understand what you're trying to say."

He took a deep breath. "I can see you're not ready for any of it. I'll take you home."

"But Ron, I don't understand."

"Lucy, you truly have no idea what I'm talking about; do you?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't."

He sighed then put it out there. "Do you love me, Lucy?"

Stunned; she stared at him feeling so many things, but her mind was drawing a blank.

"I'll take you home; you should think about us, Okay?"

Her eyes watered. "I'm ready to go."

 _Back to the present:_

"Lucy!? Where did you go just then?" He held out a glass of wine for her.

"I was just thinking about the last time I was here," she replied and wiped at her eye.

"Oh, I see," he said and sat down next to her. It was time. "I wanted to apologize for putting you on the spot. You weren't ready and I should have at least given you time to think, but I let you go, and I was wrong to do that."

"No, you weren't wrong. I wasn't ready to commit to a relationship." She stared at him then told him the truth. "I will say this; don't ever think that I didn't enjoy having sex with you. You were so sweet and gentle."

He bowed his head feeling embarrassed.

"You were my first and I wanted you to know that I was afraid of how deeply I did care for you, so, I pushed it away because you were becoming far too important to me."

"I guess we were both afraid but for the wrong reasons."

"Yeah, I suppose we were," she agreed.

"A toast to a new start?" He held up the wine.

"A new start; I like that," she replied. They clinked glasses and took a sip. After another glass of wine and feeling bold, Ron took her empty glass and placed it on the table.

"Lucy, what would you do if I kissed you?" He held his breath waiting for her answer.

She smiled. "I can't believe you asked me that." She leaned into him; he touched her cheek, then he pulled her to him, eyes closed and then they kissed slowly each enjoying the taste of wine. Her arms circled his shoulders and pulled him closer. They both moaned enjoying the kiss, tongues touched, and swirled. After a few minutes, he pulled away, considered her eyes, stood up, and held out his hand.

She didn't hesitate, then took his hand. They entered the bedroom. "Lucy, I have to ask you one question."

Her heart began to pound with dread. "What is it?"

"Are you sure?" He smiled at her glowing face.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, picked her up, and took her to bed.

After making love several times, they relaxed for a bit, but Ron needed to say something and he hoped it wouldn't scare her away.

"Are you alright?" She managed a slight nod. "I wanted to thank you for listening to my apology and for wanting to try again."

She turned her head to see his face. "I forgive you, Ron."

He smoothed her hair away from her face. "Thank you, Lucy." He paused. "I've missed you, but pride is horrible thing," he said thinking of all the times he wanted to call her and talk to her just to see if she were happy or moved on, although that thought made him miserable.

"I missed you too and you're right about pride. I would see you at the Planet and walk the other way, several times, but I didn't know how to approach you."

"I saw you too, but I felt so horrible and ashamed of what I had done."

She stroked his cheek. "All of that is in the past now."

He rolled her to her back, then the words. He felt it was right time. "I love you, Lucy. I don't know when it happened, but I love you."

Her eyes watered and smiled through her tears. "Oh Ron, I love you too, very much."

Satisfied and happy beyond anything he could have ever dreamed or hoped for, he closed his eyes, and pulled her close. "Get some sleep; we have plans to make."

Frowning, she wondered, Plans; what plans?

~o~o~

 _Later that same evening, at the Hall of Justice:_

Bruce had hoped for a few hours alone with Diana; they were about to enter her suite, when an alert came through. He glanced at Diana; she shrugged her shoulders; she understood.

"Now what?" Bruce asked and entered the main hall. Everyone was there except for Clark; he must be on his way.

"Something we've dreaded since we returned home." J'onn hated this; they waited for him to speak. "It's him and if my calculations are correct, he'll be here within the next several weeks," he said staring at the long-range communication device.

"Did you say several weeks?" He nodded. "But what if you're wrong?" Diana asked, extremely concerned about civilians and their safety.

"I'll monitor his arrival, but it's apparent to me, that he must have made plans days after we left the fire planet," J'onn replied.

"Well, that's just great. All we have is a 'clone' with Clark's powers, in reverse, mind you, and one woman who 'may' convince him to help us. Does that about cover it?" Bruce asked sarcastically.

"Sarcasm isn't helping," Arthur said, but what he said was true.

"Am I wrong or not?" He asked the team.

"As soon as Clark gets here, we'll talk and come up with a plan; we always do," Arthur replied.

Minutes later, Clark walks in. "I hope you're wrong about this," he said to J'onn without preamble.

"How's Lois doing?" Diana asked.

"She's at home resting, but I'm worried and so is the doctor," he replied.

"Oh, no, what is it?" She asked.

"Her blood pressure needs to be monitored, and now this?" He walked terribly concerned about her meeting with Bizarro again.

"Clark, we have no choice. She has to convince Bizarro to help us," Victor said, sad about Lois and everything she's been through.

"Did you say several weeks?" J'onn nodded. "Well, that's something; at least. We'll wait a few more days until her blood pressure goes down," Clark said determined to keep her quiet for a few days.

"Good luck with that," Bruce said.

"I can take care of her; thank you very much," Clark said, not in the mood for sarcasm. "J'onn, tell us everything about who this guy is and how to stop him."

"I can help with that," Victor replied.

"Go on," Clark said with raised eyebrows.

"His name is Steppenwolf; he's Darkseid's uncle." He continued. "My circuits have repaired and restored information from my confrontations with Bizarro and Darkseid," he explained.

"Steppenwolf?" Everyone chorused together.

"And he's a god; is that true?" Clark asked.

"Yes, he is, but we can control him or kill him, if necessary." Victor walked for a bit. "He's as strong as Darkseid with similar powers, but there is something you should know. He was killed not too long ago, but he was brought back to life by Darkseid. It's possible all his powers may not be completely restored. His weapons of choice are a cable snare and an electro-axe. He rides a hover-bike into battle."

Clark thought about that. Brought back to life; interesting; so, he can be killed, he thought.

"Did you say an electro-axe?" Bruce asked. Victor nodded. "Meaning it could interfere with your circuits? Is that true?"

"It's possible yes," Victor reluctantly replied.

Barry tried to make light. "He doesn't sound that intimidating."

"He shouldn't be taken likely. He is the General of the military on Darkseid's planet, plus he has all the fighting skills you would expect from someone with that authority," Victor told them, worried about his ability to help defeat him.

"He won't be bringing those dogs or parademons with him; will he?" Diana asked.

"I hope not; they were a nuisance, but we handled them just fine," Bruce replied.

Diana tried not to smirk, thinking of how she saved Bruce in the nick of time. He caught her look, but didn't say anything.

"I guess it's up to Lois and her ability to convince him to help us or not." He sighed. "Contact me if any changes about … Steppenwolf." Clark left to speak to his wife and to check up on her.

~o~o~

After checking in with Lois, who seemed to be alright, reading a book, drinking tea and relaxing. He headed to Smallville for a quick lesson with Kara. He missed her chatter and quick mind, especially her questions about Earth, and how to fit in.

"Mom?!" He called to his Mother. "I'm home!"

"Clark, I didn't know you were coming," Martha said and gave him a tight hug.

Kara came bounding down the stairs. Martha had told her multiple times about running down the stairs. It's an old house and Kara's molecular structure would destroy them if she kept that up.

"Slow down, Kara!" Martha said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kent; I mean, Martha."

Clark hid a grin. "How are you Kara?" He asked and gave her a hug.

"I'm good, but as you can see, it's going to take a while for me to do as I'm told."

"Well, there are rules and Mom is here to help you, so, ask her anything if you have questions about how things are done here on the farm."

"I'll try; I promise. So, are you here for a lesson or is this just to check up on me?"

"Both, actually," he replied. "Come and sit down for a minute. Mom, could you give us a minute please?"

Fuming inside, Martha left them alone. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Is there something you wanted to ask me, Clark?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I have a few questions about Steppenwolf."

"I was wondering why no one asked about him."

"Tell me everything you know."

"He despises Darkseid; actually, they hate each other, but, despite that, they do share a connection."

"How do you mean?"

"When Steppenwolf died, Darkseid couldn't accept it, so he brought him back to life."

"I know about that, but do you know how he died?"

"He was stabbed multiple times," Kara replied.

"Stabbed, but he is a god, right?"

"God's do bleed and they do die." He winced at that comment. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's alright. So, we need to find a way to make him vulnerable, same as me."

"I have no idea how to do that. I'm sorry, Clark."

"No, no; you've been very helpful." He watched her fidget and look out the window. "How about a quick flight?"

"I'd love that," Kara replied.

"Mom, we'll be back in a little while!" Clark called; then they were gone.

Martha watched them streak down the road then take off into the sky. She'd heard every word, now terribly concerned about her son possibly fighting a god intent on killing him.

After they returned and Lucy went upstairs, explaining that she needed to talk to a friend. Clark knew what was about.

"How was it?" Martha asked her Son. He did seem distracted. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed and sat down in the living room. "You know me too well." She sat down opposite him. "Is Lois alright? I saw what happened the other day with the clone who looks like you."

"Yeah, it was touch and go, but Lois is fine and she's at home."

Martha relaxed, then, "Alright, tell me what's bothering you."

He stood up and walked. "It's the clone. He said some things about my wife and how he wants to see her again. I'm torn about his motives."

"Why does he want to see her?" She thought about that. "He cares for her; doesn't he." She knew the answer by the look on his face. "Clark, surely you aren't worried about them seeing each other again?"

"That's not it." He paused to gather his thoughts. "It's just, he worries me. He's stronger than me; he almost killed me; he wants my wife to be with him, not me."

Martha read between the lines. She stood up and came closer. "Son, I hate to say this, but a part of you may feel a little jealous of him."

"That's ridiculous; I'm not jealous." He straightened his back.

"If you say so," Martha said and watched him try to come to grips with someone wanting 'his Lois.'

Clark began to think that it may be true; that he was jealous. The thought had him thinking about why he would feel this way. He'd never felt anything like this, but he hated the feeling and tried to push it away.

At his silence, Martha tried to change the subject. "I've been thinking of high school and that Kara should go."

That woke him up. "High school, but isn't she a bit old to attend?"

"I don't think she is, but I will ask her first. It won't be mandatory or anything like that."

"I agree; you should ask her; she's an adult, technically, but it should be up to her."

Kara, at that moment, came back downstairs. "What's up to me?" They went silent. "Alright, what's going on?"

"It's just I have to leave and I wanted to talk to you about coming back to Metropolis to help with the baby. It's totally up to you and I know Lois would love it," Clark replied.

"Clark, of course, I want to come back to help with the baby. That's not even in question."

"Excellent, well, I have to leave now." He kissed his Mom's cheek and gave Kara a hug goodbye.

After he left, she turned to Martha. "Alright, I saw right through that lie. Are you going to lie to me as well?

Martha couldn't look at her. "We'll talk later; are you hungry?" She asked and headed to kitchen.

Kara narrowed her eyes and shook her head at her.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Beautiful_ , Vast.

A/N: I'll have more of Martha and Kara coming up. I hope you enjoyed this update, even though it was a bit of a filler. Come back in a week. Up next, Lois and Clark prepare themselves for their meeting with Bizarro. Reviews/comments/favorite/kudos … all are welcome! I would truly appreciate it. Thank you for reading!


	15. What Love Can Do

A/N: In this next update, in Smallville, Kara and Martha are not getting along. Kara and James reconnect on the Internet. Lucy is in a panic about Ron's intentions. Bizarro, Lois, and Clark meet again with surprising results. And then later, Clark realizes an important truth. Please read and review. Thank you.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 15: What Love Can Do_

 _The Kent farm, the next day:_

After Clark's visit, Martha had made up her mind. The fact that Kara seemed quick-minded and eager to learn, she herself did not have the patience or energy to teach her what she needed to know plus they were driving each other crazy.

On the front porch, she shaded her eyes, looking for her. Where is she? Martha wondered and not for the first time and glanced at her watch again.

Turning at the familiar sound, Kara landed, then twirled back into her regular clothes, skin-tight leggings and a tee shirt.

"There you are," Martha said relieved she was finally home. She knew it was a little ridiculous to worry about her, but after raising a super-powered child seems to have shaped her life, there truly was no way around these over-protective instincts.

"Hi, Martha," Kara said oblivious to Martha's mood.

"Where were you?" Martha asked, but she knew.

"Just a quick flight," she replied.

She sighed. "We need to talk … again."

Kara took a deep breath and followed her. "What is it now?"

"I gave you chores to do."

Kara wriggled her nose. "I did those in seconds."

"That's exactly the problem. I explained how I wanted things done around here." She held up her hand to stop her from speaking. "I made it clear, or I thought I did, that chores are our way of life on this farm. It builds character, stamina and love for the land. Doing it in seconds does not accomplish that."

Kara sighed. "I understand."

"I don't think you do, so, I made a decision."

"What decision?"

"It's time for you to go to school," she replied.

"I know about school, but I don't think it's necessary. You can teach me."

"I don't have the stamina for it."

Kara didn't want this. "Why can't I just stay in Metropolis? There are schools there and I could stay with Clark and Lois."

"They're newlyweds with a baby on the way."

"I know that, but," Kara began.

"Look, Kara, school right here in Smallville is what I think you need. There are too many distractions in Metropolis. You could take a few courses as a senior in high school. You don't look too old to pass for 18."

Kara immediately thought of James distracting her, then stopped that train of thought. "But I'm almost twenty," she said.

"Just give it some thought."

"Do I have a choice?" Kara asked knowing the answer.

"No, not really," Martha replied. "Look, it won't be that bad. School is closed for the holidays and after the first of the year, you can start your courses."

"Thank goodness for that," Kara said and tried hard not to smile. Mrs. Kent meant well and she only wanted her to adjust and fit in. But high school? She wondered.

"How about we go into town and find you some suitable clothing? You certainly cannot go to school in that outfit." Martha thought of Clark and the first time he put on a cape. "Come with me," she said and took her hand.

Kara tried hard not to roll her eyes. "Where's going on and where are we going?"

Upstairs in the attic, she searched a few boxes and found it. Martha pulled out a red cloth and held it out to her.

Kara took it and wondered what it was. "What's this for?"

"You need a cape and this material may just work. I've been keeping it since Clark came to us, but it wasn't needed until now."

Kara's eyes watered. "A cape for me, just like Clark's?"

"Yes, now, let's take it downstairs and make a few adjustments."

Truly touched, Kara said, "I don't know what to say; it's beautiful. Thank you, Mrs. Kent, I mean Martha."

"You're very welcome." Then Martha felt contrite. "Kara, I'm sorry if it feels like I'm being bossy or can't see your point of view or understand what you're feeling. I want you to feel like you belong here, that you're needed, and not just a superhero but as you, Kara."

Kara realized that's exactly what she needed to hear. Her eyes watered again. "Thank you."

"Come here," Martha said and gave her a tight hug. After a minute, she pulled away. "Let's go fix that cape, Okay?"

A few hours later, the cape, finally ready and Kara thought she had never felt such gratitude. On the front porch, she said, "I love it; how does it look?" She twirled a few times, the cape flapping around her legs.

"You look wonderful," Martha replied smiling.

"I guess I should try it out?" Kara asked, eyes twinkling with joy.

"Go ahead, but stay close," Martha replied and not for the first time.

"I promise not to go too far," Kara said and then she took off.

Martha shook her head but seconds later, she couldn't see her anymore. "So much for staying close to home."

About an hour later, Kara returned to the house, but Martha decided not to scold her. It would take time for her to adjust.

Almost dinner time, Martha called upstairs, "Kara, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes!"

"I'll be there!" Kara called back. Gathering her courage around her, she emailed James, and not for the first time. Over the past several days, they talked about her day, not about flying, of course, but about learning a lot of interesting things about people living in a small town. Then she asked him questions about how he's adjusting, his job at the Planet, particularly after moving from the Midwest and living in the big city.

They had a lot to talk about, and Kara loved their talks but only though emails. One day, feeling lonely; her cousin had stopped by a few times; Lois called her as well, but talking to James meant a lot to her. She didn't analyze those feelings; she liked talking to him. After dinner one evening, it happened. She got a phone call from him.

Martha told her there was a man on the phone, not her Son, and he was asking for her. Kara immediately knew whom it was.

"James, is that you?" She asked pleased to hear from him.

He chuckled. "Yes, Kara, it's me. I wanted to talk to you … hear your voice."

Kara thought that was very sweet. "I'm glad you called. I was thinking about calling you myself."

"Well, that's good to know." A moment of silence then, "Ever since you left, things are quiet around here. Mrs. Lane-Kent comes in now and then and Mr. Kent seems pretty busy."

Should I mention that she's pregnant, but he beat her to it. "She is pregnant; not sure if you knew that."

"Yes, I know; Clark told me," she replied. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good, but to tell you the truth, I miss not seeing you. Oh, I know we only talked about an hour or so, but I wanted us to get to know each other better; you know?"

"I would like that too, James, but after winter break, I'll be taking courses in school and I don't see how I can come back to Metropolis, not until the Spring."

"Oh, what courses are you taking; maybe I can help with your studies?" He asked eager to help her.

"I'm not sure; I'll be a senior in high school," she replied and waited for his reaction.

"Did you say high school? How old are you?" James asked and wondered if he should forget about her.

"Yes, high school; I'm a little behind, but I am almost twenty." She paused. "I should explain a few things but not over the phone."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, maybe I could come visit you over the holidays?" He asked and kicked himself; they didn't even know each other.

"I'm not sure about that; I'll ask Mrs. Kent and get back with you."

"Sure; let me know." He paused. "Bye, Kara."

"Bye, James."

They both stared at the phone.

Can I trust him with the truth? Kara wondered.

Is she the 'flying woman' or not? James wondered.

~o~o~

 _Back in Metropolis, that same evening:_

Getting more and more anxious, Lois and Clark would be meeting with Bizarro first thing in the morning. Startled out of her thoughts, a knock came at the door. She peaked out and her sister, Lucy was there. She opened the door and Lucy walked in without even a greeting.

"I need to talk to you," she said, wringing her hands.

"Hello to you too," Lois said and wondered what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Lo, but I have a lot on my mind." Then she dived right in. "I think Ron is going to propose."

"What, but you just got back together. How long have you been dating, not including the breakup?"

"Six months," she replied. Taking off her coat, she sat down and put her head in her hands.

Lois sat down next to her. "What exactly gave you the idea that he was going to propose?"

"Well, he said we had 'plans to make' and that was it."

"Plans to make? That could mean anything: like moving in together, taking a trip for the holidays, any number of things."

That gave her pause, then she relaxed. "Oh, Okay, maybe you're right."

"You need to talk to him right away. The holidays are pretty close."

"I'll call him." She pulled out her cellphone.

While she did that, it was time for a blood pressure test. "While you make your call, I'll be right back." She headed to the bedroom to give Lucy some privacy.

"I hate this thing," Lois muttered and adjusted the arm band. Minutes later, she pushed the button and waited.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, coming into the bedroom. "Is that a blood pressure monitor; it is, isn't it?"

Lois finished the test and made note of the readings. "Yes, it is, but its only for one month until my next appointment."

"Only a month?" Lucy asked, concerned about her.

"Yes, only a month," Lois replied and put it back inside the dresser drawer. She turned and Lucy pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm alright; my pressure is down."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked and pulled away.

"Yes, I am; please don't worry about me or the baby."

"I'll try." They headed back to the living room.

"Well, did you talk to Ron?" Lois asked then headed to the kitchen. "Would you like some water?"

Lucy followed her. "I would love some lemonade."

They sat down and sipped their drinks. "So, what did he say?" Lois asked.

"He's out of the office, but I left him a message to call me right away."

And with those words, her cellphone rang. "It's him." She stood up and walked. "Ron, yes, it's me. We need to talk. Can we meet for coffee down the street from the Planet? It's important." A moment's pause, then. "I'll see you in a bit." She turned to her sister. "I guess this is it."

She took her hands in hers. "Take a deep breath but if he proposes, and you're not ready; tell him so. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Lo, and I'm sorry to barge in here. I know you're resting."

"I'm fine; and please call me later if you want to talk," Lois said.

"I will." Then she was gone.

~o~o~

 _The coffee shop, a little while later:_

Ron stood up and watched her approach trying to read her. He supposed maybe his words last night may have put her on edge.

"Hey," he said and helped her to sit. "I ordered a drink for you." He waved to the waiter to bring her the drink.

"Thanks, Ron." Her hands in her lap not looking at him.

"Lucy, I know what this is about."

"You do?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, it's what I said last night; isn't it?" He asked and smiled at her.

She relaxed and realized he wouldn't propose because they've never talked about marriage. "Yes, that's it."

The waiter brought over her drink. They both sipped their drinks, then Ron told her everything. "It's the holidays and I wanted us to spend them together on a trip or anything you wanted to do. I'm totally open for anything." He paused. "It's our first Christmas together and I wanted it to be special. I love Christmas; don't you?"

Becoming emotional, she said, "I love Christmas."

He stood up; she scooted over, then he pulled her close to his side. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes." She leaned in and kissed him tasting mocha and cream.

"Wow, what's that for?" He asked smiling.

"Just because," she replied.

They both smiled.

~o~o~

 _Lois and Clark's apartment, a little while later:_

Lois is bored. Her blood pressure had gone down somewhat, but knowing her husband, he may insist that she stay in bed or whatever. She pulled up her laptop, emailed Perry and asked for a story; something to keep her mind occupied.

Then Clark walked in with a shopping bag, then he frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing," she replied, her answer a bit clipped, not looking at him, eyes on the computer.

He sighed, then closed the laptop; Lois shot daggers at him. "Lo, I gave in for one visit to the office, but while at home, no work."

She reached for it. "Clark Kent, give that back."

"No, I won't. The doctor was very specific. Take a few days to rest, meaning, no work or anything like that."

Fuming inside, she got out of bed, but he gently led her back. "I wanted to give you something."

Her eyes brightened. "You bought me a present?"

"Sort of; it is our 'two week' anniversary, so," he replied and smiled at her expression.

"You truly are something else. What did you bring me?" She held out her hand.

He shook his head at her. "Our honeymoon was cut short, and I feel awful about that, and now you can't leave the house or," he stopped at her look.

"Get on with it," she said still holding out her hand.

Smiling, he reached inside and handed her their baby's first outfit.

"Clark, you bought me baby clothes? For me? You shouldn't have," she said, only a little sarcastic. It's adorable; a boy's of course. "I love it." A newborn onesie, with blue and white highlights, long sleeves, and with a just a touch of red on the collar and hat.

"Now, I know you're convinced it's a boy, but it may be a girl." He handed her a girl's onesie as well, and of course, it's pink.

"Aww, this is so cute." Now, Lois had doubts about their firstborn being a boy. Firstborn? Now where did that thought come from? She wondered and inwardly smiled at the thought.

He sat down. "Hum, hold on, there's something else in here." He pulled out a lovely wrapped box with a bow.

Lois's eyes bugged out. She snatched the present and opened it. Inside was another box; she opened that and inside, a lovely pair of earrings, shining bright. Were those diamonds? She wondered.

"Clark, what is this for?" She held them up admiring the beautiful jewelry.

"Because I love you and you're more precious to me than anything in this world."

"Their beautiful, but where would I wear something like this?" Holding them to her ears. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, but I was thinking of New Years' Eve."

"What about Christmas? I know you love the holiday."

"I spoke to my Mom a few hours ago, and she's fixing Christmas dinner."

"But what about Lucy and Ron, Kara … and my Father?"

"Sam can come."

"Really, and how does your Mom feel about my Father coming to dinner?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess a Christmas miracle is in order."

"I'll say it is," Lois agreed. She placed the gifts on the side table then held up her arms, inviting him in.

He dropped everything and fell into her arms.

"Clark?" Lois asked. He nuzzled her neck, her cheek, and then her mouth.

"Uh huh?" He asked and proceeded to kiss her deeply. Lois lost her train of thought.

"It can wait," she murmured then returned his kisses.

A little while later, after a rather reserved lovemaking session, at least for them, their breathing returned to normal. She pulled him closer, her head on his shoulder.

"That was … interesting," she commented and kissed his cheek.

"We need to prepare ourselves for what's ahead."

"Don't remind me, but from what I've read, sex is very 'important' to pregnant women."

Inwardly smiling, "How so?"

She leaned up on her elbow. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I want to know," he said holding in a laugh.

"No, you're not serious, but I'll tell you anyway. It's hormones; they're messed up and out of control. Sex in early pregnancy is vitally important."

"Vitally important?" He tried to hold it in but failed miserably.

"Alright, you've had your laugh. You won't be laughing when we can't have sex for months."

He choked. "Months?"

"Yes, about the fifth month, give or take, no sex."

"Are you sure; did you ask the doctor?"

"Well no; I googled it."

"Check with the doctor; I don't trust the Internet," he said and hoped it wasn't true.

"Alright, I'll call her." She paused and watched him closely. "Clark, are you still worried about the baby? I've been a good girl; taking my pressure readings; taking my vitamins; not working too hard."

"I know you are," he replied. "Just do as the doctor says; the baby will be fine; you'll be fine."

"I hope so," she said and thought of their meeting with Bizarro.

"Lo, what is it? What are you thinking?"

"Bizarro."

"Yeah, I'm worried about seeing him again."

She leaned up on her elbow. "Something's bothering you; what is it?"

"Seeing him felt so strange. It just reminded me of my nightmares."

"How do you mean?" She asked and wondered about that.

"It's just he 'is' me in a strange sort of way. My nightmares of me killing Zod; Zod killing my Father; and Doomsday killing me; I have to wonder."

"You can't be thinking that Bizarro could kill you; he can't kill you."

"Actually, he almost did."

"But you were fine; just unconscious for a minute or two."

"It could have been worse."

"Clark, please stop thinking this way. Bizarro agreed to help us if I speak to him."

"I know," he said and realized he'd upset her. "Just relax; get some sleep."

Lois closed her eyes and leaned into him. "I'll try."

They both lay awake thinking of Bizarro and their upcoming meeting, hoping to convince him to help them and not kill Clark.

~o~o~

 _The next morning at the base:_

Lois and Clark walked into her Father's office, and now that he knew the truth, it wasn't nearly as awkward or uncomfortable. Clark shook his hand and Lois gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you, Lo?" She frowned. "Clark told me about your recent doctor's visit. Please don't be mad at him. He's just concerned. Now, are you getting enough rest?"

"Yes, Daddy, I am," she replied and glanced at her husband.

"General Lane," Clark began.

"Clark, please call me Sam."

"Alright, Sam, how's Bizarro?"

"He's the same, but weak because of not having enough green K, but he is alive."

"Does he still look like me?" Clark asked.

"Yes, he does, but his speech has returned from when he first spoke to us."

"That's not surprising," Lois said.

"Are you ready to speak to him?" He asked his daughter.

"I'm coming with her Sir; I mean, Sam."

He smiled. "Come this way."

Lois and Clark held hands and followed him. Minutes later, they walked into Bizarro's chamber then he looked up and saw them. The hatred that usually filled his mind wasn't there. He felt resigned to seeing them together but he still didn't like it.

He tried to stand; he didn't want them looking down on him. "Lo … is."

Lois spoke up. "We need your help."

"Me help you," he stated staring at her.

"Yes, do you know what I'm talking about?" Lois asked.

"Yes, me know."

Clark spoke up. "We will give you the green K, which will restore your powers, but only if you agree not to hurt me or anyone else. You have to promise."

"Go … away. No … want … you … here."

"I'm alright; go Clark," Lois said to her husband.

"No, I'm not leaving you here with him," Clark said.

"Me no help … with … you … here."

"Please Clark," Lois said and touched his arm.

Fuming inside, Clark turned and walked out but he would be listening.

"It's just me now. Do you agree to help us and not hurt anyone?"

"Yes … me … help … you."

Coming closer, she said, "Bizarro, I … I'm sorry this happened to you. Lex Luthor is in jail. He can't hurt you or anyone else, ever again."

"You … care … for … me?"

Out in the hall, Clark balled his fists.

Lois chose her words carefully. "Seeing you in pain, yes, I care."

They stared at each other. "Me … help … you … Lo … is."

"Thank you, Bizarro." Taking one last look at him, she left him alone.

Clark didn't know what to think. "What was that?" He asked and pulled her down the hall.

"Clark, I just felt sorry for him; that's all," she replied.

"You felt sorry for him?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, why would that surprise you? He looks just like you," she tried to explain.

"He's not me," he said unnecessarily.

"I know that," she said. They entered her Father's office and he'd heard every word.

"That went well," Sam said and watched them both carefully.

"I think it did," Lois replied. "When will you strengthen him?"

"Well, I'll leave that up to the League. Have you heard anything about this god coming to Earth? Should we evacuate the city; put everyone on alert?"

"We have a little over a week. You can give him the green rock now," Clark replied not looking at his wife. "We can lure him away from the city once he realizes that he will be facing not only me, but … Bizarro as well."

"That will probably work, but only a week?" Sam asked distressed about that.

"Yes, give or take a few days," Clark replied.

"I'll contact the Mayor and the Governor," Sam said and lifted the receiver.

"Sam, before you make that call, I'll speak to the League. We'll call you when we know exactly when he's coming, then you can make that call," Clark said.

"Thanks, Clark," Sam said.

"Bye, Daddy," Lois said, then they were gone.

~o~o~

 _Back at the apartment:_

Once inside, Clark was still fuming and Lois couldn't understand why he's acting this way.

"Clark, are you just going to run off without talking to me? You haven't said one word since we left the base."

"I don't know what to think. You actually care for that … that thing?"

"He's not a thing; he's a person and he didn't ask for any of this."

"I'm sorry, Lo, but he tried to kill me and everyone else. He did it to impress you. Surely, you can't care about him." He stood up straighter. "Once we're done with him, he will be destroyed."

"What?" She couldn't believe it.

"You heard me. We can't risk him being alive and strong like me? He could escape again and kill innocent people."

"But," she hesitated. "Maybe we could help him somehow?"

He came closer. "Lo, I get it; I do. You've become sympathetic, but he can't be allowed to live."

She sat down; never having heard him speak this way. "You have no empathy for him; none; do you?"

"I do, but he has to die. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry."

He sat down next to her. "You don't mean that. I do feel sorry for him, but."

"I get it; he has to die. I heard you the first time." Then she had a thought. "Is this because he looks so much like you and the fact that he's stronger than you, or is it something else?" She cocked her head to the side and watched him carefully.

He stood up; this was getting them nowhere. "He has to die; now I have to go."

"Then go," she said and realized her husband was jealous, but he would never admit it.

"Lo, please understand why it has to be this way."

She didn't say anything.

He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but she wouldn't look at him.

"I'll see you in a few hours."

The door closed. Lois looked up and felt awful. How will they fix this mess? How? She wondered.

~o~o~

 _Back at the base:_

In the sky, after taking care of few emergencies, then Lois and her reaction to Bizarro refused to leave him alone, so he headed back to the base to speak with her Father. He hoped he would feel the same way, but it wasn't to be.

"Superman?!" Sam stood up not expecting to see him. "Is something wrong?"

He walked in front of him. "No, nothing is wrong, but you heard Lois and how she reacted to Bizarro, and she refused to listen to me. I want him destroyed and she doesn't."

Sam sat back down. "I see, go on."

He stopped walking. "Isn't that enough?"

"Clark, you have to understand. He looks like you, not only that, he cares for her."

Clark stiffened. "I know that."

"And that angers you, but why?"

"It's frustrating to have this thing care for my wife and he actually made me leave them alone so they could talk."

"I know, but you have to understand Luthor did this to him. He has no control over these feelings." Clark was silent. "I think I know what's going on here."

His head came up at that. "What do you think?"

"I think you're just jealous. You've never been jealous of your wife's feelings; have you?"

"No, I haven't, not really," he admitted it.

"Lois adores you; I know it. I've seen it, heard it, felt it; you have nothing to be jealous about."

Clark walked over to the window then he confessed a few things. "I've never felt this way before; this gnawing hatred for someone, all because he cares for her. It's an awful feeling and to make matters worse, I blamed her for it."

"None of it is her fault and you know this. Apologize and hopefully, she'll forgive you."

"Hopefully?" He asked dreading it.

"She will forgive you; I know it." Sam's faith in their relationship surprised and awed him.

"Thanks, Sam," Clark said and shook his hand.

After he had left, he turned to his wife's photograph. It's as if she knew what he was thinking. "They'll be fine, Ella, just as we were."

~o~o~

 _The Hall of Justice, minutes later:_

After leaving the base, Clark had time to think about things. Both his Mom and Sam had this insane idea that he was jealous of wife's empathy for Bizarro. He supposed it could be true, but these feelings made no sense. I'm not jealous, but they may be right. With a heavy heart, he walked into the Hall.

"How did it go?" Bruce asked and wondered why he hadn't called ahead.

"He'll help us," Clark replied, sad about all of it. "When and if Steppenwolf gets here, I mentioned to General Lane that we could lure him away from the city."

"He's coming here probably because of you, Clark. Darkseid must have instructed him to kill you first."

"Yes, I believe that's true. With both me and Bizarro, he won't be able to resist both of us."

Bruce thought that was a good idea. "That makes sense."

"I agree with your plan, Clark," J'onn said. "My calculations have been revised. We have about seven days left."

"Seven days, but," Bruce began.

"Give or take," J'onn said. "Sorry, but I wish I could be more specific."

Barry thought of Bizarro, as well. Among his travels to the future, he'd witnessed a few things about clones and how they were treated.

"I have to tell you something. Lois and I are not in agreement about Bizarro. I want him dead but Lois wants to save him somehow, but I don't see how that's possible."

"She has sympathy for him?" Diana asked, but he didn't reply. "I can see why, Clark, but you can't?"

"No, I can't. He went on a rampage. The only reason he stopped was because of my wife; that's it. If she hadn't shown up, he would have continued to inflict damage and eventually, he would have killed someone," Clark replied getting upset.

"I understand that, but I can also see Lois's side in this." Diana stressed her point.

"Hold on guys; I may have a solution to this problem," Barry said. He explained about the future and about clones.

Stunned, Clark asked, "Are you saying there's some place in the future to take him where he can't come back here?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Barry replied.

"There's only one problem," Bruce said. "Will he leave Lois behind?"

Clark stiffened, knowing the answer to that question, because he would never leave her. "He won't." He turned to Barry. "Tell me more about the future."

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _So Emotional_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: Okay guys, Lois and Clark at odds tears me up inside. Clark being jealous surprised me as I'm sure it did you as well; it's very rare, but not unexpected. He can be a bonehead sometimes. We're getting close to the all-out battle with 'the other one.' I hope you enjoyed this update. Reviews are love guys! Thank you for reading!


	16. Make it For You

A/N: You don't want to miss this update, in which Bruce finally reveals his distressing dream. Clark apologizes for his behavior. In Smallville, a somber Christmas Eve dinner gets underway. And then later, the battle with a god could go in the League's favor or not. Here we go! *** JL speculation ahead *** I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! Thank you.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 16: Make it For You_

 _Still at the Hall of Justice:_

After Barry stopped speaking, Bruce had one question. "Was this why you came to me and blasted my ears with a warning about the future?"

"Yes, it was about saving Lois, but I didn't know from what."

"Bruce, what is he talking about?" Diana asked.

"Before Clark died, Barry came to me, but I thought it was a dream. He said to save Lois and that she was the key."

"The key to what?" Clark asked, now terribly concerned; he thought the threat was gone. He turned to Barry. "Tell me everything you told Bruce; all of it."

Barry walked and told him everything he knew: that Lois was the key; to find 'them'; that he was worried that he had arrived too soon; and you (meaning Bruce) were right about 'him'; that he was always right about him.

"Were you talking about me, Barry?" Clark asked stunned by his words.

"Yes, Clark, I was talking about you," he sadly replied.

"You must be mistaken; I wouldn't hurt anyone," Clark said.

"But what if Lois were hurt or missing?" Bruce asked pulling everyone into this crazy conversation.

"No, no; that's not me. I'm disappointed that you would think that about me, and besides, the future can be changed; it's not set."

"He does have a point," Diana said.

"It's true, Clark; the future is not set; we can change it," Barry said.

Clark knew he wouldn't hurt anyone. Now, he was getting upset. Didn't they trust me? He wondered. Fuming inside, he wanted to hit something. Running his fingers through his hair, he paced back and forth.

"Clark, stay calm; we will figure this out," Bruce said.

"I can't seem to think straight," he said terribly worried. "I have to see my wife and apologize."

"Wait, don't go, once we know the threat, then we can come up with a plan," Barry said.

He went on as if he hadn't heard him. "She's under a lot of stress; her blood pressure is up; her anxiety about the health of the baby; and now this. It's too much for her to deal with," Clark said on the verge of screaming.

"Alright, take a deep breath. Don't tell her now, not until her pressure is down, but we need to figure out what the threat is and how to stop it." Bruce pushed his point.

"What if you traveled back to the future and find out about the threat; would that work?" Victor asked.

"It may work or it may not. I've only done it once, and if I do it again, I may not remember it. As it is now, my memory is sketchy and it may be a waste of time."

"Do you remember where you were? Anything may help?" Clark asked.

"No, only what I told Bruce and about the clones," he sadly replied. "I'm sorry, Clark."

"I have to go," he said but he had to tell Lois everything.

Once he was gone, Bruce asked them to follow him. They did without question. After taking the elevator down several levels to the dark and damp basement, they entered a room.

"It's sound proof; Clark can't hear us," he said and closed the heavy door. Then he told them his dream where Clark killed him and the reason why.

"Hold on a second. You had a dream that Clark killed you because you took his wife from him?" Diana asked stunned to hear this. Bruce nodded.

"Bruce, it's a dream, and besides it happened before the fight that night; isn't that true?" Diana asked not believing it.

"Yes, but," he began, still worried about Clark.

"We can't possibly take this dream seriously. Clark would not kill you because he was distraught about losing Lois. He just wouldn't do such a thing," she told him firmly. The room went silent unable or unwilling to even discuss it. "Please, no one must ever tell Clark about this; not ever."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Bruce, however, had second thoughts.

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, back at the apartment:_

Lois couldn't stop thinking about Bizarro and possibly saving him. She didn't question her unreasonable concern, but it did feel odd to care about him, and what would happen to him after his fight with a god. He didn't have to agree to help, but he was doing it for her. She knew that to be true.

Moments later, Clark walked into the bedroom. They stared at each other both unsure what to say. "Lo, I … I'm sorry."

Her eyes watered. "I'm sorry too."

He came closer and sat down and pulled her close, both hating that they couldn't agree about this issue.

He pulled away. "Listen to me. I know what you're feeling, and I understand. I talked to the League and there may be a way to save him."

"Really, but how?"

"Barry travelled to the future and there is a way to take him to the future far away from us."

"But will he leave?" Lois thought he would never leave her; same as her husband.

"If you convince him that it's better this way; he may leave," he replied.

She hoped that was true. "I guess this may be the only way to save him."

"Yes, I think it is," he said.

Truly grateful, she murmured, "Thank you, Clark."

He needed to confess. "I guess I was a little jealous of him."

"No, you weren't jealous. I think maybe the fact that he was stronger than you and he did almost kill you, you may have felt a little inadequate."

"You're probably right," he admitted it, but he had to tell her about Barry's warning from the future. He scooted closer, now beside her, he asked, "Did you take your pressure reading today?"

"Yes, and it's normal," she replied.

Relieved, he said, "That's good." He gathered his courage.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, but it may be difficult for you to hear," he warned.

"Go ahead," she said. After telling her about the warning from Barry's travel to the future, she sat there stunned but also thoughtful. "I'm the key to what? What does it mean?"

"I have no idea and Barry doesn't remember most of it," he replied.

"I don't know what to think, but there must be a way to find out."

"He didn't think it would do much good because the he doesn't remember most of it." He paused. "It's frustrating, but as I told the team; it's the future. We can change it, make it the way we want."

She tried to smile. "Now, that's the right attitude," she said leaned into him. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "You know what, we need some peace and quiet, at least for a few days. All this stress is not good for any of us," Lois said and touched her stomach. "The holidays are coming."

"I'm not in the mood for shopping for presents or celebrating."

"I know, so I bought presents online and most of them arrived the other day."

"Oh, where are they?" He peered through the walls.

She smacked his arm. "Stop that." She smiled. "Martha told me about you, but no peeking, Okay?"

"I promise no peeking."

"Good, so, I spoke to Lucy, my Father, and Kara, and Christmas Eve dinner is all set."

He sighed. "I guess a quiet weekend is definitely a good idea."

"Definitely. We'll leave in the morning."

"In the morning?" He asked a bit stunned.

"Yes, Christmas Eve is the day after tomorrow and I've already cleared it with Perry."

"Alright, Smallville here we come."

~o~o~

 _Smallville, Kansas, Christmas Eve:_

It's a somber but hopeful day. Lois and Clark enjoyed this time away from Metropolis, where they had time to talk about the future; a future they needed more than anything. On the front porch, they enjoyed a quiet time before dinner.

"Where will we live?" Lois asked.

"I've actually thought about that. I really loved the bed and breakfast and I checked with a realtor and there are a few houses to rent and," he stopped at her look. "What's wrong?"

"It's perfect," she said, leaned in and kissed him.

A little while later, just before dinner, Sam pulled Martha aside. "Mrs. Kent, I mean Martha, I wanted to thank you for having me for dinner, but I also need to apologize for the things I said at the wedding about your son and my daughter. I confess that I knew before the wedding about Clark being Superman."

Touched, Martha bowed her head. "Yes, he told me and I accept your apology."

A little surprised, he asked, "You do?"

"Of course, I do." Then she went on to explain why. "I completely understand about protecting your children. Believe me; I know."

Relieved, he said. "Thank you, Martha."

"Dinner's almost ready; would you like to help me?" She smiled.

"I'd like that."

Minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kara opened the door and James stood there holding a gift box.

"James?" She asked stunned.

She held the door open; he walked inside. "I know I should have called first, but after our last conversation." He stopped and stared at Lucy and Ron who sat in the living room staring at him. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to intrude." James felt uncomfortable.

"It's alright; come in; come in." Kara took his hand and pulled him inside. "Guys, you remember James?"

Lucy and Ron glanced at each other. "Of course," Ron said. "Good to see you again James." They shook hands.

"Thanks, Ron, same here." He paused. "Hi, Lucy."

"Hi, James," Lucy said and watched him take a seat.

Lois and Clark, meanwhile, had just come back downstairs and stared at the foursome. "Oh, dear." She pulled her husband aside. "Did you know James was coming?"

"Nope, not a clue," he replied.

"Dinner is ready!" Martha called. Once seated, Sam couldn't seem to stop staring at Martha.

Kara and James locked eyes numerous times.

Lois and Clark exchanged glances, both thinking of their child's first Christmas, sort of.

Ron and Lucy only had eyes for each other.

"Clark, why don't you say grace?" Martha asked her Son.

"Umm, sure Mom," he replied, but he hadn't done this in a while. He glanced at his wife.

"I'll start, and you can finish," Lois said smiling.

"Alright," Clark replied. Everyone bowed their heads.

"Dear Heavenly Father, Love brought Jesus to the Earth, and love brings us to this Christmas table. Today as we share this holiday feast, may we also share with one another a joyful heart and a warm smile."

He smiled and glanced at Lois.

"May our Christmas dinner be filled with kindness. And may the memories of today warm our hearts for years to come." She finished for him.

Everyone, "Amen."

After the prayer, everyone filled their plates with delicious food cooked with loving hands: turkey, dressing, pot roast, salad, mashed potatoes, cooked greens, rolls, Christmas cookies, apple pie and ice cream for dessert.

Conversations around the table centered mostly on the Daily Planet, world events, politics, which became rather heated, then a few talks of each other's hopes for the future.

After finishing their meal, the men headed to the den to watch the last quarter of football, while the ladies helped Martha with the dishes.

"You truly had idea he was coming?" Lucy asked Kara.

"I thought it was sweet for him to just show up to surprise me," Kara happily replied.

"When was the last time you talked?" Lois asked.

"We talk every day for several weeks now," Kara replied.

"So, is it serious?" Lois asked.

"Maybe; I don't know," Kara replied honestly and sipped her eggnog. "Oh, this is delicious, but what is that unique taste and why is my head spinning?"

The ladies chuckled. "Maybe one glass is enough for you." Martha shook her head and continued to wash pots and pans.

"Is it possible James may know Clark's secret and yours as well?" Lucy asked what Lois was thinking.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that; he may already know?" Kara pondered that idea.

"He's never mentioned it?" Martha asked finding that odd.

"I'll tell him eventually," Kara replied, not sure how to do that.

James had just left the washroom, then, "Don't worry, Kara. I know who you are."

Startled, Lois dropped a dish. "Oh, I'm sorry, Martha."

Clark rushed in. "Mom, what happened?" He picked it up before she could cut herself.

"It's just a dish, Clark," Martha explained.

"I didn't mean to upset anyone," James said. "Can we talk?" He asked Kara.

"Sure; we'll be right back," Kara replied. He followed her outside.

Clark stared at his wife with raised eyebrows. "We'll talk later," Lois said.

Once outside, they sat down on the porch swing. "I guess I made a mess of things," he whispered and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't forgotten how beautiful she is or how nice of her to let him stay for dinner, even though he just showed up uninvited.

"No, you didn't make a mess of things. It's me; I should have told you the truth weeks ago; ever since we confided in each other."

Feeling bold, he took her hand. She didn't pull away. "It's alright. I should have confessed that I knew about you … and about Clark."

Her head came up at that. "How long have you known about him?"

"Not long; I suspected it but after you arrived, the pieces fell into place."

"I see," she said, not sure how she felt about that, but she had to know. "Does this change how you see me?"

"Not at all." He stared at lovely face. "When I look at you, I don't see the woman who can fly and do all those amazing things, but I see a rather shy young lady who didn't know about Diet Coke, or about being a native; I see you, Kara."

Loving that answer, she said, "Thanks, James."

He squeezed her hand. They both glanced down at their joined hands, then their gazes locked. He leaned in hoping for a first kiss. Kara froze unsure what was happening.

The screen door opened. "Is everything Okay?" That was Martha.

James dropped her hand. "We're fine," he replied.

"Well, we're about to open a few presents. Come back inside."

"We're coming," Kara said and glanced at James. "I have a present for you."

"I have one for you too," he said and followed her inside.

Once gifts were exchanged, time for dessert, but then time to call it a night. After goodnights and Merry Christmas hugs were given freely, Lois and Clark headed upstairs; Lucy and Ron left in his rental car; James and Kara went for a walk, and lastly, Sam stood in the living room not wanting to leave.

Martha felt a bit odd. "Would you like some more coffee?"

"Okay, if it's not too much trouble?" Sam asked. "Oh, any more cookies?"

She chuckled. "It's no trouble at all." He followed her into the kitchen.

He watched her closely. "Martha, I just feel so awful about the wedding and," he started.

"Please don't feel bad about that. I admit at first, I was a bit thrown, but after thinking about it, I understood completely."

She handed him the coffee and a cookie. They sat down at the kitchen table.

"It's just Lois and Clark have something truly special and I don't want anything to change that."

"I don't either," Martha said then she frowned. "You know, Clark stopped by the other day and I overheard him talking with Kara about a god coming to Earth." He sipped is coffee not looking at her. "You know about this?"

"Umm, he hasn't told you?" Sam asked a little surprised.

"No, he hasn't, but you do; don't you?" It wasn't a question.

He sighed, "Yes, I know, but he and his friends have everything under control. It's going to be alright." He took her hand hoping to reassure her.

His hand over hers felt very nice. Martha removed her hand from his. "Thanks, Sam."

The feeling in the room became awkward and uncomfortable. He took a sip of coffee. "It's late." He stood up. "Merry Christmas, Martha."

"Merry Christmas, Sam." She also stood up and walked him out.

He turned at the door. "Clark is very lucky to have you."

"I just need to stop worrying so much," she admitted.

"I guess it just comes with being a parent." He paused. "You and I, we're kind of in the same boat."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Well, good night."

"Good night," she said and watched him walk over to his rental car.

Once in his car, he glanced out, and he could still see her in the rearview mirror. What's happening? He wondered.

~o~o~

 _Upstairs, in Clark's old room:_

"This brings back memories," Lois said thinking of the service.

"I know what you're thinking," he said and pulled her close. Still dressed, lying in bed both thinking of the past and what lay ahead for them.

"You don't have to read my mind; do you," she whispered, knowing the answer.

"No, I don't," he replied.

Thinking of their honeymoon, she said, "I really like your idea of renting a house."

He chuckled. "It was a lovely thought; wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, but you knew, and so did I, that we can't do it, at least not right away."

He leaned up on his elbow. "So, you won't change your mind? We can go away for a long time, months even, just the three of us?"

She stroked his cheek. "I would love that."

His eyes brightened. "You really mean it?"

"I'll take a leave of absence and you can go back to free-lancing; if you want; it's up to you."

"Oh, that's makes me very happy."

"Come here," she said and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed her back but only for a few minutes.

He released her lips. "I love you, Mrs. Lane-Kent."

She chuckled. "I love you too, Mr. Kent."

Then they kissed, enjoying their time together.

~o~o~

Meanwhile, after a rather long walk, now in the barn, James and Kara sat down a bale on a hay and James felt as if he had reached a turning point in his life. After his breakup with Lucy, he felt adrift, lonely, but looking back on that relationship, it hadn't been right for either of them.

Kara watched him carefully. "What are you thinking?"

"About you and how I wanted to kiss you earlier, but if you're not ready, I understand."

She bowed her head. "I've never been kissed," she confessed.

He swallowed. "Never?"

"No, never," she replied. She stood up and walked hoping to calm her racing heart. "James, where I came from, I knew nothing but shame and degradation. I was a slave, told what to do and when to do it."

"Oh, Kara, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He came closer. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright, but being here in the quiet of this beautiful place, I found myself, why I'm here and I wanted to thank you for talking to me, making me feel welcome and respected."

Extremely moved, he said, "I'm just glad you made it home, and you have a home here with your cousin, Ms. Martha, Lois, and lot of people who care about you."

"Thanks, James, but, do you care about me?" She boldly asked.

He took her hand. "Very much so."

"Oh," she said unsure what to say.

"You don't have to say anything," he whispered and leaned down. Kara instinctively closed her eyes, then they kissed, just a sweet first kiss.

After a minute, he pulled way; Kara touched her lips. "That was a kiss?"

He smiled and waited. "Yes, it was."

Smiling at his hopeful expression, then, "Not bad."

He chuckled. "Thanks, Kara."

~o~o~

 _A few days later, at the Hall of Justice:_

The holidays were over and everyone returned to the Hall ready to face Steppenwolf and whatever he had planned for them. It didn't take long to realize that they truly had no defense against him. After what Kara said about how he had died, Clark now knew how they could possibly kill him.

"Stab wounds?" Bruce asked a bit stunned.

"Yes, Steppenwolf died from stab wounds," Clark replied. "The fact that he can die has me thinking when he comes here, and after he shows us what he's capable of, then we can make our move with Bizarro. His powers would shake him up and enable us to distract him with each of our abilities: you with your speed, Barry; Diana, with your lasso, bracelets and your sword; Bruce with his weapons; the same for both J'onn and Arthur as well."

"So, all of you at once will be too much for him, but what about me?" Victor asked.

Clark came closer. "His electro-axe may be too much for you Victor. He could point that thing at you and releases its effects; it could kill you."

"But what about all of you? Won't it hurt you guys as well?"

"Our suits will protect us," Bruce said.

"Yeah, they should deflect anything," Barry said unsure about his suit. "Just hope it isn't too much." Everyone glanced at him. "Electric energy is what I thrive on but too much of it could cause overload and it could change me."

"I see," Clark said. "If that's the case, then we can't risk you and Victor getting hurt. You stay away as well."

"Now, hold on a minute," Barry said. "I'm not going to sit back and watch; I can't do that."

"Neither can I," Victor said.

Clark sighed, Bruce understood, then Diana spoke up. "It's only if we have no other options; understood?" Diana asked firmly.

Barry and Victor stared at each other. "We understand." They answered in unison.

"I guess this is it," J'onn said. "We have two days before he arrives."

"Two days." Clark said.

~o~o~

Now involved with Steppenwolf's approach to Earth, NASA kept the League informed. General Lane had also been kept up to date. The use of multiple long range devices would be set up in an obscure area outside the city, not far from the Kryptonian's landing site, hopefully to lure him to that location.

"General Lane can help with that," Clark thoughtfully said.

"What are you thinking?" Bruce asked.

"Don't you know?" Clark asked.

"Lois," Bruce stated.

"Yes; I always worry about her and after speaking with Bizarro, I can't seem to think about anything else."

Everyone glanced at each other. Clark caught their looks. "Alright, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing," Diana answered a bit too quickly.

"I don't believe you," Clark stated shocking her.

"I don't lie, Clark," she said not liking his tone.

He took a deep breath. "What I meant was, I can tell that all of you are hiding something."

Bruce spoke up. "Alright, we'll tell you but you won't like it."

"Go on," he said and braced himself.

After Bruce told him of his dream, Clark couldn't accept it. "I killed you?"

"Yes, you did and your face when you did it; I'll never forget it."

Clark felt awful. "That wasn't me; it must have been someone else." Then he had a thought. "Maybe it was Bizarro you saw?"

"No; it was you alright," Bruce said not wanting to hurt him like this. "I'm sorry, Clark."

Bruce apologized for me killing him. "You must have been mistaken." Clark shook his head. "Look, it must have been part of some distant future; some mixed up crazy future, but I can't imagine a situation where I," he hesitated. If what Barry said was true, I must have been pushed over the edge; his wife had died and he blamed Bruce for it, he thought.

Diana had to help him. "Clark, we know you, Okay? It's a dream and it happened before your fight that night, and we trust you; we do." He didn't look convinced. "We will fix it; I can promise you that."

"Diana is right. We will fix this," Barry said. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Thanks, guys for your faith me." He took a deep breath. "Are we in agreement about Steppenwolf and how to handle him?"

"Yes, we're in agreement," Bruce replied.

"I need to see my wife but I'll be back later tonight." Then he left.

~o~o~

 _The time has come:_

Per NASA, the approach of an unidentified flying object is now within Earth's atmosphere. The League had been informed; General Lane and his troops were already at the assigned location; Clark and the League, now in position ready and waiting, truly not sure what to expect.

"He's here, so, what is he waiting for?" Barry asked getting anxious.

"He'll be here soon," J'onn replied checking the devices. General Lane and J'onn had their heads together monitoring his position. "He's close." Then, "Look!"

A strange noise permeated their ears. Then a very large spaceship seemed to have come out of nowhere through a portal, and landed in a matter of minutes.

General Lane announced over the loudspeaker to his fellow officers and soldiers, "Stay calm. No one more until I give the command."

The entire League stood side by side. Although they had agreed not to stand by and do nothing, Barry and Victor insisted on standing tall and at the ready.

Suddenly, a large hanging door opened and Steppenwolf floated out riding a hover-bike, carrying the electro-axe high over his head. It was enormous and other weapons as well were all over this lower body. Without warning numerous flying parademons flew out of the ship and attacked them.

Bruce rolled his eyes, Diana crossed her arms, then she took a step and blasted the parademons from the sky. Caught off guard, the closest ones were killed, but a few others scattered but returned moments later. The League had no choice but to fight them hand to hand, but they were eventually killed within minutes. Diana's blast had debilitated their approach which enabled the League to destroy them before they could hurt anyone.

Impressed, General Lane watched the League do their thing, but still on alert for whatever this god had on his mind. Steppenwolf had underestimated them and seeing the one he wanted, he spoke up.

"Superman, it's nice to finally meet you," Steppenwolf said.

Stunned to hear him speak. "You can leave; you've come here for nothing. We will never give into defeat."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear. I love a good fight, but you will die as well as everyone else."

"I don't think so," Clark said. Then he nodded for his friends to approach him. Bizarro stood back and waited.

Ready to fight, Bruce, Diana, and Clark approached him. Diana crossed her arms and blasted him and his reaction from her assault only infuriated him. Steppenwolf raised his arm and a weapon appeared then he fired, but instead of electricity or some other form of weaponry, toxic smoke of some kind flew towards them.

Barry reacted instinctively and ran as fast he could; the toxic smoke didn't disappear as he hoped. Instead of floating up toward the sky, the smoke seemed to have a life of its own, as he watched helplessly, as it floated towards his friends, and he too felt the effects.

The response was immediate; Bruce was the first to drop to his knees; he couldn't move as if his muscles had been frozen. Diana also fell, barely able to breathe. Clark stood firm but then he felt the effects unable to stop his inability to move.

The rest of the League realized that it was some type of paralyzing agent. Unsure how to proceed, but with staff in hand, Arthur still able to hold is breath, lunged for him, but he was easily defeated with electric shocks from his axe. J'onn then tried to punch him; he too was left on the ground unable to move.

All of this happened within minutes. General Lane, at a loss as how to stop him, then, "Fire at will," he demanded, but it was useless. He deflected the bullets by using the axe, then he turned on them, fired in multiple directions, demolishing vehicles and armored trucks. The soldiers scurried away from the onslaught, but a few of them were killed.

Bizarro, meanwhile, watched the entire confrontation, and felt like jumping for joy. Superman may be killed in the next few minutes, which meant that Lois would be his, and his alone.

"That was easy," Steppenwolf said then turned to Bizarro. "What the hell are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? Do your worst; you can't hurt me."

Furious, Steppenwolf said, "We'll see about that, but once you're gone, everyone else will die." He pointed the weapon full of toxic gas but it had no effect. Desperate for a kill, he pointed the electro-axe and fired but it missed its target.

Bizarro dodged the attack with ease. Now feeling stronger than ever, he stood before him frozen as to what to do, but he had no doubt that he could kill Steppenwolf. The League were still alive but barely. Their heartbeats confirmed this, but now he had a choice: Lois and her child possibly dying or my life away from her. He flew up into the sky, as if to leave, but then he heard something. Looking down and there she stood standing next to her Father.

"Lois?" he whispered stunned.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Work to Do_ , Vanessa Williams.

A/N: I'm mean, but the League was obviously unprepared for his attack. Come back in a week. Will Bizarro help them or not? I have a few more surprises for you. Stay tuned and thanks for sticking around. Reviews and comments are love.


	17. The One Who Can

A/N: In this next update, Lois showing up at the scene changes things. Clark apologizes then reveals a shocking truth about Bizarro. And then later, emotions are running high then unexpected decisions are made. *** JL speculation ahead *** Please read and review. Thank you.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 17: The One Who Can_

 _Still at site of the battle:_

Steppenwolf also stared at the woman, but he was not in the mood for distractions, then he fired his electro-axe at full strength.

Bizarro reacted within seconds and saved Lois and her Father from certain death. He now knew what he had to do. He grabbed Diana's sword, flew back up, and attacked regardless of own safety. Heat breath and cold blasted Steppenwolf from his hover bike. He fell from the sky and landed with hard thump knocking the breath from his lungs.

Still on the attack, Bizarro raised his sword about to run him through, but Steppenwolf gathered his wits and blasted the electric axe at his head, but Bizarro avoided the blast then flew up over his head.

Steppenwolf stared at his opponent, but he too hovered before him and then they faced off. "I wasn't expecting that, but I have to say that I'm enjoying myself," he said with a smirk still thinking he could win.

"I'm not done with you. Prepare to die; I suggest you say your prayers."

Infuriated, Steppenwolf knew now that he had met his match. "We'll see about that."

Moments later, Clark was the first to raise himself up on shaky legs. He watched as Bizarro and Steppenwolf battle in the sky. He wanted to help him but then he sensed something. He turned and then he saw her. What is she doing here? He wondered, but he knew why. Her face told him the truth. She wanted to help solve the problem of Bizarro and not kill me, he thought.

Then Clark took off into the sky hoping to stop Steppenwolf once and for all. Facing him, he crossed his arms, but amazingly, he still didn't feel any effects from Bizarro and the green rock, but he didn't question it, at least not now.

"Steppenwolf!" Clark shouted; that got his attention. Both men turned at the sound.

Breathing heavily from the exertion, Steppenwolf spoke first. "Two against one? I like those odds."

Bizarro and Clark stared at each other, each realizing what was a stake. They nodded and then they attacked with opposite superpowers. The heat, the cold; it became too much for Steppenwolf to handle.

They managed to avoid the electric blasts. Diana and Bruce also slowly awakened but too weak to attack. Her sword gone, but not her shield. Also, waking up, but also weak from the toxic gas, everyone stood and watched the scene unsure if getting in the way was the right idea.

"This is not what we planned," Barry got out, coughing, eyes watering.

"What should we do?" Diana managed to ask.

"They seem to be doing alright for now," Bruce replied.

Suddenly, the battle turned in their favor; Steppenwolf lost his ability to stand against them, realizing both together weakened his defenses.

Clark glanced at Bizarro. He raised the sword high above his head and sliced downward, wounding Bizarro's arm, but then he sliced across his chest and blood flowed from the wound.

Steppenwolf fell from the sky and landed hard again. Bizarro ran him through again and again.

"Hey, he's dead!" Clark said as he landed nearby.

Now was the time, then Bizarro dropped the weapon and stepped back, but the villain wasn't dead. Steppenwolf grabbed the sword and ran Bizarro through. The League stared at the scene in shock. He wasn't supposed to die, but the sword must have had some type of special ability to penetrate his body.

"NOOOO!" Clark screamed, then his heat vision took care of Steppenwolf. He's dead.

Clark rushed over to Bizarro and held him. "Bizarro, can you hear me?"

Bizarro's eyes fluttered open then he saw her. "Lois?"

Clark knew she was there. "I'm so sorry," Lois whispered eyes tearing up.

"I just wanted to … save you," Bizarro said.

"You did a fine job," Clark said.

"Thank you, Clark," he said then his eyes closed forever.

The rest of the League came forward. "Is he gone?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, he's gone," Clark thoughtfully replied. Lois touched his shoulder hoping to give him both some comfort. Clark thought Bizarro wasn't vulnerable to any puncture wounds, but he was, then he looked through his costume and instead of multiple green rocks, there was only one.

A little while later, after the Army and the League removed the bodies, Bruce instructed General Lane to take the bodies to a different location; not the base. Relieved, he agreed to his instructions.

Before everyone left for the Hall, Lois and Clark had a few minutes to talk.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked his wife then pulled her close to his side. "I wasn't that surprised to see you."

"Yes, I'm Okay, but I can't believe what happened. He saved my life, Clark."

He frowned. "When was this?"

"You were still immobile and Steppenwolf tried to kill me and my Father, but Bizarro stopped him."

"He was very brave."

"Yes, he was."

"Lo, I can't believe you came here," Sam said coming forward.

"I had to come, and please don't scold me," Lois said.

"Alright, I won't, but to be honest, if you hadn't shown up, I'm not sure what Bizarro was going to do."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"We saw the indecision on his face," Lois replied. "He changed his mind after we were attacked."

"That's true, Clark. After Steppenwolf attacked us, he went after him," Sam said.

"I'm glad he did," Clark said truly grateful. "Lo, I think he wanted to die."

"Really; why would you say that?"

"The green k attached to his body; I saw one rock."

Lois digested this. "Oh, I see."

"He's at peace now," Clark said and pulled her close to his side.

Bruce and the rest of the League came forward. "He showed his true worth; didn't he," Diana stated then placed her sword back inside its sheath.

"Yes, he did," Lois said, relieved he came through for them.

"I wonder what Steppenwolf used to immobilize us like that?" Bruce asked.

"I have no idea, but we should be examined to make sure it's completely gone from our systems," Barry said.

"I agree and I know just the place," Bruce said, sounding cryptic. "Follow me," he said and headed for his batmobile, pulled out the communicator and sent them each an address. "Meet me there in an hour and you won't need your costumes. They frowned but agreed to meet.

"I'll take you home now," Clark told his wife.

"Alright," Lois said. "Bye, Daddy, and stop worrying."

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises," he smiled at them.

Then they were gone.

~o~o~

 _Back at the apartment:_

Once Clark had changed, he got a message from Barry about their meeting without costumes at a specific address, then told his wife about it.

"Where is this place?" Lois asked, curious about it.

"It's a hospital in Metropolis called 'STAR Labs,' but apparently, they only help specific clientele, meaning meta-humans and aliens."

"Seriously, but how is it we didn't know about this place?"

"Beats me, but I guess I'll find out once I get there. You really should rest."

"I will, but let me hold you for a little while." On the sofa, they snuggled close. "I know you're thinking about Bizarro; aren't you."

"Yeah, he came through for us, because of you."

She pulled away. "Does that bother you?"

Clark felt sympathy for him. "No, it doesn't."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, really," he replied and pulled her close. "It's just having you to myself kind of had me in this mindset that you're mine; only mine."

"I am yours and yours alone; don't ever doubt that. I love you, Clark, always and forever."

He smiled. "I love you too."

"Before you go, I wanted to apologize for not telling you about Bizarro when I first found out. If I had, maybe we could have avoided all the misunderstandings and tension between us."

"You don't owe me an apology. You navigated the situation as best you could; you made the choices you needed to make; and I'm proud of you."

Her eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yes, really. The way I reacted was wrong; I made it all about me which means that I need to apologize to you." He paused and stared into her beautiful eyes. "Being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me; heart stopping; never boring," he smiled.

Lois giggled. "It's never boring." He kissed her for a minute or two.

"You, my beautiful wife, awe and amaze me every single day."

Lois smiled, but then, she touched his forehead. "Are you still infected; maybe it's gone to your head."

He laughed. "No, it's you; you go to my head."

"Hum; I like the way you think." Smiling, she pulled his head down and kissed him repeatedly neither wanting to stop. Lois was the first to pull away. "Listen; do you hear that?"

He frowned but he didn't hear anything unusual. "What do you hear?"

"Nothing; enjoy it now because come Spring, Jonny will be here," Lois said and smiled at his expression.

"Jonny, our son; I can't wait to meet him," he said leaned down again. Then, his phone beeped.

He sighed. "It's Barry. I'll be back in a few hours."

He kissed her goodbye then he left without his costume.

~o~o~

 _STAR Labs, downtown Metropolis:_

Clark walked inside and wondered if this was the right address. It's enormous then he walked up to the information desk, but before he could speak, Bruce exited the elevator.

"He's with me," he said. "Follow me."

"Okay," Clark said and followed him inside an elevator. "What is this place? It doesn't look like a hospital."

Bruce pushed the button for the fifth floor. "It's a hospital, but it's not set up to look like one, meaning, you need special clearance to be admitted," Bruce replied.

"I see; well, I suppose secrecy is necessary."

"Yes, very necessary." Bruce stepped off the elevator and the entire League were there sitting inside a conference room. Several doctors were also there, speaking to them, apparently giving instructions and asking questions.

"Tell me how each of you felt while you immobile?" One of the doctors asked, pad in hand, taking notes. They answered him in turn.

Barry spoke up first. "I couldn't move; that was it, and my breathing became irregular."

Everyone nodded. "Same here," they each said in turn.

Clark sat down. "I understand that you were the first to wake up? Isn't that true Mr. Kent?" The doctor startled Clark with that question.

"Yes, that's true," he replied and glanced at Bruce.

"Don't be alarmed, guys. These doctors have special clearance. They know about us, our secret identities, who we are inside the costumes and outside as well."

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way; we'll examine each of you separately. Umm, ladies first?" The doctor glanced at Diana.

She stood up. "I'm game," she said and followed him. He opened the door for her. "Are you invulnerable, Ms. Prince?"

"No, I mean yes; I'm truly not sure. Are you asking for my blood?"

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble?" The doctor replied.

Diana glanced at her team mates; Bruce specifically. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes, we need to know about the toxin and how it affected us. We were all debilitated by it. We need to know if it's still in our systems," Bruce replied firmly.

"Alright," Diana said and followed the doctor.

"Bruce, you know you can't take my blood," Clark said.

"Umm, well, maybe we can," he replied not looking at him.

Stunned, he asked, "Please tell me you do not have green kryptonite here, of all places?"

No comment for a second. "Yes, we do."

"What?" He snapped. "Is this because of that stupid dream?"

"No, it's not because of the dream," Bruce replied. He glanced around the room. "It's because of Bizarro."

"But, I don't understand. He's dead; there's no need to have that stuff around here."

"I agree with Clark," Barry said. "Bizarro came through for us and he's not like Clark, mostly," he finished lamely.

"I agree with Bruce," Arthur said.

"We should take a vote, whether to keep the green kryptonite or not," J'onn said.

"You know my vote," Clark said and stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Clark wait!" Bruce stood up, but he left without a backwards glance.

"That's just perfect," Barry said getting upset.

"He'll be back," Bruce said he wasn't so sure about that.

"I don't think he will. You know what that stuff did to him and how it affected his reactions to Bizarro. Even Lois was involved that whole mess, and now you will keep it in case of what? Clark turning against us; well, you're wrong." Barry stressed his point.

"Everyone calm down. We will vote on it," J'onn said.

"You can't take a vote. It's wrong. What if we had a failsafe against you; how would you feel about that?" Barry asked J'onn specifically.

Out in the hall, not looking where he was going, Clark nearly collided with Diana. "Whoa, Clark, where are you going? Have you been examined yet?"

"No, I haven't, but I can't stay here." He paused. "Did you know that Bruce had stockpiled green kryptonite to use against me if I go rogue or whatever?"

"No, I didn't know about that," she replied.

He believed her. "Well, he does and I can't tell you how upset I am."

"Please come back inside. I'm sure we can come to an understanding about this. Please, Clark."

He took a deep breath. "Alright."

Diana walked in and everyone looked up and saw Clark. "Alright, what's going on in here? Clark is very upset. What happened?"

"Clark got upset about the green kryptonite and the fact that … I have some just in case," Bruce replied.

"What did you just say?" Diana asked stunned to hear this.

"We have to be prepared if you know things get out hand," Bruce replied lamely.

Diana glanced at her team mates. "Please tell me you're not going along with this?"

"We were about to vote when Clark left," J'onn replied.

"Since when do we take votes? We usually agree, no matter what the circumstances," Diana said.

"Not this time," Barry said. "I'm ready to vote. All those in favor of keeping the green K, raise your hands."

"Hold on a minute," Diana said but then hands went up.

Clark stiffened. He counted three: Bruce, Arthur, and J'onn.

"All in favor of removing the green K, vote now," Barry said.

Hands went up: Barry, Diana, and Clark.

"It's a tie," Bruce said.

"No, it's not a tie. Victor is resting, meaning his systems are repairing," Clark said.

Everyone glanced at Victor, then a few minutes later, he awakened. "No need to explain; I heard all of it."

"I see," Clark said. "As it stands now, it's a tie and we need you to vote."

"Why are we voting on stuff like this? I don't like it."

"None of us do, but we need to decide and we need your vote," Bruce said.

"Well, I … I need a minute to think."

"It's alright," Clark said and sat down beside him. "Just think it through."

He watched his friend carefully. "I've decided."

Clark held his breath. "Well?"

"We don't need it, Clark; we don't. I believe in you."

Relieved, he said, "Thanks, Victor."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over," Diana said.

The doctor came back inside. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Bruce replied and followed him.

"He'll get over it," Diana said and hoped it was true. "It's all about the dream, Clark; he's had it multiple times."

"He told you about it?" Clark asked surprised.

"No, not specifically, but he's afraid to even speak of it."

"Diana, you have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Clark."

"We do too," Barry said. "J'onn, Arthur; we should all agree."

They stared at each other. "I'm in," J'onn said.

"I'm in as well," Arthur said.

"Excellent," Diana said. "Now, when Bruce gets back, he'll be on board; I'm sure of it."

No one said a word.

A few minutes later, Bruce came back. It's J'onn's turn, then he left with the doctor.

"Well?" Diana asked and watched him take a seat.

"Well, what?" Bruce asked not looking at her.

"You heard the vote; are you on board or are you leaving the team?" Clark asked bluntly.

He frowned. "I'm not going anywhere," he reluctantly replied.

"Good, because we need you," Diana said firmly.

He glanced at her face and he believed her, but what about them? He wondered.

~o~o~

 _A few hours later:_

The examinations were complete; the results would be revealed in a few days. The doctors made the decision to examine Bizarro's blood and hopefully, find out why he hadn't been affected by the toxic gas. Everyone agreed with that decision.

Diana and Bruce stepped off the elevator, then she pulled him aside. "We need to talk."

"I agree; follow me." She followed him to his car. In his Ferrari, they traveled through town for about ten minutes.

"Where are we?" Diana asked and glanced out the window.

"How soon they forget?" Smiling, he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you mean that?" She answered him with a question.

"Yes, when I gave you the key on Christmas Day, you took it, but you never answered me."

Not that again? She wondered. "I thought we had decided that we didn't need to move away, but stay right where we are."

"At the time, I agreed, but things are different now." He stopped in front of a high-rise condo building. "I was thinking, now that the threat is gone, we could move into this place and have a lot more privacy." She looked out the window not saying anything. "I know this is not what we planned, but I thought it was time."

Diana sighed; it did look nice from the outside. "Well, I suppose we could look inside."

After pulling into the parking garage, he opened the door for her. Once in the elevator, he smiled and said, "You will love it."

Even the elevator was nicely decorated. "I haven't decided yet, so don't get your hopes up."

He took her hand, then once inside, Diana realized that they were on the top floor probably with an incredible view of the entire city. "Well?" He asked smiling.

Walking through the living room, she noted hardwood floors; marble accents in the enormous kitchen; comfortable furniture; and the view from the living room was incredible. "I don't know what to say."

He pulled her close from behind. "It's all for you." He kissed her cheek and her ear.

Loving his kisses, she whispered, "Bruce, you know I love it but," she hesitated.

"We don't have to stay here all the time, just when we want to be alone, just the two of us. I need that; don't you?"

She turned to face him. "Yes; I need it too," she admitted. He followed her into the bedroom, and of course, it too was beautiful, with stunning views of the city. "How many bedrooms?" She asked and checked out the bathroom.

"Only two, but the other room is set up for communications with the League, so we'll always be in touch; plus, I have these." He held up several communication devices.

"I guess you thought of everything," she said, admiring the stunning bathroom, fit for a queen or a princess, she thought.

"Remind you of anything?" He watched her admire the fixtures; the shower; the cabinets; all of it.

"Yes, I remember, but I also remember you walked out on me."

"I know," he said feeling regretful. "I guess I should say 'I'm sorry' for upsetting you."

Coming closer, she said, "Well, I guess you had your reasons, I mean, we admitted how we felt about each other for the first time, and I was a bit thrown by it too."

"I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Neither could I," she admitted it.

"Diana, I know you wanted to talk about the vote and why I can't seem to trust Clark."

"I get it; I do. You two met under very 'unique' circumstances, and it will take time for us to adjust, but I think we will."

"I hope so. I hate not trusting him."

She touched his chest. "Do you know what I think?"

He pulled her closer. "What do you think?"

"You may not like it."

He frowned. "Go ahead."

"It's because he has super powers and you don't. Isn't that true?"

He hesitated. "You have powers too," he said hoping to lighten the mood. "But yeah, I suppose that's true, but I do try not to think of him crushing my chest."

She shook her head at him. "You will; in time; you will."

"You have such faith in me; it means everything."

She put her arms around his shoulders. "I suppose I always have, right from the start."

"Why don't we put this bathroom to the test; shall we?" He asked provocatively then kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. One thing leads to another. They undressed slowly enjoying it then in the shower, Bruce was on a mission.

"Oh, Bruce," she managed to say after a few adoring kisses and caresses.

He pulled away. "Relax and let me love you the way I've wanted to for a long time."

His words turned her on even more. "I'm yours, Bruce, forever, if you want me." She surprised herself with those words, but she couldn't pull them back.

That gave him pause. "Oh, Princess, of course, I want you always," he said then he began to prove to her just how much he wanted and needed her. Then they kissed sweetly and lovingly enjoying being together again. Soon though, her mouth opened inviting him in, hoping to show him what he needed, what she needed in return. Their kisses lingered for a long time, both wanting this until finally his lips moved to her neck and his hands could not be still as he moved to her hips and she felt him against her body.

She raised her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. His kisses became more powerful as if it wasn't really happening, but a dream where they would wake up and return to the pain and uncertainty of the past few weeks, each thinking of the threat or whether they would live or die.

"Oh, Bruce," she whispered between pants and moans. His kisses were all over her body, down her arms, over her chest, down her thighs and finally, between her legs.

After a few probing kisses, he said, "You taste so sweet and so lovely," he whispered softly. Diana was so turned on she could barely catch her breath. His fingers moved over her sensitive flesh, her bosom fair to bursting with feelings. His fingers slipped inside her body while his tongue and lips worked their magic all over her sex.

"Oh, yes," she panted. His kisses, licks and sucks continued until it happened. She shuddered with rapture. Satisfied, he kissed his way up her body as their kisses became even more serious, and she moaned into his mouth. Bruce picked her up, shifted a little, then he entered her body, and they both gasped when he filled her. He cupped the back of her head holding her there as he took her lips in one serious kiss after another. She followed him stroke for stroke both needing this closeness to fulfill that loneliness that threatened to consume them, but no more.

Diana rocked against him, felt her body tense and the contractions beginning from within. Moaning and shivering in his arms, she came around him. Seconds later, his climax rushed to meet him. After a few more kisses, he left her body, grabbed a towel and so did she; they dried off between kisses. After that, he picked her up and took her to bed. Under the covers, he pulled her close to his side, kissed her temple, and stroked her hair and arms.

"Well, have you decided?"

She smiled. "What do you think?"

Smiling, he turned and pulled her close and kissed her repeatedly, but then, it happened.

Beside the bed, he picked up a portable communicator. "It's Clark." He put it on speaker.

"Bruce, we have the results of Bizarro's test."

"Go on."

"It's just as we suspected, Lex's DNA; my DNA, and one more they couldn't identify."

They stared at each other. "That's interesting," Bruce said.

"Does that explain why he wasn't affected by the toxic gas?" Diana asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, but they do need my blood, so I agreed to let them use the green K, just this once," Clark replied.

"That's probably a good idea," Diana said and glanced at Bruce.

"Are you two in the same room at the Hall, or?" Clark asked probing for answers.

"We'll talk to you later," Bruce replied.

"Oh, so you're not at the Hall; alright, I'll see you soon." Bruce turned it off.

"Why didn't you tell him about us; about this place?"

"He'll find out soon enough."

"You don't want him to know how serious this is, or was there another reason?"

"What other reason could there be?"

"I have no idea," Diana replied.

"Look, let's just enjoy this while we still have time; Okay?" He asked and leaned into her and kissed her. Unable to resist him, she kissed him back.

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, at the Hall:_

Clark was thoughtful as he stared at the communicator then turned it off.

"That was Bruce?" Barry asked. He'd heard a little.

"Yeah, it was him. What's going on between Diana and Bruce? How serious is it?" Clark asked. Everyone was uncomfortable for a minute. "I get it; they haven't been very forthcoming about their relationship."

"Yeah, they're being discrete, which is fine with us," Barry replied.

Clark changed the subject. "So, after we find out about this toxic gas, to be sure we're no longer infected, we have a few decisions to make."

"What decisions?" J'onn, Arthur and Victor asked seemingly at the same time.

"Decisions about how we intend to proceed. I know we enjoyed this, but let's be honest, we came together because of the threat of Darkseid, then Steppenwolf, and lastly, Bizarro. Now that those threats are gone, I think we could all use a few weeks off." At their stunned expressions, he continued, "It's just temporary. We'll coordinate each other's schedules and," he stopped when he was interrupted.

"Is this about needing time off to be with your family, meaning the new baby?" J'onn asked.

"No, no; that won't happen until the Spring," Clark replied.

"So, what is this about?" J'onn asked.

He walked for a minute, then he told them the truth. "It's about Bruce's dream. I can't stop thinking about it, plus he doesn't trust me. I can't be here with him thinking the worst of me. I can't do it. I think it's best if we … just be apart for a while." His hated this. "I'm sorry."

"You can't leave because of that. This is on Bruce; not you. That dream doesn't mean anything to us; right guys?" Barry asked and waited.

"He's right; it's all on Bruce and if he can't get over the dream, then he's the one that should leave; not you," Arthur said firmly.

"You wanted to keep the green K; didn't you?" Clark asked Arthur.

"Well, yes, at first, I did, but I respect you, Clark; I do and I'm not afraid of you."

He relaxed. "Anyone else; please speak your mind," Clark encouraged them to speak.

"I agree with Arthur. Yes, at first, it was because of the dream. I'm with you, Clark," J'onn said.

"Thanks, J'onn."

"I'm in too, but you knew that," Victor said and smiled at him.

"That makes me feel better, but I still think Bruce and I need some space." He couldn't look at them. "I'll collect a few things but I'll be in touch." He headed upstairs.

"Call Bruce right now. He needs to put a stop to this," Arthur said.

Just then, Bruce and Diana walked in. They glanced at the team. "What's going on? Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"Clark is leaving, and it's all because of that stupid dream," Barry replied.

A moment then, Clark came back downstairs with a small bag.

Stunned to think that he was the cause of Clark leaving, he said, "Put that down; you aren't going anywhere."

"Get out of my way, Bruce; I mean it." They stared at each other.

"Let him go, Bruce," Diana said.

He stepped aside then Clark walked out.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _One and Only,_ Josh Groban.

A/N: Well, it appears Clark and Bruce still have issues. I hope you enjoyed it. We're winding down, with only two more chapters to go. If things go as planned, I'll post the next chapter early next week. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please and thank you!


	18. I'll Follow You

A/N: In this next update, Clark and Bruce, with a bit of persuasion, rethink their feud. In Smallville, Kara and Martha have decisions to make. Months later, in Metropolis, Lois goes into labor, but something is wrong. Please read and leave a comment. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you so much for reading!

~o~o~

 _Chapter 18: I'll Follow You_

 _Back at the apartment:_

Once outside, Clark looked up at the Hall of Justice thinking of his decision. He loved working with a team, and now, he wondered if leaving was a mistake, but he couldn't turn back now; he had a point to make. If they didn't trust each other, this team that they had assembled, wasn't going to work; not at all.

Days later, he'd managed to avoid Bruce as much as possible, although at first, it was difficult. Diana eventually told him about their 'new place' and he was happy for them. Considering he and Bruce were barely speaking, it worked out just fine. Also during that time, the tests came back negative which took away the anxiety of not knowing.

Then several weeks later, he headed home after a rather exhausting day at work, but Lois was asleep. Although she had returned to work full-time, he supposed her schedule would change, meaning an early evening. He, however, hadn't told her about Bruce and their falling out, sort to speak, but he would tonight.

It's still early, just after nine. After changing into sleeping trousers, he climbed into bed, and pulled her close from behind, but then something incredible happened. He felt movement, and reached out and touched her stomach to make sure he hadn't imagined it.

That woke her up. "Clark, you're home."

"I didn't mean to wake you," he smiled at her glowing face. "I just felt the baby."

"Oh, I was going to tell you tonight, but I fell asleep." She touched his cheek. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"It is wonderful," he whispered thrilled to feel the baby move. "Oh, someone's awake."

"I know; it's so strange. A few days ago, I felt this weird feeling as if butterflies were fluttering in my stomach, but I called the doctor and she said it's the baby moving for the first time. It's amazing."

"Speaking of that, isn't it time for the next appointment, to find out about the baby, if it's a boy or a girl?"

She sighed and sat up. "I've been thinking about that and I think we should keep it a secret until the baby comes."

He seemed surprised. "But I thought you wanted to know."

"It doesn't matter to me, so I'll leave it up to you."

He frowned but it truly didn't matter. "I can wait."

"Are you sure?" She asked surprised.

"I'm sure. We don't have room for a nursery, just a bassinet, but we'll decorate at the rental house for sure."

"I was thinking the same thing, so when can we search for that bassinet?"

"In a few days, I think, but I have something I wanted to tell you."

Her heart rate sped up. "Okay, what is it?"

"It's about Bruce and me," he replied and sat up straighter.

"What about you and Bruce?"

"We're not speaking because of a dream he had about me … killing him," he finally admitted it.

"What did you just say? When was this?" She asked shocked.

"Apparently, the dream happened days before our big fight that night, and he's had it a few times since then," he sadly replied.

"I can't believe this. I know he hated you and wanted to kill you, but I thought all of that was in the past; I thought he trusted you. You've been working together for months."

"I know, but I can't work with him if he doesn't trust me."

"And so now, you're not speaking to each other?"

"No, we're not, but the dream isn't the only reason. After the death of Bizarro, we took a vote about storing green K at STAR Labs or getting rid of it. At first, it was a tie, but Victor broke the tie. Bruce wasn't happy about that, and now everything is a mess."

"And this happened weeks ago, or?"

"Yes, and it's awful," he replied sad about all of it.

"And neither of you have tried to reconcile and fix it?" He nodded, feeling awful. She could see how upset he was about this entire situation; he's hurting; she could feel it. Clark and Bruce still have issues, especially after the way they had met. Their friendship was tenuous but apparently, things weren't as they seemed.

At her silence, he continued, "There's something else you should know; Diana and Bruce moved in together, sort of."

"Moved in together, sort of? What does that mean?"

"It's just a place for them to be alone; I guess," he replied feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, I see, well, I don't blame them for that, but Diana and I need to put our heads together and come up with a way to get you two to talk. This entire situation is ridiculous."

"You were mad at him for a long time, remember?"

"It wasn't 'that' long," she replied. "Look, I'm calling Diana right now." She reached for her cellphone.

"It's late; call her in the morning."

"Alright, I will." She sighed and snuggled close.

Then, a few minutes later, Clark gave her a look. "Did you call the doctor about us 'doing it'?"

Lois chuckled, then, "Yes, I did and we have a few more weeks, but after that, no more intercourse."

He relaxed, "Okay, that will work."

Curious, she pulled away. "What will work?"

"This," he whispered and kissed her passionately. Pulling her closer, the baby kicked.

"Hey, there buddy, this is your Dad; go to sleep."

Lois laughed. Then she kissed him again.

~o~o~

 _The Daily Planet, the next day:_

Startling the entire staff, a stunningly beautiful woman walked into the bullpen looking for someone. You could literally hear a pin drop; no talking; even the overhead monitors went silent. Lois looked up and realized what was happening. She shook her head. Both men and women stared at Diana and realized who she was: Wonder Woman.

"You made it," Lois said and stood up and guided her down the hall. Clark was out on assignment, so this is perfect.

"Hi, Lois, it sounded urgent, so here I am." Diana greeted her warmly.

Lois glanced at the gawkers, then closed the door. "I'm glad you could come on such short notice. Clark isn't here, and I needed to talk to you about this 'Bruce and Clark' situation."

She sighed and sat down. "Oh that; I've tried to get them to talk, but no luck. I hope you have some idea how to at least get them to speak to each other."

Lois also sat down. "They're both being pig-headed and stubborn, but I was thinking of a solution, but it's a little sneaky."

Intrigued, she said, "I'm game for anything at this point."

"It's bad, huh?" Lois asked sympathetic.

"It's pretty bad, especially for the rest of the team. They don't know how to act, not wanting to upset either of them; it's terrible."

"Okay, I've been thinking, and the only thing to do is put them in a situation where they have to work together and save 'someone.'"

"Save 'someone,' oh, do you mean you?" Diana asked hoping it wasn't true.

"Do you have anything else in mind?" She went silent. "Look, Bruce's dream was about trust and how far we could trust Clark, and they need to work through that and bring it out into the open. I know Bruce trusts Clark, but the dream; it needs to be resolved and put behind them."

"But there must be something else we can do besides putting you in danger."

"I won't be in danger, not really; you'll be there watching out for me."

"Lois, I don't know." Diana wasn't sure about this.

"Okay, here's the first thing we can do." Then she told her the plan.

Diana listened and it seemed tame; she wouldn't be in any danger; so, it may just work.

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, in Smallville:_

James had been coming to Smallville on weekends for several weeks to help Kara with her courses, after starting classes at Smallville High. Kara, assigned as an 'exchange student,' now placed in classes, not only to strengthen her communication skills in not only English, but also Spanish, which she had picked up rather quickly from the other slaves. She also took classes in social science and math. Martha thought that would be enough, but also suggested that she could adopt Kara and call her 'Kara Kent."

Kara was so moved that she hugged her close. "You want to adopt me?"

"Yes, just to keep people from asking questions about you and how you came here."

"Oh, I see," Kara said but she knew. They had become close over the past month or so. It wasn't hard to believe, because they were both extremely friendly and outgoing.

But James wasn't the only one who came to visit Smallville. Sam Lane popped in one weekend, surprising Martha, James, and Kara.

"Sam, what a surprise; you should have called," Martha said only a little peeved.

"Sorry, but I hope we could go out and spend some time together."

At the kitchen table finishing up an assignment, James and Kara perked up at that comment.

"You should go and have some fun; we're fine," Kara said hoping she wouldn't use them as an excuse.

"Please say yes; I came all this way," he said smiling.

Martha was torn; she did enjoy his company, but he could be devious and a bit demanding. "I'll get my coat."

After they were gone, Kara spoke her mind. "Well, it seems humans have this idea that women are at their beck and call whenever they please." She teased and checked her math assignment.

"Do you really feel that way? Do you want me to leave?" James asked sad about it.

"I'm teasing; but no; I need your help with this assignment."

He relaxed. "Okay, if you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied and smiled at him. "I really do appreciate you coming all this way to help me."

"It's the least I can do after almost ruining Christmas," he said.

"You didn't ruin it; actually, I liked it, especially the kiss," she said and licked her lips.

"Oh, I liked it too," he said and looked at her notes. "This answer is wrong, Kara."

"Oh, which one?" She asked and stood up and leaned over him.

She had no idea what she doing to him; her perfume stirred him in places that should not be stirred. "This one right here." He pointed to it.

"This one?" She asked leaned closer and pointed to it.

He looked up and their gazes locked. "Kara, I don't think."

"What don't you think?" She stood up straighter.

He slowly stood up. "We shouldn't do this."

"Do what?" She stared at his lips.

"Kiss again; it's not a good idea."

"Why not?" She wanted him to kiss her.

"Because, I don't think I could stop and you know what I mean; don't you?" He wondered if she knew about sex and making love.

"I know what you mean, and I willing to kiss you; if that's what you want?"

He pulled her to him, leaned down and kissed her deeply, tongues touched and swirled, but then she pushed him away. "I see what you mean."

"I'm sorry," he said and let her go even though it's the last thing he wanted.

Kara wasn't sure if she wanted it or not, so she sat back down; he did the same. "Where were we?"

He'd decided. "You don't really need my help, Kara. You have a brilliant mind and you've picked up your studies pretty quickly," he said then gathered his things. "I should go back to Metropolis, but we can still talk over the phone and over the Internet."

"I'm sorry, James. I'm not ready for, you know." She glanced at her notes.

"Oh, it's Okay; I understand." He stood up. "Walk me out?"

"Sure," she said and followed him. At the door, he pulled her to him and gave her tight hug then kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to miss you, but I'll see in Metropolis in a few months."

She smiled and pulled away. "I'll look forward to it." Feeling compelled, she touched his cheek. "Thank you, James."

"You're welcome and I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, James."

"Bye, Kara."

She watched him enter his rental car and drive off.

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, at Martha's favorite restaurant:_

After perusing the menu for a few minutes, Martha spoke up. "Sam, this feels strange, but I'm glad I came."

"I know this must feel out of the blue, but I wanted to tell you in person; I haven't even told my girls yet."

"What is it?"

"After the baby comes in the Spring, I've been thinking of giving my home to Lois and Clark. They'll need the space and I get the impression, it won't be just one child for them."

"You may be right, but what about Lucy; doesn't she live with you?"

"Yes, she does, but I think she may be moving in with Ron, although she hasn't confirmed it, but I know her."

"Oh, I see," she murmured, unsure about this.

"It won't be for a while, at least that is what Lois told me. They wanted to get away for months, and during that time, we could get better acquainted and see if there's anything there between us."

Martha relaxed. "I would like that."

"You would?" Stunned to think she would even consider dating him, especially after the way he acted at the wedding.

"Yes, I would and I know you're thinking. You need to let it go, Sam. It won't be the last time we'll worry about our children, especially considering who they are and how they live their lives."

"You're right, and Martha, thank you for coming to dinner with me, especially on such short notice."

"Well, as you said, you did come 'all this way'." She smiled at him.

"May I take your order?" The waitress appeared.

"You first," Sam said and smiled in return.

~o~o~

 _The next day, back in Metropolis:_

It's time for Lois and Diana to put their plan into action. Clark had returned to the Planet, and Bruce was at the Hall, alone, both unaware that the ladies in their lives were plotting to get them to move past this stupid feud and see reason.

Diana called Bruce from her communication device, which lead him to believe that she was at their place, but she wasn't. "Bruce, are you there; I'm worried."

Immediately on alert, he asked. "What is it?"

"Lois is missing. Clark is aware of this and he's searching for her."

"Oh, no, but where could she be and does Clark know who took her?"

"No, he has no idea and but you go to him and try and help him. He won't ask for your help but none of that matters now. Lois could be in danger."

He didn't hesitate. He pulled out his communication device and called Clark.

"Clark, are you there; it's Bruce."

Relieved, Clark said, "I'm so glad you called; I need your help."

"I'm coming," Bruce said. On his way to the Planet, he called Diana back. "I'll call you if I hear anything."

"You do that," Diana said, then she called Lois. "Plan A is in the works."

Lois, meanwhile, sat across town, in a lead-lined, soundproof room on the base, the exact same room where she had come up with a superhero name for him; how ironic is that? Her Father, currently out of town, she asked his assistant to help her with an exercise because of a threat from a meta-human. She was only too happy to help, but Lois told her not to tell her Father; that she would tell him when he returned. Of course, she agreed.

Meanwhile, Bruce and Clark, back at the Hall, had been out searching for hours, but no luck. It's the middle of the night. "I can't believe I can't hear her heartbeat, which means," Clark couldn't finish.

"Don't think that way; we'll find her and soon," Bruce said and touched his shoulder.

"Thank you for helping me. I can't seem to feel her or even hear her. She can't be dead; she can't be." His eyes watered.

"Stop thinking that way. We'll find her," Bruce felt ashamed of the way he had acted.

Across town, reading a magazine, Lois waited and waited, then the next morning, she left the base. In her car, a few miles down the road, her husband dropped down in front of her, almost crashing into him, she stopped short, then Bruce arrived minutes later. But then Diana dropped down from the sky.

"Diana?" They both asked at the same time, then it all became clear.

"It's a setup," Clark said.

"I can't believe they did this," Bruce said.

Lois exited her car, hands on hips. "I'm time for this 'feud' to end and right now."

Diana stood beside her. "You heard the lady. Now hug and make up."

Lois and Diana glanced at each other, both holding in a laugh.

"How about we shake hands instead?" Bruce asked and held out his hand.

"I agree; it's over," Clark said then while holding hands, he pulled him into a hug. After a minute, he pulled away. "No more talk about the dream; right?" Clark asked with raised eyebrows.

"Right; no more of that," Bruce replied. They both smiled.

"What a relief." Lois came over and hugged her husband.

"You're going to pay for this," Clark said then hugged and kissed her deeply.

Diana came over to Bruce. "Are you mad?"

"Totally," he replied and kissed her passionately.

"So, when do we see this 'love shack'?" Lois asked smiling at the two of them.

~o~o~

 _It's Springtime, five months later:_

Lois is overdue, heading into her tenth month; the baby refused to join the world. Lying in bed, she tried to get comfortable but it was an impossible task. "Lucy!" Lois had stop working because the pregnancy and her enormous body had become a nuisance.

"Coming!" Lucy wanted to help her, and decided to stop by several days a week to keep an eye on her to make sure she wasn't overdoing it. Lois thought it was ridiculous, but Clark couldn't watch her 24/7, even though he wanted to; no question about that.

"Coming, Lois!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I thought I had getting out of bed under control. I guess I was wrong," Lois mumbled to herself. "Oh, there you are. I'm officially an invalid; I can't seem to get out of this bed. Help me, please," Lois begged arms in the air.

"I guess the pregnancy has taken its toll on your body," Lucy explained.

"I suppose so. I'm so ready to have this baby; I can't tell you," Lois said as she wobbled over to the dresser. "I was due weeks ago, but I think we can get this baby to come right now."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Lucy asked dreading her answer.

"Take a walk with me?" Lois asked not waiting for an answer and picked up her bag, then headed to the closet for a jacket.

"Lois, I don't think this is such a good idea. Shouldn't we call Clark? Does your doctor know about this?"

"We're going for a walk; I've made up my mind."

"Lois, are you sure?" Lucy asked and grabbed her bag and her jacket.

"It's time, Lucy. I talked to my doctor last night, and she agreed with me," Lois replied stretching the truth just a little.

"Really, she really said that?" Lucy asked not believing her.

"Dr. McDonald said the baby is healthy and ready to be born. He's just being stubborn, but I can be just as stubborn. This baby is coming today, so let's go, move it!"

Lucy sighed knowing arguing would do no good. "Alright, alright, let's go."

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, at the Hall:_

Bruce and Clark were content with their 'tenuous' arrangement, to let the dream die, meaning no more talk about trust and Bruce being afraid of the future. The team had just returned from a rescue helping victims in tornado alley. They were alone while the rest of the team took a while to rest. Clark was always on alert, worrying about the birth of their first child.

"How is Lois handling her forced seclusion?" Bruce asked chuckling.

"She's handling it very well actually," Clark replied.

"Really, I'm finding that hard to believe; she must be climbing the walls by now," Bruce said.

Clark chuckled. "She's doing fine. You know, Lois, she's very determined and no way is her 'seclusion' going to get her down. She's been writing and keeping herself busy," he explained.

"Now, that I can believe," Bruce said.

Clark's phone vibrated just then. "It's her. Lois, honey, what is it?" He asked, immediately on alert.

"My water broke. Lucy and I are on our way to STAR Labs. We'll meet you there," Lois said without preamble.

"I'm on my way," Clark replied as butterflies took root in his stomach.

"What is it? Is it time?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, she's on her way to STAR Labs," Clark replied. "I just hope." He sighed afraid to put his worries into words.

Bruce knew what he was going to say, as he squeezed his arm. "Lois and the baby will be fine. You know I wish you guys all the best." He paused. "I'd like to come by later to see the baby, if that's Okay?" Bruce asked hoping Clark wouldn't mind.

Clark couldn't help but be surprised by that question. He knew that Bruce and Diana had been together for months. Maybe he was ready to settle down? He inwardly smiled at that thought.

"Sure, come on by; Lois and I will be happy to see you," Clark replied.

"Thanks, Clark. You'd better hurry now; you don't want to miss the grand entrance," Bruce said and gave him a smile.

Clark smiled in return, left the Hall and leapt into the sky.

~o~o~

 _STAR Labs, twelve hours later:_

Still in labor, getting weaker by the hour, Lois lay in the birthing room utterly exhausted and worried that the labor was taking too long. She'd read about labor with the first child but this is ridiculous. Another contraction hit, as she watched the doctor and Clark speaking in the corner of her room. She wanted to deliver this baby normally, no drugs, just her and their child, but she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"We may have to do a C-section, Mr. Kent," Dr. McDonald informed the worried and distraught young man.

"You know Lois doesn't want that. We agreed, that under the circumstances, we don't want any drugs in her system. We don't know what they could do to the baby," Clark replied so worried for Lois and their child.

"I realize that, Mr. Kent, but the baby is getting weaker too. We have to weigh the health of them both."

Clark turned his head and watched Lois struggle valiantly through another contraction. She was so brave and strong, but if the baby wasn't coming, then they had to do something.

"I'll tell her, Doctor," Clark said dreading it.

"I'll get the operating room ready," Dr. McDonald said.

Clark sat down, took Lois's hand in his and smoothed her hair away from her sweaty forehead with a cool cloth. "Here, honey, have some ice," he said giving her a few small cubes.

"Thank … you … Clark," she closed her eyes knowing what was coming. "No, C-section, Clark, and … you can't … talk me … into it," she panted between contractions. Another contraction hit after that. She squeezed his hand as it subsided after a minute. "That … one … was … different."

"Lois, please?" His eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or the baby. Please, Lo," he begged.

Lois tried to focus on his face, but the pain was becoming unbearable. Then, another one hit, and this one was even stronger than the last. "I … have … to … push! NOW!

"Mr. Kent, the baby's coming. I can see the head," the nurse said as she told Clark to go get the doctor.

Clark ran to the door and the doctor entered before he could call for her. "The baby's coming, Doctor," he said as it appeared his prayers were answered.

"I know. I saw the monitor. You can push now, Mrs. Kent. On the count of three, now, 1, 2, 3, PUSH!" She instructed.

Clark was there right beside her helping her as best he could; holding her so she could sit up' supporting her as she rested between contractions; and telling her how well she was doing. "You're doing great, honey!"

"One more should do it, Mrs. Kent. Now, 1, 2, 3, PUSH!" Dr. McDonald instructed.

"The head is out, now rest for minute," the Doctor said. "Okay, one more should do it. 1,2,3, PUSH!"

That one did the trick. "It's a boy!" She announced thrilled for them. Jonathan Samuel Clark Kent, their first son, came into the world at 10:30 pm, May 15, 2017. He weighed in at 8 pounds, 2 ounces and 19 inches in length; healthy and strong, just as they'd prayed and hoped for; the image of his father with hair the color of the night crowning his head.

When Lois and Clark first laid eyes on their son, they both stared at each other smiling through tears. "He's really here, Clark."

Clark couldn't speak. He just stared at the baby, as the nurses took him away, cleaned him up and wrapped him up tight and handed him to Lois. "You were right, Lo. It's a boy and he's perfect just like his mother."

Her tears blinded her. Holding her son for the first time, and then all the pain and the struggle to bring him into the world vanished like it never happened. She kissed his little head.

"Here, you can hold him," Lois said handing him the baby. Clark felt huge and clumsy with such a tiny person in his arms. He wasn't sure how to do this, but he managed alright, just support the baby's head and held him close to his body, he would be alright; but he got the handle of it quickly.

Lois smiled at her husband. Clark lifted his head and smiled back. "Thank you, Lo. I love you," he said, leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I love you too," she said and sighed. "Jonathan Samuel Clark Kent. I love the name we came up with, honey."

"Me too," Clark said staring at his son; Jonny's eyes opened for a moment. Clark, in awe of his son, then kissed his tiny head.

A little while later in a private room, Lois immediately fell asleep, while Clark, in a chair held his son close to his chest. Everything about him fascinated and awed him; his tiny hands and feet; lips; his eyes, nose; everything. He never wanted to put him down, but soon enough, his wife awakened looking for Jonny.

"I just can't stop looking at him," he said and brought him over.

"I know what you mean," Lois said. Clark smoothed and stroked her hair. Smiling at her son, she whispered. "I know how worried you were and I was too, but he's really here, Clark, and he's perfect." Becoming emotional, her eyes watered.

"You were so brave. I love you so much," he whispered. He kissed her temple, realizing that Jonny had gone back to sleep. He smiled, leaned his head close to hers, both content to watch their son sleep.

~o~o~

The next morning, everyone gathered in her room, excited but also worried about Jonny. Lucy, Sam, Bruce, Diana, Barry, Arthur, J'onn, and lastly, Victor (Clark insisted that he come); they all waited to see Jonny, getting a bit anxious about the baby's health.

Lucy had to know. "Is the baby Okay?" She asked.

"Yes, Lucy, he's fine and healthy. Dr. McDonald checked his vital signs and they're normal," Lois replied.

"Normal, but he's not … oh, sorry." Lucy didn't want to go down that route.

"Look, guys, Jonny's vitals are as normal as any human, but we won't see any changes in his behavior not until he's older, probably in ten years or so," Clark explained.

"Ten years?" Sam asked, curious about his upbringing. "But are you sure, I mean, was that how it was with you, Clark?"

"No, I was nine when my powers came in," he replied.

"So, you truly have no idea when he'll start to see through things, breaking things, flying around the room, or?"

Clark chucked, "Well, actually, yeah, we have no idea, but we'll explain it to him once he's old enough to understand to cope with those changes." He paused. "It will be difficult for him, but Lois and I will be there to help him."

Relieved to hear that. "And we'll be there to help him too." Lucy smiled and glanced at her Father. He nodded in agreement.

Minutes later, the nurse with Jonny, in a baby cart, rolled into Lois' room, and all you could hear were 'oohs' and 'awws,' and 'he's so beautiful,' countless times.

"Can I hold him?" Lucy asked.

"Go ahead; you do need the practice," Lois replied sounding cryptic.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"It's Okay," Lucy said then picked up her nephew. "Oh, he's so cute."

"Lucy and Ron are engaged, just last night actually."

"Congratulations, Lucy," Clark said thrilled for them.

Stunned, Sam didn't know what to say, although he did notice the ring. "Thanks for telling your Father."

"Sorry, Daddy, but I guess we got a little carried away last night, and," she hesitated.

"No need to explain. Congratulations, sweetie," Sam said and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy. Would you like to hold your grandson?"

"Well, I don't know; it's been a long time."

"Go ahead, Daddy," Lois said. "Just hold him in the crook of your arm."

Sam felt huge and awkward with a tiny infant, but he remembered. "He's a big boy," he whispered admiring the little guy.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "You're a natural, Sam," Clark encouraged him.

"You have a beautiful, Son." Staring at his grandson, he whispered, "I'm just happy to be a part of it. Thank you." His eyes watered.

"You're very welcome," Clark said. "Diana, would you like to hold him?"

"I don't know," she quickly replied.

"Go on; he won't bite, at least I don't think he will," Bruce said teasing her.

Diana relaxed, as Sam handed him over. "You're a natural too," Sam said.

"He's perfect," Diana said and glanced at Bruce.

"Alright, guys, Lois needs her rest," Clark said as watched her eyes close.

"We're leaving," Diana said and handed the baby to Clark. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks for coming guys; Lois and I appreciate your support!"

The League members shook Clark's hand, and handed him a cigar. He laughed and thanked them for coming.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _The Light_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: Here's another 'aww'! I cannot tell you how much I loved writing this update. Lois and Clark as parents does things to me. I enjoyed doing this for them. The last chapter is coming this weekend. *sniffles* A few minutes to read and a moment to review? Now tell me what you think; I'll be forever grateful. Thank you!


	19. A Part of Me

A/N: This will be the final chapter. Lois and Clark deserve their happiness and so much more, well, since the day they met. Coming up, basking in the glow of their newborn son, they find out a secret that could destroy it all. At a turning point, Diana and Bruce discuss their future. There's angst, but not too much. A lot of ground to cover, so read on! Thank you so much.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 19: A Part of Me_

 _STAR Labs, Lois' private room:_

While his wife squeezed in a few hours of sleep, his son seemed restless, then Jonny whimpered a bit in his sleep. Clark picked up his son, and rocked him for a few minutes.

"Well, here we are, just you and me, well until you get hungry. You gave us a scare, buddy, but you're a strong one; aren't you." Jonny yawned and went back to sleep. "You need your rest and so does your Mom." He kissed his forehead but didn't put him down. Clark held him close to his chest. He sat there staring at his beautiful son still not quite believing he's here and he's a father.

Minutes later, Martha arrived. "Clark?" She whispered and realized Lois was asleep.

"Hey, Mom, I'm glad you made it," he said and stood up. "Here he is."

"Congratulations, Son. You're a father!" Martha whispered, eyes tearing up. He handed her the baby, and helped her to sit down. She immediately rocked him. "He looks just like you when you were little, but look at you now."

"Yeah, he's a small replica of me; no question about that."

Martha felt bad. "Clark, I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. Kara wanted to fly me here but I just couldn't do it. You know how I feel about heights."

Clark chuckled. "Yeah, I know; I'm just glad you're here."

Moments later, Kara walked in. "Hey, congratulations, Clark!"

"Thanks, Kara," he said indicating that Lois was asleep, finger to his lips.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "Oh, there he is; he's so little. You know, Clark, I've never held a baby before."

"Really?" Clark asked a little surprised.

"Yes, there were no infants on the fire planet, and I only saw you once before I was sent away," she replied becoming emotional.

"Well, you agreed to help, and we're going to hold you to that."

"I can't wait to take care of him," Kara said.

"Might as well start now; take a seat," Martha said.

"Okay," Kara sat down just a little nervous. "Am I doing this right?"

"You're doing fine, Kara," Clark replied. "Looks like you're a natural too."

Kara frowned. "A natural; what does that mean?"

Clark chuckled. "It means that you don't need any practice. Jonny likes you."

"Oh, I like him too. He's Okay; isn't he?"

"Yes; he's strong and healthy. Lois and I feel extremely blessed."

"Clark?" Lois woke up, drowsy from sleep. "Hi, Martha, Kara; I'm so glad you're here."

"How are you feeling?" Martha asked and took her hand.

"I'm just so tired; it was a long night."

"Yes, Clark told me about the labor, but your Son; he's so beautiful."

"It was so worth it, but I was worried there for a while," Lois said eyes watering.

"Yes, I know, but Clark told me how strong you were and Jonny is just as strong." She squeezed her hand. "I love you my beautiful daughter," Martha said and kissed her cheek. "Get some rest, Okay?"

"I will; thank you for coming."

Kara brought the baby to his Mother. "He's a good boy."

"Yes, he's is," Clark agreed. He gave Kara a hug and kissed his Mom's cheek. "We'll see you soon."

Then, a little while later, Jonny woke up; Lois immediately knew the sound.

"He's probably hungry," Clark said unnecessarily.

"Yeah, I thought that too," she said and tried to get him situated.

"Oh, you're going to breastfeed?"

"Well, yeah; I know we haven't talked about it, but he should be fine."

"And what about you; you're Okay with it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Moments later, Jonny latched onto her breast without any trouble at all.

"Wow, he is hungry," Clark said and watched them with love and affection, and some other emotion he's yet to identify.

"I know that look," Lois said.

"What look?"

"The look of envy and maybe a little left out?"

"A little, but I'll get used to it."

"I know you will."

Minutes later, Jonny had his fill and immediately fell back to sleep. "Let's see if this works." She lifted him onto her shoulder and patted his back. He burped on cue.

She handed him back to his Father and tried to clean herself up. "Hand me a few tissues, please?"

"Oh, sure," Clark replied.

"Thanks," she said and lay back down. "I'm so tired."

"Go back to sleep; we'll be here when you wake up."

She chuckled. "I hope so," she said and went back to sleep.

"It's you and me again," Clark said and rocked him even though he didn't need it.

~o~o~

Several days later, Lois and Clark arrived home to their one bedroom apartment, ready to begin their lives together with their newborn son, Jonny Kent.

Jonny, a very agreeable baby, didn't cry unless he was hungry, or uncomfortable in his diaper. Clark, a doting father, always there for him when he needed changing or feeding. Once Lois got the hang of the breast pump, although she didn't like it; it did make sense. Breastfeeding her son felt right and so, she did that as often as she could. She needed her rest and the pump filled the gap which worked out fine.

In bed resting while Clark fed their son, Lois asked, "Have you thought any more about my Father's offer to live at his house just off base?"

"Yes, I have and it is a generous offer, but," he hesitated.

"You want our own place, right?"

"Are you mad?"

"No, of course, not. It's a mutual decision," Lois replied.

"I know, but I still want us to live near the beach, at least until Jonny starts walking."

"I like that idea and we could use some peace and quiet. So, have you found a place yet?" She asked getting excited.

"It's online and I'll bring it up in a minute," he replied. "Here we go, buddy, fed and changed." He burped him and placed him inside the bassinet.

Grabbing the laptop, he pulled up the realtor's website and showed her their new home, at least temporarily.

"Oh, it's cute and the décor; it's furnished? And does that say three bedrooms?" Lois asked.

"Yes, it does," he replied. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Clark, but that's a lot of space and it's just the three of us."

"I thought the third bedroom could be an office for you."

"Aww, thanks, honey," Lois said then yawned for effect.

"Go back to sleep," he said.

"Yes, sir." She closed her eyes.

~o~o~

 _STAR Labs, a few days later:_

In the kitchen fixing Jonny's bottle, Clark counted his blessings and there were many. He thought back to the moment he'd first laid eyes on his beautiful wife. He shook his head remembering all of it, but the one thing that stood out about his wife … her spirit, bravery, determination, thoughtfulness, unwavering belief in him and their lives together. Well, maybe there was more than one. Although, Clark was now on semi-paternity leave, he got a call. He sighed and picked up the communicator.

"This had better be the world ending or something," he quipped.

"Sorry, Clark, but you need to come to STAR Labs. We got a call, or Diana did," Barry hesitated.

"What's going on?" He asked beginning to worry.

"It's about Bizarro," he reluctantly replied.

He stiffened. "I'm on my way." Bizarro is dead; isn't he? He wondered, then he entered the bedroom, and Lois heard most of it.

"What was that about?" Holding her son, he whimpered as if he sensed something. "See, Jonny is upset."

He tried to smile then handed her the bottle. "No, he's not; he's hungry."

"Don't change the subject. I want to know what's going on."

"I have no idea. Barry didn't say; I'm headed over there now but I won't be long."

"Alright; call me when you find out. You know I'll worry if I don't hear from you."

He kissed her cheek. "You have my word," he said. "Bye, Jonny."

~o~o~

Clark, out of costume, entered the conference room and everyone was there, except Bruce. Clark found that odd. "What in the world is going on and where's Bruce?"

No one answered him because Bruce walked in. "I'll answer that."

"Well, why are we here, and what's so important that I had to leave my wife and son?" Clark asked getting upset.

"Everyone, please take a seat and I'll explain everything," Bruce said and glanced at Diana; she did not look happy.

"We're listening," Diana said and waited for an explanation. She was the one who had found out that Bizarro wasn't dead, but alive and the doctors were experimenting on him. Also, she had a lot on her mind. Bruce proposed last night but she hadn't given him an answer; and now this.

Bruce walked the length of the room. "Look, after Bizarro apparently died, it was my decision to bring him here. At first, we needed to find out about the toxic gas and why he wasn't infected, but then after we found out the results, we needed to know who and where the other DNA had come from, and now we know."

"Who is it?" Clark asked intrigued.

"It's not human, if that's what you're thinking," he replied.

"It's alien; is that what they think?" Diana concluded.

"Yes, they think it is, but they wanted to continue the search and I agreed."

Still upset and worried, Clark stood up and walked. "How long have you known that he was alive?"

He hesitated. "Not long, only a few weeks."

"A few weeks? I get it now; you still don't trust me; isn't that true?" Clark asked disappointed.

"No, that's not true and you know it. I'm doing this for all of us."

"Oh, really; all of us?" Barry asked, not believing it.

"Look guys, the fact that Bizarro is virtually a god and he nearly killed us, we need to think really hard about killing him. He could be of use to us in case we're attacked again." They looked skeptical. "I know what you're thinking; the threat is gone, but what if it isn't? We have to be prepared." Bruce stressed his point.

"Now, that I can agree with," J'onn put in his two cents.

"I do too," Arthur said.

"This isn't up for debate or a vote. Bizarro needs to die. You have his DNA, his blood; he doesn't need to live," Clark said.

"Clark is right; he needs to die," Barry said then he thought about it. "I know what; why don't I take him to the future like we initially planned?"

"I definitely agree." Clark then stressed his point. "He can't escape; not again. If he does, he'll come for my wife. We know that's true, and I can't risk my wife and son; I can't let that happen."

The room went silent. "Well, Bruce?" Diana asked.

"Alright, take him to the future, and take the green K with him," he finally replied.

Extremely relieved, Clark whispered. "Thank you, Bruce."

Diana and Bruce locked eyes. He tried to smile and wondered if his proposal would be thrown back in his face; move out and never speak to him again; or maybe leave the team. The thought terrified him.

Bizarro, meanwhile, came to accept the fact that he's immortal. Leaving Lois was not what he planned; he wanted to die. Now, after finding out he would be taken far away unable to return, he realized the inevitable truth.

The next day, Barry streaked Bizarro to the future; a future where clones were not used as test subjects but nurtured and accepted.

~o~o~

 _Back at the condo:_

Several days later, Diana had not returned to the condo. They'd barely spoken since the truth about Bizarro was revealed. It's time for them to talk; she hated this tension between them. They certainly couldn't talk at the Hall. Determined to at least clear the air, they walked into the condo, unsure about their future.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Bruce apologized. "I'm sorry, Diana. I wanted to tell you when I first found out, but I wasn't sure how."

Standing by the window, she whispered, "We can't be together."

Stunned and terrified, he came closer. "You don't mean that; just tell me how to fix this." He paused for a moment, then, "You know I love you."

At those heartfelt words, she tried to be strong. "I know you do, but if we can't confide in each other, trust each other with the truth, no matter how hard it may be, we won't make it."

He bowed his head. "I know and I'm a terrible person; I know that, but please give me another chance to make this right."

She sighed and turned to face him. "Bruce, you're not a terrible person, and I understand about trust but it has to work both ways."

He remembered telling her the same thing months ago, just before he kissed her to show her how much he cared. "You're right about trust, but I haven't been able to trust anyone, not for a long time. It just doesn't come naturally for me. I know that's not an excuse, but you're the first person I've really let inside, and I'll understand if you want time away, and," he couldn't finish.

"I truly don't know. I love this apartment and I love you, but I think we should be apart for a while." Tears threatened.

He thought the worse. "Are you thinking of returning to the island; leaving the team?"

"No, the thought never entered my mind," she replied then wondered why he would ask that question.

He read her like a book. "I don't know why I asked that, but I was just wondering," he finished lamely. "I'll take you back."

"Let me get my things," she whispered and headed to the bedroom. She pulled out a small bag, tears flowed down her cheeks; she dashed them away.

He watched her from the doorway. "So, it's over?"

At those words, her heart constricted. "I don't know, but we need time to think about … everything."

"Princess, please don't go." His voice vibrated pain and something else she couldn't identify.

Walking over to the dresser, tears threatened again, but there it was, the ring, and then the memories:

 _At the condo, late last night:_

"Princess?" In front of the fireplace, the warmth of the fire soothed her frayed nerves. Saving Bruce had become second nature to her but this last time had nearly stopped her heart; he almost died.

"Yes, what is it?" She turned and he stood there staring at her.

"I have something for you. I've been carrying it around for a while, but I thought it was time." He pulled out a ring from his pocket, then got down on one knee.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" She knew exactly what he was doing. Her heart throbbed against her ribs unsure if this is what she wanted or not.

He read her face clearly. "I know this is a shock and you don't have to give me an answer right away." He paused to gather his courage. "I love you with all my heart. I never thought I would ever find you, but to be honest, you found me. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He held out the ring.

"Oh, Bruce," she whispered in awe of the beautiful ring then she took it without thinking. "It's beautiful, but you will give me time; won't you?"

He sat down beside her. "Of course, I will, and I promise to always be here for you, no matter what."

"I know you will." Still staring at the ring, she asked, "How long have you had this?"

"I don't know, a long time," he thoughtfully replied.

"A long time."

 _Back to the present:_

"Princess?" Not sure how to approach her, then he saw the ring.

She turned and held it out to him. "You should take this."

He frowned. "No, you promised to think about it."

She placed it back on the dresser and went into the closet and pulled out a few articles of clothing. Bruce picked up the ring. He couldn't let her leave, not this way.

"I know you still love me. Say you don't and I'll let you go." He stood still and watched her come out of the closet. Her face wet with tears, he immediately came closer and pulled her close; she pulled away.

"Please don't," she said and tried to move away.

"Diana please, listen to me. I won't stop you from leaving, just let me explain. I know what I did was wrong not to tell you the truth, but," he hesitated.

"I don't understand why; why didn't you tell me?" She paused at his silence. "I guess I could understand why you didn't tell Clark or the others, but why not me?"

"Look, the reason I didn't tell you is because, and I know this is me not trusting anyone, but super powered beings are new to me and," he said shame-faced.

"You have a mistrust for super-powered beings." Now, she understood. "I suspected that was the reason, but I thought you had moved past it." He bowed his head. "Is this going back to your fight with Clark and why you hated him?"

"Yes, it is. I couldn't tell you, Clark, or the others because of my trust issues."

"I know you trust me; don't you?" She asked worried about that.

"You know I do," he quickly replied.

"Then trusting Clark will come, just let it happen. I have faith that in time you will accept us; all of us; we would never hurt you."

"I know that now and I'm ashamed for the way I feel, but I'm getting better; aren't I?" He tried to smile hoping she would understand.

"Yes, you are getting better, but," she hesitated. She walked over to the window. "I do want to stay."

"You do?" He asked and came closer.

"Yeah, I do." He stood in front of her. "No one is perfect, Bruce. We all have our faults and insecurities, but I've always believed in you." She paused as she stared at him. "You're a good person; I truly believe that. I knew that from the moment we met." She paused and considered his eyes. "We all have demons inside of us, but we need to learn how to trust; I know it's difficult. Even I had to learn that."

"So, you'll stay with me?" He asked thrilled to think she would give him another chance.

"Yes, I'll stay." She smiled at him.

He picked her up, surprising her and laid her down. "I promise to trust more freely and I promise never to hurt you again."

"I believe you, Bruce," she whispered then she leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much," he whispered between kisses.

"I love you too." She pulled him closer and kissed him back.

~o~o~

 _Epilogue, back to Metropolis:_

It's nearly a year since that fateful day at STAR Labs, Lois, Clark, and their son Jonathan, enjoyed a peaceful yet exiled existence. Clark returned to free-lancing while Lois worked from home. Of course, they were in contact with their family and friends, but maybe it was time to move back home. Even though, at first, they rejected her Father's offer about the house, but they changed their minds. After nearly six months of renovations with updates to the bathrooms; the kitchen; the basement; they moved into Lois' childhood home.

Sam greeted them with hugs and kisses, and keys to the house. "Welcome home," Sam said and handed the keys to Clark.

"Oh, Daddy, it looks wonderful," Lois said. Jonny squirmed in her arms, then she set him down. He immediately ran towards the kitchen.

"Sam, this is too much," Clark said admiring their new home, carrying luggage, then he headed upstairs. "I'll be right back."

Lois knew what to expect, but photos did not do it justice; it turned out beautifully with refinished hardwood floors; the kitchen, especially, looked amazing with granite countertops; new appliances; kitchen sink; new flooring and cabinets. The bathrooms, both upstairs and the master bathroom had been updated. It's certainly not the house Lucy and I grew up in, she thought, but the memories would always be there.

Upstairs, after checking out the master, Lois entered the second bedroom. "What's this?" She opened the door to her old room, and it looked adorable, decorated as a young boy's space, with a twin bed; a toddler size desk and chairs; a dresser; a toy cabinet, and the walls were freshly painted. Quite surprised, Lois and Jonny loved it.

Excited and thrilled for them, Sam asked, "Well, how does it look; do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, Daddy," Lois replied, eyes tearing up, and gave him a tight hug. "Clark, look at this!"

"Wow, this is great," he replied and picked up his son. "Jonny, this is your room." Of course, he squirmed to be put back down.

"I truly don't know what to say. At least let us pay for some of the renovations?" Lois asked.

"Not on your life. It's an investment, so just enjoy it."

"Thanks, Sam; we really appreciate everything you've done for us," Clark said and shook his hand. "I'll get the rest of the bags."

"How's Jonny doing?" Sam asked, curious about his grandson.

"Oh, do you mean has he shown any signs of his 'heritage'?" Iris asked with raised eyebrows.

"I guess I ask that question a lot, huh?" Sam glanced at shoes.

Lois understood. "As soon as we see a sign, you'll be the first to know," she replied and smiled. "I will say this; he loves his new room. Jonny, thank your grandpa," she said and watched as Jonny's eyes lit up.

Sam picked him up. Although he was walking on his own, he still enjoyed being carried sometimes. "Hi, Jonny, good to see you," he said. Jonny touched his cheek; he remembered his grandpa.

Jonny smiled and touched his grandpa's cheek.

Sam kissed his cheek and held him close. "I've missed him."

"Well, we're home now," Lois said. They headed back downstairs.

Sam set Jonny down who immediately walked away, headed for the kitchen. "I'll let you get settled," he said.

"Hey, how's Martha?" Lois asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, how's this?" He pulled out a small velvet box.

Clark came downstairs and saw the box. "Is that a ring?"

He put it back in his pocket. "I was about to ask your permission." Sam ducked his head.

Lois held in a smile. "I think it's wonderful; don't you, Clark?"

He hesitated for a second. "Of course, I do." He shook his hand. "You have my permission."

Sam released a breath. "Thanks, Clark."

"You know, we need a housewarming and welcome home party." Lois walked into the kitchen and picked up her son. "Do you agree, Jonny?"

"Ma … ma." Jonny agreed and clapped his hands.

Lois gasped and so did Clark. "He said 'Mama'?"

"Jonny, my boy!" Clark exclaimed and took him from Lois holding him. "Da … da!"

"Ma … ma."

Lois giggled. Clark did not.

"And he said 'Mama' right?" Sam asked and smiled at their silliness.

Clark tried again. "Da … da?"

No luck.

~o~o~

 _The Kent's new home, a month later:_

While in the kitchen, fixing snacks and pouring drinks, Lois and Clark glanced in the living room. Almost everyone was there: Bruce and Diana, now engaged for nearly a year, sat on the sofa, heads together, probably planning their wedding; Lucy and Ron, engaged but in no hurry to get married; Barry and Iris, not engaged yet, but the future knows what's up; Arthur and Mera, not engaged yet, but it's only a matter of time; J'onn and M'gann, who he'd met a few months ago, in Central City while visiting Barry; Victor who sat at breakfast bar, waiting for his old friend to show up; and lastly, Kara and James, who were on their way.

Soft music mostly easy listening, not too intrusive, played throughout the house. They may encourage dancing later; depending on how the evening progressed.

Martha, in town to visit her grandson, so Jonny was with her at Sam's new place. Martha accepted Sam's proposal but where would they live? To be truthful, neither of them wanted and needed to be near their children.

"Victor, hey; is she coming?" Lois asked and handed him a soda.

"I hope so," he replied, not very enthusiastic.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Since high school," he replied thinking about her.

"Does she know about you, I mean, the accident?"

"Yes, she knows. She came to see me after the implants and she wasn't repulsed or anything."

"Well, I'm sure she'll come," Lois said encouraging him.

"Thanks, Lois."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She opened the door and Kara and James walked in. "Oh, you made it!"

"Yeah, we made it," Kara said and give her a hug.

"Everyone is here," Lois said and led them over to the bar. Clark did the honors. "Hey Kara, James, it's good to see you. What are you having?"

"Thanks, Clark," James said. "I'll have a vodka and tonic."

"What are you having, Kara?" Clark asked.

"A club soda is fine," she replied. James raised his eyebrows. "I don't drink; it goes straight to my head."

"Okay," James said. They took their drinks and mingled.

Lois walked over to the bar. "Is something wrong?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure, but maybe Kara will update us soon. She hasn't spoken to me about their relationship, well not since we left Metropolis," Clark thoughtfully replied.

"Well, long distance relationships can be difficult, but I hope they can work things out."

"I hope so too," Clark said and watched them mingle. They did seem a bit distant.

A little while later, Kara and James stepped out into the backyard and took in the scenery. "It's a beautiful home; I'm happy for them."

"Kara, everyone is picking up on how strained things are between us. We haven't talked in a while, well not since I kissed you and you said you weren't ready. I'll understand if you don't want to see me again."

"That's not it at all. It's me and I'm trying to fit in at the farm and now here. My studies are over but I can't decide whether to come back here and be with you, join the League, or just get a job and try something new. I'm not sure what I want."

He understood. "Is this about the announcement and being introduced to the world as Supergirl? You were amazing by the way."

"Thanks, James, but yeah, that's part of it. Clark thinks I need more time before I join the League, but he may be right," she said unsure about her life.

"You don't have to decide right away. Just take your time and think about all of that. Okay?" He wanted her to be happy; no matter what.

"Even if that means we can't be together?" She hated to ask but she truly didn't know what to do or how to move forward.

"Yes, I'll understand, if you're happy; I could live with that."

"You're amazing and I'm so glad we met and you're my friend. Promise me, we'll always be friends."

"Always," he replied and smiled at her.

Relieved, she returned his smile.

Back inside, Bruce wanted to make a toast, then tapped his glass. "Does everyone have a drink? I'm about to make a toast."

Lois and Clark entered the living room. "Sure, Bruce, go ahead," Clark said and glanced at his wife.

"Don't worry; I promise to be good." He paused then began his speech. "Let me start by saying welcome back to Metropolis. We've missed you and Jonny too, and we're glad you're back. You have a new home, a beautiful little boy, and this house is waiting to be filled with memories to last a lifetime. Thanks for having us over to celebrate, now raise your glass. To Lois, Clark, and Jonny! All the best in your new home!" He raised his glass and took a sip.

"Here, here!" Everyone chorused together.

"That was beautiful; thank you Bruce," Clark said truly touched. "Now, how about we open gifts?" Although the invitation didn't specifically ask for gifts, Lois and Clark, truly grateful to have such wonderful friends, opened their gifts: a few bottles of wine; lovely potted plants; candles; wine glasses; and lastly toys for Jonny.

"Thank you all so much for these wonderful gifts, and thank you for being such wonderful friends," Clark said.

"Does anyone want to dance?" Lois asked. Clark changed the stereo to upbeat and few slow songs were thrown in as well.

Victor had just about given up when the doorbell rang. Lois and Clark were in the kitchen. "I'll get it." He opened it and Rosalyn stood there holding a potted plant.

"Victor?" She asked and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Rosalyn, you made it; I was beginning to think," he hesitated.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure, come in." Lois joined them. "You must be Rosalyn. I'm Lois Lane-Kent and welcome to our home."

"Thank you, Lois, for having me," she said walked inside, and handed her the plant.

"Thank you so much," Lois said. "I love it. Can I get you a drink?"

"White wine is fine," Rosalyn replied.

Victor stared at her unsure how to behave. She held out her hand. He took it without hesitation.

The party was now in full swing; everyone seemed to be having a good time, reminding them of their wedding reception. No one wanted to leave, but it's getting late; almost midnight.

After cleaning up, both exhausted, they sat down in the living room. Clark whispered, "I miss Jonny."

"I know; he's never been away from us before; I wonder how he's doing."

"Do you want to call and find out?" He asked.

"No, it's late; I'm sure he's fine," she replied only half believing it, then changed the subject. "We haven't danced since our wedding. I'm a little out of breath."

"Me too," he said.

"You're never out of breath," she said and scooted closer, her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"I know enough," she said and looked up into his face, then he smiled at her.

"Well, did you know that I was ticklish?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, I didn't know that," she replied and tickled him.

He sat there unaffected. "I said 'I was' ticklish not that I am now."

"Seriously? How can you not be ticklish anymore?"

"I haven't a clue, maybe it's another super power I gained from before?"

"Or maybe I just didn't touch the right spot?" She asked and tried again. This time his lips quirked up. "I knew it." She continued tickling him in the right spot. He gritted his teeth; but couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing.

"Uncle; Uncle!" He cried and pulled her hands away. "That's enough; you proved your point." He gave her a look.

"Don't you dare!" She jumped up and amazingly, he let her go. She made it to the bedroom, then Clark stood there watching her. He slowly walked inside and closed the door then unbuttoned his shirt.

"I didn't realize that tickling turned you on; I'll need to remember that." She giggled at his look.

He removed his shirt and tossed it on a chair. Now, Lois was the one turned on. Staring at chest, she blurted out, "Damn, I'm a lucky woman." She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and opened it.

"And I'm a lucky man," he said firmly.

"We're both lucky." Both smiling, they continued to undress. A little while later, and after making love, Clark lay there thinking.

"You're being quiet; what's wrong?" Lois asked softly.

"Nothing is wrong; I'm laying here in a house with my wife and son, although he'll be home tomorrow, but I've never been this happy. Our wedding day comes pretty close, but this; this is so much more than I could ever have dreamed." Eyes shining, he smiled at her look.

Her eyes watered. "No more nightmares?"

"No; no more nightmares."

Lois leaned up and kissed him … a kiss of trust, faith and … hope."

 _The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _We Belong Together_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: I so enjoyed writing this story; I never wanted it to end. It gave me fits at times, but I would not have wanted it any other way. I would love to continue the series later in the year after Justice League comes out in November. Now, I know you're out there reading, even though comments are few, but it feels good to know you took this journey with me. I feel so blessed to be able to write and to know that a few people read my stories and enjoy them just a little means so much. I truly, truly appreciate it. Until next time, please review this final chapter because reviews are love, but of course you knew that! Bye for now! :D


End file.
